La cocina verde
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Reto autoimpuesto, drabbles y One Shot de Zoro x Sanji o Sanji x Zoro, con locación en diferentes Universos. Antes que él llegara su vida era más fácil. Universo:AU y One Piece. Donde Zoro es un Alfa y Sanji un Omega que entra en su primer calor.
1. Chapter 1

_Reto autoimpuesto, 200 drabbles y One Shot de Zoro x Sanji o Sanji x Zoro, con locación en diferentes Universos. _

**Fandom:** One Piece

**Universos: **One Piece, Alter Universe y lo que se dé.

**Advertencias: **Hombre x Hombre, puede haber Angst, fluff, romance, sobrenatural, etc. Eso sí, una vez se publiquen no hay marcha atrás.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, todo de **Eiichiro Oda**, yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

**Notas del autor: **Soy de las personas que tienen la mente trabajando al cien todo el día, cosa que me frustra y demasiado, lo cual también ocasiona que tenga un montón de ideas para fics que seguramente si no hago esto, no verán la luz del sol.

_**La cocina verde**_, será el refugio de los resúmenes de longs fics que NUNCA se desarrollarán, y no exagero con el número de drabbles que tengo en mente, podrás leer con impotencia fics que no tienen fin, fics que estarán pidiendo salir y ser desarrollados, pero que el tiempo no me da para más. Responden retos de la comunidades de **livejournal**: **Fandom_Insano**, **100 fics**, **Minutitos**, **Tablas a la carta**, **30 kisses**, **un mundo lleno de caos** y más.

Probablemente y con mi imaginación rebase los 200 drabbles, más no es seguro, ¿Por qué ZoSano SanZo? Porque los longs fics e ideas principales son para ese par, no es secreto que el cocinero es mi favorito y tampoco es secreto de que lo hago sufrir mucho. _**La cocina verde **_tiene como finalidad complacer a las chicas que más quiero y a ustedes lectores. Pueden darme retos, que para eso se abrió este fic, pueden pedir continuidad, que yo trataré de darles la continuidad. Pueden decirme en un review o MP esto:

"_Naghi, nunca he leído un fic de este par que contenga…_ _¿podrás desarrollarlo?"_ y yo te diré que sí. Si te da pena o pereza, no puedes reclamarme, no leo mentes y aunque quisiera no puedo dar lo que no piden.

Que me digan: _"Naghi, eres una hija de la chingada y floja, aun no terminas tus 4 long fics ZoSan"_, te leeré con culpa, pero respondo: No es mi intención, cuando quiero escribir sobre esos fics, salen los drabbles que subiré aquí. _"Naghi, el drabble número no sé qué tanto merece extenderse, te odiaré si no lo desarrollas, enserio"_, si hay más que piden que ese fic salga de las profundidades de aquí, con una sonrisa y con mis dedos le daré vida. ¿Por qué los reúno aquí y no los hago por separado? Me es más cómodo que andar abriendo fics nuevos, si de por sí este año he subido casi dos fics por semana (el medio, a veces es uno o ninguno).

_**La cocina verde**_ abre sus puertas.

**Cattiva Ragazza**, **Luky Megune**, **Sandy Uchiha**, **Childerika**, **Luna Pieces**, **MyMobius07** y demás lectores que me han seguido casi por un año va para ustedes.


	2. No me esperes en Abril

**Resumen Primer drabble: **¿Quién es el asesino que lo ponía en tan compleja situación? Golco Sanjeen es el nombre de ese personaje que podía sacarle un gruñido a Hanzorou.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), tomado del omake número 11 del manga de One Piece, Universo de: Detective Loomes. De la serie de viñetas del teatro de One Piece. Para más referencias, buscar Omake número 11.

**Número de palabras: **500

**Comunidad: **Fandom_Insano

**Número y Nombre del reto: **014\. No me esperen en abril.

**Categoría: **PG-13

**Capitulo Único**

Nakamura Hanzorou era un hombre muy paciente, rara vez se le podía ver iracundo, pero cuando eso sucedía siempre salía a las calles para apuñalar a cualquier incauto que se cruzase en su camino. Pero las veces que se ha mostrado furioso y sicótico es por no saber nada, absolutamente nada de un asesino en particular. No se confundan, no era preocupación lo que demostraba, era frustración, la frustración de que si no regresaba era porque alguien más había acabado con la vida de su rival y no fue él precisamente.

¿Quién es el asesino que lo ponía en tan compleja situación? Golco Sanjeen es el nombre de ese personaje que podía sacarle un gruñido a Hanzorou. ¿Por qué no se presentaba hacia la guarida de este? Simple, una misión se le fue dada, un hombre lo había contratado para acabar con la vida de un tipo de nombre Crocodile, y ese tipo no era ninguna presa fácil, noches de investigación y de planeación fueron consumidas rápidamente, meses pasaron y su viaje a Egipto aun no terminaba. Le tenía sin cuidado lo que estuviera haciendo Hanzorou —eso se decía, aunque la verdad fuese otra—, hasta que un día, se enfrentó a su presa.

Hanzorou aún estaba irritable, y el número de víctimas aumentaba día con día, la policía ya no sabía qué hacer, no podían dar con el responsable, aunque este se mostrase a plena luz del día y apuñalara enfrente de los policías. Una noticia que Namiron Stone le había dado le sacó de sus cabales: Golco Sanjeen había desaparecido.

El asesino a sueldo había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y por ende fue dado por muerto, Hanzorou se negaba a creerlo, la única persona que le igualaba en fuerza no podía desaparecer así como así, el criminal callejero confiaba en sus instintos y estos decían que el bastardo rubio seguía con vida. Fue así que esperó, mes tras mes, año con año, miraba hacia la entrada de su puerta, mientras mejoraba su estilo de apuñalar a personas de la calle.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que Sanjeen le mandaba cartas a Hanzorou, pero las enviaba con el nombre de otra persona, un tal Mr. Prince… Hanzorou supo que no lo volvería a ver cuándo la que sería la última carta le llegó.

"_No me esperes en Abril"_

Y el criminal callejero solo sonrió, ahora él tenía que buscarle y sanarle a como siempre había sido el trato, porque en Abril era que la primavera estaba en su apogeo, y con ello el retorno a su hogar de muchas especies. Que no lo esperase, significaba que ya había llegado a casa. Si bien eran diferentes físicamente, la similitud de sus emociones eran iguales, aunque uno fuese más callado que el otro, ambos se habían dado cuenta, desde que se conocieron, que sus destinos eran estar juntos: Un asesino a sueldo Francés junto con un criminal callejero Japonés… rara combinación, pero se mezclaba muy bien.


	3. Viva mi desgracia

**Resumen Segundo Drabble: **Sanjeen veía las numerosas pantallas que estaban conectadas a todas las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, un tic le vino en su ojo izquierdo cuando vio a Nakamura Hanzorou saltar libremente las rejas.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), tomado del omake número 11 del manga de One Piece, Universo de: Detective Loomes. De la serie de viñetas del teatro de One Piece. Para más referencias, buscar Omake número 11.

**Número de palabras: **1030

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **De la Tabla Pecados 06. Orgullo

**Categoría:** R

**A petición: **De Childerika quien dijo: _"Corto, muy corto, un cruento encuentro no hubiera caído mal, aunque fuera corto. Jaja" _Así que es continuación de _**"No me esperes en Abril"**_

**Parte dos y última de: "No me esperes en Abril"**

Hanzorou no estaba perdido, no señor, las calles se habían movido y eso lo había alejado de su destino. Una semana había pasado desde que la carta de Sanjeen había llegado a sus manos y durante ese tiempo, se la pasó caminando con rumbo a la mansión de este. Mentira era que Golco Sanjeen vivía cruzando cinco calles a la casa de Hanzorou, eso no podía ser cierto por el tiempo en el que había tardado en llegar.

Frente a la mansión, Nakamura se vio el Yukata, vio unas pringas de sangre pero no le dio importancia, habían sido de los bastardos que no le decían correctamente las direcciones, no anunció su llegada, no era necesario, con solo saltar la enorme reja ya había entrado.

Sanjeen veía las numerosas pantallas que estaban conectadas a todas las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, un tic le vino en su ojo izquierdo cuando vio a Nakamura Hanzorou saltar libremente las rejas, frunció el ceño y suspiró hastiado, no estaba en condiciones de pelear con el criminal callejero, sus heridas aun no sanaban, claro que había derrotado a Crocodile, pero hubo un precio que pagar, sus dedos se fueron directo a su ojo derecho que se encontraba cubierto por un mechón rubio de cabellos. Criticaba con frecuencia al criminal callejero, diciéndole que sus múltiples cicatrices eran muestra de debilidad, poniéndose como el ejemplo claro de que un auténtico asesino no debía de tener ni una marca en el cuerpo. Pero sabía que las burlas que el criminal callejero le daría tendrían fundamento.

Sanjeen observó el avance del criminal, por las bocinas se podían escuchar los pasos de él, Hanzorou era un Japonés chapado a la antigua, con sandalias de madera y una Yukata color negra y flores verdes, las cicatrices de su rostro le hacían parecer intimidante, pero la Yukata no cubría bien el pecho de este, dejando ver una enorme cicatriz que le cruzaba diagonalmente, Sanjeen todavía recordaba cuando curó aquella herida, poco después la de los tobillos y después las del rostro.

Aun no entendía por qué seguían visitándose de aquella manera, al principio eran peleas tontas y sin sentido, debido al odio mutuo por tener casi la misma fuerza, después, accidentalmente hubo un toque, el cual desencadenó una relación carnal, porque la demostración de su fuerza ahora se mostraba en el lecho y con todo el cuerpo. Sanjeen trató muchas veces de alejarse, se había ido por más de medio año a Francia, pero Hanzorou lo buscó y lo encontró, así se dio cuenta de que estaba a merced el hombre.

Sanjeen apretó botones, para que el criminal siguiese en línea recta y no se perdiera en la mansión, Hanzorou se veía imponente con las tres cuchillas que llevaba en los dedos de su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho estaba metido en el Yukata, cuando vio que ya estaba cerca, suspiró, sabedor de lo que vendría.

Era extraño, pensaba el criminal, cada vez que llegaba a la mansión los pasillos siempre le dirigían a su destino, no se movían como el resto de calles de la ciudad, prefería la mansión, si le preguntaban claro está.

Reconoció la puerta que daba a la habitación del asesino a sueldo, no llamó, eso era para personas que no estaban familiarizados a su entorno, sin embargo se hizo a un lado, esquivando una bala que iba dirigida hacia él.

—Bonita bienvenida, rubio idiota—saludó, enderezándose y quedando de piedra al ver fijamente al asesino, una venda tapaba su ojo derecho y no llevaba más que vendas cubriéndole todo el torso, era extraño verlo sin mucha ropa, acostumbrado a verlo con trajes blancos y bufandas de plumas que llevaba como accesorios.

—Puedes burlarte—espetó Sanjeen, caminando hacia su cama y recostándose, las heridas aun no sanaban, había perdido el ojo derecho, tenía rotas cuatro costillas y había recibido una serie de balazos por todo el espinazo, había subestimado a su presa y esas eran las consecuencias de su soberbia.

—No tengo por qué burlarme—admitió el criminal, desconcertado por la cantidad de vendas y la palidez de su amante, ahora podía sentir en carne propia lo que Golco sentía al verle muchas veces desangrándose y con heridas varias, quería matar, tenía ganas de matar al bastardo que le había hecho eso a Sanjeen, pero sabía que ya no podría, Sanjeen nunca se daba por vencido.

—Ahora creo que podemos combinar—Sajeen se rió, prendiendo un cigarro e inhalando de este—, nos hace falta un ojo a cada uno y…

No pudo continuar, Nakamura lo estaba besando con intensidad, ambos eran orgullosos, y Golco sabía que de la boca del cabeza de musgo no saldrían palabras reconfortantes, ni un te extrañé o estaba preocupado…

Sanjeen podría vivir desgracia tras desgracia, pero sabía que contaba con Hanzorou, y agradecía internamente el momento en que fue arrastrado al borde del abismo, porque ambos hombres estaban destinados a sufrir agonías, pero juntos, eso no era tan doloroso.

Sintió las manos de su amante acariciándole lentamente, amaba a ese hombre y esperaba que el otro también lo amase, y si no, sabía que tarde o temprano aquel hombre caería ante él.

—Estúpido cejas de sushi.

"_No vuelvas a preocuparme"_

—Estoy en casa, marimo bastardo—le sonrió, descifrando los insultos del criminal.

—Eres mi desgracia, idiota—suspiró el de cabellos verdes.

—Pues viva tu desgracia.

No eran personas románticas, pero vivían el momento, sabedores de que sus propios estilos de vida podrían matarlos en cualquier instante.

—Claro—Hanzorou sonrió, eran pocas veces la que lo hacía—, que Viva mi desgracia.

Esa noche habría un incendio en la casa del Criminal callejero, pero la suerte estaba de su lado, porque el lecho de Sanjee lo había reclamado, a veces era cuestión de suerte el que estuviera con vida.

.

.

.

El detective Loomes observaba las cenizas del lugar, no se había reportado ningún cadáver, y se alegró por eso, Hanzorou le caía bien como para que muriera, se inventaría cualquier excusa, había escuchado que Golco había llegado a la Ciudad y con eso, la tranquilidad de aquel lugar regresaría.


	4. El pirata y el tritón

**Resumen Tercer Drabble: **Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que un sonido le sobresaltó, colocando su mano sobre Wado se apresuró a la proa del barco y escuchó atentamente.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), no tanto, es uno donde Sanji no está en la tripulación.

**Número de palabras: **759

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **07\. Enamorarse a primera vista.

**Categoría:** PG-13

"_Al pasar un pescador_

_En su barca marinera_

_Junto a las rocas_

_Que baña el mar_

_Oyó una voz cantar…_

_Y remando se acercó_

_Donde rompe la escollera,_

_Con ansias locas _

_De aprisionar_

_La dulce voz aquella."_

—La Sirenita—Cri Cri

Aquella noche le tocaba a Zoro hacer guardia, la noche era fresca y la brisa nocturna del mar se dejaba sentir tiernamente. No sabía si odiaba quedarse despierto o por el contrario, se sentía agradecido por esas pocas horas de calma en la que podía pensar y aclarar sus metas.

Extrañamente, en el Sunny, aun no tenían cocinero, Luffy no lo podía encontrar, según él "Debe ser el mejor, uno que quiera alimentar al más hambriento…" a veces Luffy era extraño, pero a Zoro se le venía a la cabeza que en realidad el cocinero debía de aguantar el ritmo del hambre de su capitán. Tristemente, no habían encontrado —hasta el momento— ninguno digno de la admiración de Luffy.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que un sonido le sobresaltó, colocando su mano sobre Wado se apresuró a la proa del barco y escuchó atentamente: Un sonido de algo siendo soplado era cada vez más y más fuerte.

Entornó los ojos, para poder ver en la oscuridad y logró su objetivo, sobre una pila de rocas en medio del mar, un hombre estaba soplando a través de una caracola. El barco poco a poco se acercaba y pudo ver bien ya de cerca, que lo que veía no era un hombre, sino un tritón. Las miradas de ambos chocaron entre sí, pero Zoro parpadeó con su único ojo bueno, claro que había visto tritones en la Isla Gyojin, pero este era diferente. Poseedor de dos colas de pez (al parecer pez espada) de color azul plateado, y con el torso tan blanco, con el resplandor de la Luna podía verse un poco brillante. Lo único que podía ver del rostro del tritón era el ojo izquierdo que era de un color azul océano: tan intenso que el color no podía existir, pero ahí estaba. El tritón era rubio.

—Oi—Zoro por fin le habló y lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fugaz y el tritón se echó al mar.

Ahí comenzó la cacería, noche tras noche, el espadachín tomaba la guardia de noche, para poder verle, el tritón al parecer les seguía, dando a demostrar que era curioso. Zoro una noche vio que el rubio poseía un tridente y que la razón por la que los seguía era para cuidarlos de esas aguas engañosas.

—¿Por qué lo haces?—le preguntó una noche, una en la que el tritón se había acercado cautelosamente al barco y solo asomaba la cabeza, Nami había dicho que alguien estaba controlando el mar y que de seguro debían de estar agradecidos, porque aquella ruta debía estar llena de remolinos marinos y hasta el momento no habían encontrado ni uno.

No recibió respuesta, pero antes de volver a adentrarse al mar, el tritón le sonrió.

Una semana había pasado y aun no sabía el nombre de la criatura, por ese motivo Zoro le decía varios apodos, debido a la forma de las cejas del rubio.

—Oi, cejas rizadas—gritó una noche, cuando una tormenta de repente se presentaba y el tritón sacaba su caracola y empezaba a tocarla, causando que la tormenta lentamente se disipara—, ¿aún no me dirás tu nombre?

El tritón le miró atentamente y sonrió, negando con la cabeza y acercándose más al barco. Se veía cansado.

Un día, a Zoro se le ocurrió atraparlo con una red, sabía que si lo atrapaba quizás el tritón por fin le hablara, porque hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

Con red en mano y ocultándola mientras hacía que el tritón se confiase y se acercase al barco, la echó sobre el rubio quien jadeó ante el repentino ataque…

Zoro sonrió al comenzar a acercar la red a la borda, pero vio incrédulo como el tritón dejaba de forcejear.

—Sanji—habló por fin la criatura, la voz era tan firme y suave—, Sanji era mi nombre.

Y antes de preguntar por qué decía su nombre en pasado, el tritón se volvió espuma de mar.

El espadachín sabía lo que significaba eso, el tritón ya no volvería. Pero un susurro del viento le hizo darse cuenta que se había adelantado, que el rubio estaba estudiándolos para ver si eran dignos de seguirlos por siempre…

El viento decía mientras las olas comenzaban a rugir:

"_Porque la ley del mar no sabe de romance…"_


	5. De caracolas del mar

**Resumen Cuarto Drabble: **Con la caracola apaciguó tormentas, y desvió de caminos fatales a aquel navío, pero estaba agotándose poco a poco.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), no tanto, es uno donde Sanji no está en la tripulación.

**Número de palabras: **624

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **04\. Perseverancia

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Dedicado a: **MyMobius07 quien dijo: es mucho pedir si le haces otro capitulo? Porfis, porfis, porfis, aunque sea cortito, no importa.

Aquí tienes nena (disculpa, así les digo a mis lectores femeninos, a los masculinos son nenes), algo complicado la verdad, pero espero te complazca.

* * *

"_Desde entonces cada vez_

_Que la Luna es Luna llena_

_En su barquilla_

_Va el pescador_

_Buscando un rumor…_

_Pero el único cantar_

_Nunca es de la sirena,_

_Sino de olas _

_Al reventar allá, _

_En la mar serena."_

—La sirenita— Cri Cri

* * *

Cuando vio a ese hombre de cabellos verdes, la curiosidad fue inmediata, quería hablarle pero una maldición se lo impedía, así que cuando ese hombre en aquel barco le habló, lo miró por un rato y se lanzó al mar.

Abajo, en las profundidades del mar, siguió de cerca aquel navío, porque algo le decía que ahí podría encontrar lo que buscaba, miró sus aletas detenidamente, tomó su tridente y la caracola que llevaba como castigo la colocó en su cintura y en su mente la voz de una mujer que siempre le recordaba: _"No sabrás de amor"_ le perseguía.

El barco no se detenía, pero tampoco iba deprisa, así que descansar no estaba en sus planes de momento, viendo pasar un erizo de mar, le arrancó una espina y se lo colocó en la boca.

_*"Por tú padre_

_Hambre,_

_Por tú voz,_

_El destino más atroz,_

_Y de ti, _

_Unas ansias de vivir~_

_En dos semanas_

_Una lanza en llamas_

_Tu corazón sentirá _

_Pero es el amor, _

_Del que nunca sabrás~"_

Sin querer, bajo el mar, esa canción sonaba en su mente y la tocaba con la caracola, porque de su boca no debía de salir sonido alguno, había salvado la vida de su padre adoptivo, quien era un humano, acosta de su propia vida y para que el humano que lo cuidó desde pequeño no se sintiera responsable, se marchó sin despedirse.

Una semana le quedaba y a un tenía la férrea esperanza de poder romper la maldición, quien lo devoraba lentamente en dolores intensos provenientes de su estómago.

Pero a partir de esa noche un dolor más se añadía en su cuerpo: el corazón le ardía cada vez que recordaba al hombre de cabellos verdes, y una desilusión que en su cabeza le seguía advirtiendo: _"No sabrás de amor"_.

Persiguió el barco, solo asomándose en las noches, viendo a lo lejos al hombre de mirada intensa y cabellos de alga, él insistía en hablarle y Sanji quería responderle, pero no podía, así fue como al tercer día se enteró del nombre de aquel hombre que con una sonrisa le saludó cuando se asomó fuera del mar.

—Soy Zoro—le miró divertido— ¿Hoy es el día que podrás decirme tú nombre?

Y Sanji solo negó y le sonrió, sumergiéndose nuevamente, a como lo venía haciendo desde el primer día. Aunque el pecho le dolía cada que lo veía, ansiaba saludarle a como era debido, volvió a quitarle una púa a un erizo y lo masticó para luego escupirlo, no podía mantener nada en su estómago y solo así lo engañaba, cuatro días le quedaban y aun no podía encontrar lo que le faltaba.

Con la caracola apaciguó tormentas, y desvió de caminos fatales a aquel navío, pero estaba agotándose poco a poco, hasta que al sexto día Zoro le llamó, Sanji pensó que solo quería platicar a como noches anteriores el hombre lo hacía, así que dándole una oportunidad se acercó, grave error, porque una red le atrapó.

Forcejeó débilmente, porque sus fuerzas ya no estaban y se sentía cansado, se detuvo y sin pensarlo mucho, sonrió y antes de que llegase al hombre, por fin le habló, mientras una voz en su cabeza se reía.

—Sanji—dijo—, mi nombre era Sanji…

"_Ven a mí, y descansa a lado mío~"_

Cerró los ojos y asintió, desilusionado por aquel humano, porque en su momento creyó que él sería su salvación. Pero a un desilusionado, deseó estar siempre a su lado.


	6. En las profundidades

**Resumen Quinto Drabble: **Hace más de diez años, en un pilar de rocas, Zeff se encontró con un tritón muy pequeño, que al parecer había encallado como él y no sabía cómo bajar de ese lugar.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), no tanto, es uno donde Sanji no está en la tripulación.

**Número de palabras: **815

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **01\. Caridad

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Dedicado a: **LunaPiesce, que exige un desarrollo más elaborado de los drabble anteriores… que explique porqué Sanji estaba maldito.

**Drabble Final de "El pirata y el tritón"**

* * *

"_Bajo de él._

_En las profundidades,_

_Jugaba la sirenita_

_Con perlas y corales,_

_En libertad_

_Muy lejos de su alcance…"_

—La sirenita— Cri Cri

* * *

Cuando Sanji fue con la bruja lo último que le había pasado por la cabeza era que tenía que hacer un trueque por la vida del viejo, la bruja —que era una sirena— vivía hasta las oscuras aguas de las profundidades del mar, cuando Sanji llegó, ella ya lo estaba esperando y lejos de ser una fea mujer, era tan hermosa. De cabellos rubios y piel pálida, la cola era de un pez ángel y la mujer no se dejaba ver el rostro, se vio entusiasmada al ver llegar al tritón.

—Mi señora, soy Sanji— inclinó la cabeza, no tenía tiempo de agasajarla a como siempre lo hacía con sirenas o humanas, tenía que darse prisa y salvar a Zeff, le debía tanto— y vine aquí para buscar una cura para la enfermedad de mi viejo.

—Sí—la voz de la mujer era tan dulce y parecía casi cantar—, sabía que vendrías—dijo y sacó una botella pequeña color turquesa—, pero tengo que recibir un pago, lo que el humano tiene no es una enfermedad común a como los médicos humanos te han dicho.

—¿Y con qué te tengo que pagar?—Sanji se mostró perturbado, no tenía ni un beli, todo se había ido en los medicamentos de Zeff y lo último que tenían eran víveres.

—No te preocupes, querido—la bruja sonrió, haciéndole una señal con el dedo índice para que se acercara—, tú quieres demasiado a ese hombre y tienes cosas que pueden balancear el valor de la cura.

—Si lo tengo—Sanji se acercó y se mostró decidido—, te lo doy.

—¿Seguro?—la bruja comenzó a escribir con tinta dorada en el aire—No hay marcha atrás y tú vida estará en juego.

—Claro—el tritón se mostró decidido.

_*"Por tú padre_

_Hambre,_

Aquí le hizo tragar una púa de erizo de mar.

_Por tú voz,_

_El destino más atroz,_

Con otra espina, escribió unas letras y le hizo tragarlas con prontitud.

_Y de ti, _

_Unas ansias de vivir~_

La bruja puso su mano derecha en el pecho pálido del tritón, y notó que tenía un corazón lleno de valentía y de ilusiones. Le dio dolor hacer aquello, pero lo quería a su lado.

_En dos semanas_

_Una lanza en llamas_

_Tu corazón sentirá _

_Pero es el amor, _

_Del que nunca sabrás~"_

En esta parte, cogió una bola de musgo y lo metió en su pecho, justo alado del corazón, si el tritón no hubiese pedido por su padre adoptivo, quizás su destino fuera vivir, pero ahora lo tenía por siempre.

—Si hablas—dijo al terminar, dándole la botella—, morirás y vendrás como espuma hacia mí, tú estómago no resistirá mucho si no te alimentas bien, pero solo puedes comer unas bolas de musgo que no se encuentran en estas aguas, se encuentran en el sur, donde el clima es cálido.

Sanji la miró horrorizado, pero no podía reprocharle, se despidió con la mano derecha y se dirigió a la superficie.

.

.

.

Cuando Zeff despertó, lo último que vio de aquella pequeña berenjena fue el color dorado de sus cabellos y no supo más de él. Algo le decía que ya no lo volvería a ver.

—Estúpida berenjena—dijo en un susurro el cocinero—, tanto luchar por tu vida, para que te dejes morir por un vejete como yo.

.

.

.

Hace más de diez años, en un pilar de rocas, Zeff se encontró con un tritón muy pequeño, que al parecer había encallado como él y no sabía cómo bajar de ese lugar.

—¿De dónde vienes?—preguntó el hombre— ¿Y cómo terminaste aquí?

—Del North Blue—respondió el pequeño, con la voz débil—, venía en un barco que fue asaltado por piratas, pero una tormenta hizo que se hundiera.

—Tu nombre—ordenó, dándose cuenta de que el barco que se hundió era el mismo que había asaltado con su tripulación.

—Sanji…

Cuando los habían rescatado, Zeff había tenido problemas con los tripulantes del barco de rescate, querían al pequeño tritón y le estaban ofreciendo una enorme suma de beli si lo entregaba. Zeff se negó, tuvo que mentir diciendo que le pertenecía, sabía el destino de aquellas criaturas.

Cuando el pequeño pudo volver a nadar, este se reusó a abandonar a Zeff, alegando que no tenía familia y que él quería ser un cocinero, su mayor sueño era encontrar el All Blue, cosa que emocionó a Zeff internamente.

Diez años le cuidó a su manera, le enseñó a pelear con sus aletas y a cortejar a las damas.

Pero ahora, viendo las oscuras aguas que reflejaban la noche, el mar lloraba junto con él, la pequeña berenjena había muerto.


	7. Smooth

**Resumen Sexto Drabble: **Zoro apenas tenía catorce años cuando vio a un rubio fuera de su balcón, aparentemente flotaba y solo le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio le irritaba.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), donde Sanji es un vampiro y Zoro un joven estudiante de secundaria.

**Número de palabras:** 564

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **13\. Lobo disfrazado de cordero.

**Categoría:** PG-13

"_¡Hombre! Ella es candente_

_Como el ardiente sol del mediodía_

_Te oigo susurrar y las palabras _

_Derriten a cada uno_

_Pero tú te quedas tan serena."_

—Smooth—Santana

Su día era uno de mierda, claro que sí, desde que se despertó tarde para ir a la escuela y cogió el autobús equivocado, todo se veía venir. A sus dieciocho años, aun no sabía mucho de la vida y cuando regresaba a casa y vio una figura negra acechándolo en una callejuela, la única palabra que salió de su boca fue:

—Mierda.

Y todo se oscureció.

.

.

.

Zoro apenas tenía catorce años cuando vio a un rubio fuera de su balcón, aparentemente flotaba y solo le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, el rubio le irritaba.

—Deja de hacer eso—musitó molesto, un año había pasado desde que el rubio, de nombre Sanji, se había aparecido a las afueras de su casa y se las había arreglado para que Zoro le diera permiso de entrar a su casa cuando estuviera en esta, si él no estaba entonces la entrada se le sería negada—, ¿Vas a decirme por qué siempre vienes?

Porque todos los días Sanji le iba a visitar, molestándolo toda la noche con decirle solamente que estaba aburrido de su vida de vampiro.

—No—respondió el rubio, adentrándose cual felino a la habitación del chico, sentándose al borde de la cama del menor—, aun no mereces mi respuesta, eres muy pequeño.

Y la vena de la frente del menor se crispó enseguida, odiaba que le dijeran que era muy joven, más aquel tipejo escuálido que tenía enfrente.

—Por lo menos creceré con los años—dijo con rabia—, no como tú, cejas rizadas.

La sonrisa del vampiro desapareció, para dar paso a una mirada de furia, Zoro pensó que comenzaría a discutir pero no, Sanji se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, saltó y planeó y a partir de ese momento, Zoro supo lo que era la verdadera culpa y la angustia de no volver a saber de él.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba irritado, el vampiro rubio no había aparecido durante toda una semana y pensaba que era a causa suya. Cuando vio algo sentado sobre el balcón de su casa, suspiró aliviado.

Poco fue su alivio al subir corriendo a su cuarto y verlo mejor, Sanji estaba más pálido de lo usual y sangre cubría su rostro, no podía ser sangre de personas, el vampiro le había asegurado a Zoro que nunca mataba a sus víctimas, simplemente tomaba lo necesario, tampoco tomaría sangre de animales, para él eso sabía horrible.

—Vampiro maestro…—susurró el rubio, adentrándose al cuarto—, muy enfadado—fue lo último que dijo y se desplomó.

El menor se apuró a levantarlo y ponerlo en su cama, internamente estaba contento con que el rubio no fue a verle porque estaba enojado con él, sino porque su maestro le había llamado, pero eso no le ponía feliz, porque cuando comenzó a quitarle la ropa sucia al vampiro, notó varias contusiones en el estómago de este.

Sin darse cuenta, hasta ahora, ya estaba acostumbrado a la presencia del rubio y si de repente desaparecía, sabía que sufriría al igual que sufrió cuando Kuina murió. Se sabía muy joven, pero se propuso quitarle las riendas al rubio, porque Zoro era posesivo y no compartiría nada suyo.


	8. No you

**Resumen Septimo Drabble: **Todos los días era lo mismo, las primeras veces sintió furia, después lástima, ahora hastío, porque nadie ideaba algo nuevo para salirse con la suya.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), donde a Sanji casi a diario lo secuestran y Zoro lo salva una y otra vez.

**Número de palabras:** 794

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **7\. Desinterés

**Categoría:** PG-13

* * *

"_Oh, bésame_

_Tira el cigarrillo y luego bésame,_

_Elévame la vista y luego mátame de_

_Manera dulce. _

_Oh, sabes que yo sé que tú sabes_

_Si…_

_Me encanta…_

_Eh… digo, me encantaría conocerte."_

—No you girl—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Cuando sintió que le agarraban de la camisa ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación:

—No grites o disparo—la amenaza seguido de un fuerte empujón y de manos cubriéndole el rostro para que no gritase y alarmase a la gente.

La diferencia de los demás es que este tipo tenía al parecer más cojones que sus antecesores, porque si bien lo había amenazado con un arma de fuego, le habían comenzado a atar —cosa que nadie hasta el momento se había dignado en hacer—, Sanji estaba harto de la situación, desde que comenzó a crecer —catorce años para ser precisos— hasta ahora —veinte—, varios tipos seguían sus huellas.

No, no era que le debiera dinero a algún mafioso o algo por el estilo, simplemente le encontraban… llamativo, no quería que le recordasen que hombres poderosos le habían ofrecido a Zeff algunas cuantiosas sumas de dinero por él, demás está decir que el viejo les regreso el dinero a patadas en el culo.

Todos los días era lo mismo, las primeras veces sintió furia, después lástima, ahora hastío, porque nadie ideaba algo nuevo para salirse con la suya.

Sanji estaba ahora con los ojos vendados sintiendo como el vehículo se movía a toda velocidad, eso hizo que le llamase la atención, nadie llegaba tan lejos. Dio un respingo cuando sintió que varias manos le comenzaban a toquetear diversas partes del cuerpo, a punto estuvo de protestar cuando un fuerte chirrido, seguido de un volantazo sucedió.

—¡Oi! ¡Cejas rizadas!—la voz de un joven fue lo que vino después, Sanji lo reconoció enseguida, ese era Zoro, su no amigo de la infancia, quien tampoco era su vecino de alado, con quien tampoco tomaba clases en la misma Universidad y mucho menos era el tipo con el que se iba a casar la próxima semana, no, claro que no. ¡Ok! No engañaba a nadie negando lo obvio, vamos con el prometido de Sanji.

.

.

.

Cuando despertó y escuchó el chirrido del motor de un carro fue que dio un bostezo y miró hacia la dirección donde ese coche había ido, ese era el problema de estar en una relación con un tipo al que se la pasaban secuestrando todos los días, se tenía que mentalizar que al casarse con el hijo de Zeff, la pequeña berenjena pasaba a ser su responsabilidad… o algo así, Zeff no le dio mucho de donde elegir.

De pequeños se habían odiado mutuamente, por cosas estúpidas y pendejas, aunque ahora de grandes no había mucha diferencia. Comenzó a correr, dándose cuenta de que el camino que había tomado estaba siendo bloqueado por un cartel enorme de construcción, las calles se le habían vuelto a cambiar.

Si bien se estaba acostumbrando a los secuestros, recordó cuando fue testigo del primero, a sus catorce años ver que a su no amigo se lo llevaban a la fuerza no fue nada lindo, y más cuando sintió que a él mismo le arrancaban el corazón, seguido de las tripas y demás… se dio cuenta ahí que no podía vivir sin el rubio, a como había dicho Koshiro en un tiempo, hasta que le hiciesen algo a lo que más quería se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y eso pasó.

El Zoro de catorce años logró salvar a Sanji, quien a su vez le dio una patada en la cara por cargarlo cual princesa, no es que esperase un beso o agradecimiento…

—¡Un jodido gracias vendría bien!—le había gritado a Sanji.

El tiempo pasaba y pudo ver un coche, desenvainó la katana —que ya tenía licencia para ser usada en ocasiones como esa— y dio un sablazo, rompiendo las llantas y haciendo que el vehículo perdiera el control, chocara y explotara… suerte que Sanji no iba ahí, pudo identificar cuando una familia salió corriendo del desastre.

No sería la primera vez que confundía un coche, quince más y había hallado al que llevaba al rubio, sin pensarlo mucho logró que frenara —rompiendo un vidrio, ya había aprendido algo— y se dispuso a sacar a su prometido, se puso furioso al ver como estaba atado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados, pero más furioso estuvo al ver la ropa desarreglada del rubio, no preguntó, no era necesario.

.

.

.

Si hace más de diez años le hubieran dicho que se casaría con un tipo con cara de matón y de cabellos verdes… se hubiera reído y matado al que lo dijo. Pero ahora, con él sobre su cuerpo, no podría quejarse de mucho…


	9. Love me again

**Resumen Octavo Drabble: **Por una decisión unilateral, Sanji se había arrojado a un túnel de gusano, despidiéndose de su pareja y haciéndole prometer que le buscaría por todas partes.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), donde Zoro es un viajero del espacio y el tiempo y está en búsqueda de Sanji, a quien encuentra en un mundo lleno de caos y con la edad de siete años.

**Número de palabras:** 676

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **5\. Codicia

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Autor: **Este drabble, en verdad lo pienso demasiado para volverlo long fic, no dejo final ni nada de eso, porque es uno de los que más quiero ver publicados, más sinceramente, siento que es muy arriesgado, es Angst, smut, fluff, apocalíptico y contiene ciencia ficción, cosa que comúnmente en el Fandom de One Piece no veo… de echo no he visto. Me da miedo lanzarme porque no sé si la idea es algo fresca… aun así, la amo demasiado (a todos mis proyectos los amo con todo el corazón) como para verla en una esquina, acumulando polvo…

* * *

"_Sé que hice mal_

_Dejando tu corazón roto_

_¿Es eso lo que hacen los_

_Diablos?_

_Te llevó tanto tiempo_

_Donde solo los tontos han_

_Ido._

_Ahí envié al ángel _

_En ti." _

—Love me again—John Newman

* * *

Doscientos años habían pasado y su búsqueda aún seguía, le había prometido a su pareja encontrarle y así lo haría. Zoro, con apariencia de un joven de veinticinco años, figura atlética, piel canela y cicatrices en su cuerpo, había estado buscando aunque fuese una pequeña pista de lo que sería su pareja.

Lo habían separado de Sanji una vez que el último se había enterado de algo que no debía y la cacería había iniciado, ambos viajaban entre mundos, universos enteros, por el tiempo, en el tiempo y habían hecho camino por todas partes, se habían conocido así mismos en una línea del tiempo donde eran piratas, en muchas líneas se habían encontrado a sus yo siempre juntos, hasta que la situación no pudo más y Sanji tuvo que separarse de Zoro.

Por una decisión unilateral, Sanji se había arrojado a un túnel de gusano, despidiéndose de su pareja y haciéndole prometer que le buscaría por todas partes, molesto, Zoro casi se había negado a seguir con el viaje, pero era más importante encontrar al rubio antes que sus perseguidores.

Fue así que en sus viajes se dio cuenta que antes de que él llegase a algún lugar, alguien llegaba y destruía todo, tenía amigos viajeros quienes se unieron en su búsqueda, no lo dejarían solo. Pero en una de sus búsquedas se habían enterado de que los Sanji´s de mundos alternos, paralelos y demás estaban siendo casados, un marcador se había colocado en televisiones y relojes del tiempo, uno donde podían ver el número de muertes del rubio, llevaban más de mil y seguían en aumento.

Hasta que se dio el anunció de que ya no existía ninguno fue que Zoro se negó a dejar la búsqueda, algo le decía que su Sanji seguía con vida y se lo confirmó una carta, dándole la ubicación y lo que se encontraría al llegar al Universo en el que iría.

Y si al leer la carta fue grande su sorpresa, más grande lo fue verlo con sus propios ojos, estaba en un mundo forrado completamente de metal, todo era gris y la vida parecía no existir en ese lugar, si no fuera por las cámaras de oxigeno que estaban en buen estado, pensaría que era una trampa, más no lo era, lo confirmó al ver a una figura rubia diminuta, era Sanji, pero aparentemente tenía siete años.

La carta le había explicado que un túnel de gusano era inestable, podía hacer cualquier cosa con el cuerpo humano, Sanji pudo morir, envejecer, renacer, disminuir de edad y demás, eso era una ruleta rusa y lo que seguro pasó es que había rejuvenecido o muerto y renacido en este mundo tan hostil.

Zoro no estaba solo, lo acompañaban sus nakama y el capitán de un barco galáctico, tenía que cuidar de un niño y sabía que no sería sencillo tratar de no forzar al pequeño en sentir lo mismo que sentía por él, el problema era si había otro Zoro en ese mundo, porque si lo había no era su Sanji.

—¿Existe alguien como yo?—preguntó, sin fijarse si hablaban el mismo idioma.

—No—el rubio negó—, todas las personas que viven aquí no son como nosotros.

Un estruendo les llamó la atención, hasta que Zoro abrió su único ojo sano, los cazadores aún estaban en búsqueda de más Sanji´s o de restos de él, eso era malo, muy malo, porque habían localizado al auténtico y venían por su cuerpo.

Zoro no esperó a que reaccionaran, salió corriendo mientras cargaba al pequeño, no podía pelear teniendo a Sanji en sus brazos, pero podía correr, la dirección del barco fue lo que no sabía, pero eran minimaneces.

* * *

"_El amor_

_Es algo que _

_Muere_

_Se pudre,_

_Pero sirve de abono_

_A uno nuevo,_

_De ahí se piensa_

_Que el amor es_

_Inmortal"_

—Pär Lagerkvist—


	10. De paseo contigo

**Resumen Noveno Drabble: **Si bien Sanji era apenas un niño, no negaba que viéndolo a futuro, el niño sería un hombre muy apuesto, más no podía verse junto a él.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), donde Zoro de diecinueve años cuida de un Sanji de diez años.

**Número de palabras:** 463

**Comunidades: **Retos diarios.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **002\. Salida al parque/Prompt de Primavera.

**Categoría:** PG-13

"_Los amores de la infancia son los más ricos"_

—Naghi Tan—

Zoro no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora, de que el niño rubio al quien cuidaba todos los días por pedido de Zeff le miraba con admiración, se dio cuenta porque Nami —su compañera de Universidad— le había dicho que el pequeño parecía muy apegado a él.

Si bien Sanji era apenas un niño, no negaba que viéndolo a futuro, el niño sería un hombre muy apuesto, más no podía verse junto a él, era muy joven y se llevaban nueve años de diferencia. Pero al parecer al pequeño poco le importaba o no se daba cuenta de que su insistencia por llamar su atención era muy desesperante.

Harto de la situación y porque ya estaba cansado de darle vueltas al asunto, se lo llevó de paseo al parque de la ciudad, que era un niño y como tal debía de quemar esas energías que exudaba constantemente.

—¿A dónde vamos, marimo?—el niño había agarrado el habito de llamarle por apodos, mofándose del color del cabello del mayor, cosa que ponía de malas al hombre.

—Al parque—respondió secamente, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y los problemas de la Universidad le abrumaban, no tanto como el problema que tenía a su lado, no sabía cómo abordar el tema sobre amores con Sanji—, ya tienes diez años—abordó por lo sano, no quería que la duda se siguiera prolongando—, debo de suponer que ya te gusta alguien, ¿no es así?

—Si—el niño respondió, mostrándole una sonrisa radiante—, ella es la flor más bella que he visto, es linda.

—¿Una niña?—preguntó sorprendido, pensaba que le diría que era él su amor platónico, debió haber aceptado la apuesta que Nami le había propuesto, pero lejos de alegrarse, un peso se dejó sentir en su estómago.

—Es la más popular de la clase e inteligente—Sanji comenzó a mostrarse eufórico—, y es algo ruda, pero no importa—el niño movió su cabeza frenéticamente—, aun es linda.

Zoro no pudo más que sonreír, muy dentro de él se sentía desilusionado, pero ahí estaría, cuando al chico le rompieran por primera vez su corazón.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro le había preguntado que si alguien le gustaba, Sanji quiso decirle que sí y que era de él, pero temía a la reacción del mayor, sabía que el amor entre hombres no era bien visto, así que fingió con decirle que era de una niña. Esperaba que Zoro no se diese cuenta de que la descripción del carácter de la chica en cuestión era la de él, pero como siempre, el universitario no se daba ni por enterado.

—Estúpido cabeza de musgo—susurró feliz, porque a veces le amaba por despistado.


	11. Yes you

**Resumen Décimo Drabble: **La voz del juez del registro civil se dejó escuchar desde un helicóptero a través de un alta voz, mientras Zoro corría a toda prisa hacia un edificio en llamas.

**Universo: **Alter Universe (Universo Alterno), donde a Sanji casi a diario lo secuestran y Zoro lo salva una y otra vez.

**Número de palabras:** 874

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **5\. Codicia

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Dedicado a: **Srta. Komaeda, quien se sorprendió porque Sanji no sufrió en el séptimo drabble, ella pidió continuación, una donde Zoro y Sanji estuvieran casándose, aquí tienes, espero y te guste.

**Notas de Naghi: **Continuación del Séptimo Drabble: **No you…**

* * *

"_¡Oh! Cúrame:_

_Roza tú boquita con la mía,_

_Vuélame la cabeza y complétame._

_Oh, sabes que yo sé que tú sabes que te_

_Amo…_

_Eh… digo, que necesito amar a alguien."_

—No you girl—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

—¿Aceptas a Kuroashi no Sanji, como tu legitimo esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separé?—La voz del juez del registro civil se dejó escuchar desde un helicóptero a través de un alta voz, mientras Zoro corría a toda prisa hacia un edificio en llamas.

El juez era Akagami no Shanks, quien se había puesto como reto casar a Sanji y a Zoro costase lo que costase, dado que esta era una fecha muy importante y casi ningún juez había aceptado semejante reto y porque le darían alcohol gratis y porque su ahijado —Luffy— se lo había pedido.

La boda estaba desde el inicio hiendo viento en popa, aparentemente todo estaba en su lugar, Zoro estaba de pie frente al altar esperando a que Sanji llegase junto a su padre Zeff, ese día se habían asegurado de que todos sus conocidos y amigos de estos llevasen aunque fuese un arma, por precaución, Zoro sabía en lo que se metía cuando le propuso matrimonio a su no amigo de la infancia, a su no novio de toda la vida.

Con eso, ya serían una pareja al fin, no se estaban casando por la Iglesia, ya que esta se negaba a casar a dos personas de su mismo sexo —Zoro en este punto los mandó a la mierda, ni que fuera importante, él no era creyente de un Dios— y optaron por el casamiento civil, porque en Canadá —donde ambos vivían— se podían casar sin que el juez los mirase mal —y pobre del infeliz que hiciera que Sanji se sintiera incomodo, le había costado a Zoro hacer que Sanji se sintiera seguro al tomarle de la mano en la calle—, la boda se estaba haciendo al aire libre, en el jardín de la mansión de la Novia de Usopp —Kaya— y todos estaban vestidos de etiqueta.

Cuando la canción cambió a la marcha nupcial, Zoro sintió que su corazón saltaba de alegría al ver a su prometido asomarse junto con Zeff, ambos rubios estaban sonrojados —uno por vergüenza de tomar del brazo a su hijo y el otro porque era el centro de atención—, ya estaban llegando junto a Zoro cuando una mancha difusa sujetó de la cintura a Sanji y lo cargó.

—¡Gin!—fue el grito sorprendido de Sanji, quien no se podía creer que uno de sus amigos hiciera eso, en pleno día de su boda.

—Lo siento, pero siempre me has gustado—el moreno le sonrió, a pesar de que tenía a todos los invitados apuntándole con un arma de fuego.

—Bájalo—ordenó Zoro, molesto por la situación, porque debió de hacerle caso a su intuición, siempre había sospechado de Gin, ese bastardo siempre le miraba con odio cuando Sanji no estaba presente.

Gin se negó, sonriendo a un más cuando una camioneta todo terreno se adentró a la mansión, destrozando todo a su paso, solo se detuvo para que Gin se subiera junto con el cocinero.

—Quítamelo, si puedes—se rió Gin, y Zoro no se contuvo.

—Pase lo que pase—ordenó—, la boda no se pospone.

El juez simplemente sonrió y asintió, esta era una de esas bodas que sería memorable recordar.

.

.

.

—¡Acepto!—gritó Zoro mientras rebanaba la puerta del edificio, las televisoras estaban emitiendo la persecución, habían pasado más de tres horas y la boda a un seguía en pie, nunca un secuestro hacia el cocinero había dilatado tanto.

—Sanji ¿Aceptas a Roronoa Zoro como tu fiel esposo, amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?—Shanks, ahora guindado de una escalera del helicóptero preguntó.

Smoker, quien estaba harto de la situación ya quería terminar con todo e irse a su casa, le miró con incredulidad ¿Cómo esperaban que Kuroashi respondiera mientras estaba amordazado y con aparente signos de violencia física? Se sorprendió más al ver como el rubio trataba de quitarse la mordaza con desespero.

—¡Acepto!—Sanji gritó con una sonrisa en el rostro, porque nadie, aparte de Zoro, le amaría con tanta pasión.

Nadie se esperaba que Shanks se saltase algunas líneas, pero así lo hizo, no veía prudente preguntar si alguien se oponía a la boda, porque de sobra había uno que si se oponía.

—Entonces—tosió el pelirrojo—, con el poder que me otorga el estado, los declaro marido y… marido, Zoro puedes besar a Sanji.

Y Zoro lo haría, cuando terminase con el bastardo de Gin, era hora de aprovechar a las televisoras y enseñarle al mundo que Kuroashi no Sanji llevaría su apellido y tenía a alguien que lo rescatase hasta la muerte.

Para Sanji aquella boda seria recordada por siempre, cuando convenciera a Zoro para adoptar a un niño, le enseñaría al pequeño las proezas que sus tíos y su padre habían pasado para poder hacer que ellos dos estuvieran por siempre juntos.

Porque Sanji era un romanticón y esa era una escena de boda digna de una película Hollywoodense.


	12. De pie en el horizonte

**Resumen Onceavo Drabble: **Lo más extraño era, que cada vez que se encontraba con Sanji ambos iniciaran una pelea, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque se sentía atraído hacia el cocinero.

**Universo: **AU, Donde Zoro es un hombre casado y no le dice nada a Sanji de su esposa y dos hijos, este descubre el engaño y con el orgullo que le caracteriza, se marcha sin decir adiós...

**Número de palabras:** 1310

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **028\. Posesivo

**Categoría:** R

**Notas de Naghi: **Iniciamos con el smut, aunque la verdad soy mala con el lemon, creo que debo de practicar más, así que solo habrá lime… hay Angst, no puedo vivir sin escribir angst, lo siento tanto. Sanji tiene la apariencia antes del Time Skipe, cuando tenga la apariencia después del Time Skipe avisaré, aunque ustedes solitos creo que se podrán dar cuenta.

**Parte 1 de 5**

* * *

"_¿Cómo puedo decirte que estaba_

_Equivocado?_

_¿Cómo puedo decirte que estaba_

_Equivocado?_

_Cuando soy _

_El hombre más orgulloso que alguna vez_

_Nació"_

—Stand on the horizon— Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Cada vez que Zoro se encontraba con Sanji, era inevitable que ambos terminaran en la cama, primero iniciarían con una pelea por simples cosas vánales, para después arremeter con el cuerpo y decir con ello las palabras que no podían salir de sus bocas.

Zoro sin pensarlo mucho se sentía pleno al arremeter con fuerza entre las piernas del rubio, el vaivén de caderas y el movimiento constante era lo que más le hacía estar en éxtasis, besos y caricias eran lo que más había antes del orgasmo, apretones y retortijones eran el aviso de que su amante estaba por correrse. En esos momentos, cuando las mejillas de Sanji se teñían de rojo y un gemido alto salía de entre sus labios, deseaba con mucha fuerza haber conocido antes al hombre, antes de que cometiera el error de casarse con su amiga de la infancia Kuina, antes de tener a sus dos hijos.

Sanji había sido incorporado al grupo de los mugiwara —como Luffy había nombrado a aquel extraño grupo de amigos— hace poco más de un año, él que lo había presentado había sido Ace, el hermano mayor de Luffy, quien con una sonrisa había declarado que si no fuera porque ya estaba con Marco, indudablemente saldría con Sanji.

Zoro tuvo que reconocer que Ace tenía un poco de razón, Sanji era la clase de hombre que se veía demasiado bien con un traje —cosa que llevaba puesto en ese momento— y esas largas e interminables piernas invitaban al placer, en el momento en qué pensó aquello negó rápidamente, él ya era un hombre casado.

Pero por esas fechas tenía demasiados problemas con Kuina, ella había dado a luz a su segundo hijo y había asumido un papel demasiado dócil ante Zoro, cosa que a él no le gustaba para nada, se había enamorado de la mujer que antes era, una a la cual no le gustaba ser tratada como menos, que exigía ser tratada como su igual, pero al parecer había cambiado y demasiado, ya no era la persona de la cual había estado enamorado.

Los fines de semana eran las fechas donde todos se reunían para saber de la vida de sus amigos y relajarse de la vida familiar de las cuales unos pocos se habían salvado, solo Luffy, Sanji y Chopper eran los afortunados al estar solteros y no estar atados a una vida que exigía demasiado de ellos, pero Zoro se había dado cuenta que Luffy estaba comportándose extraño alado de Sanji, quizás fuera porque era un cocinero, dueño de su propio restaurante y eso haya llamado la atención de su capitán.

Lo más extraño era, que cada vez que se encontraba con Sanji ambos iniciaran una pelea, hasta que un día se dio cuenta de que lo hacía porque se sentía atraído hacia el cocinero, le atraía la sonrisa radiante que mostraba cada vez que hablaba de su negocio, la sonrisa que mostraba al hablar de donde se había criado, la pasión que demostraba cuando cocinaba para ellos y el brillo que radiaba cuando se le preguntaba si era feliz. Sanji era consciente de que casi todos sus amigos estaban casados, más por alguna razón, Zoro no le había dicho que ya tenía esposa y dos hijos.

Todo comenzó poco después de despedirse de sus amigos, había visto que el cocinero era dueño de una motocicleta y le vio montarse sobre ella, ya era más de media noche y el metro había dejado de laborar y al parecer el rubio se había dado cuenta de que Zoro no tenía como irse a su casa.

—¿Quieres un aventón?—Preguntó, mientras se ponía una chamarra para contrarrestar el frío que había en la noche.

—Vivo del otro lado de la ciudad—dijo sin pensarlo, no quería que Sanji se enterara de su esposa, estaba siendo egoísta y quería un poco de aquel hombre del cual en ese momento había caído embelesado.

—Bien—Sanji sacó un cigarro y lo encendió para poco tiempo después darle una larga calada—, mañana tengo que estar en el All Blue a primera hora—exhaló el humo de su cigarro— y no puedo llevarme toda la noche hiendo y viniendo, si quieres, puedes ir a dormir a mi casa.

Eso era lo que quería en ese momento, lo que más anhelaba, pero antes, debía de avisar que no llegaría sino hasta al día siguiente, no quería que Kuina lo esperara despierta, cosa que dudaba, ella últimamente estaba reacia a hablar mucho tiempo con él.

El encuentro carnal fue algo que pensó no sucedería fácilmente, en su momento creyó que Sanji solo amaba a las mujeres, pero una noche, había confesado que no podía tocar de alguna manera sexual a una mujer, le era repugnante pensar en ensuciar la belleza de una dama, por esa razón Ace había hecho aquel comentario, Sanji prefería a los hombres como compañeros sexuales y a las mujeres la veía como algo inalcanzable.

Zoro era bisexual, el sexo entre hombres era lo que más le gustaba, pero podía establecerse con una mujer, siempre y cuando esta le siguiera el ritmo, cosa que ni Kuina podía conseguir.

Llegaron a la casa del rubio y sin pensarlo mucho, Zoro se abalanzó hacia los labios de este, esa noche descubrió que si bien era bueno en la cocina, Sanji era letal en la cama…

Bueno en la cocina, fenomenal en la cama… y con un cuerpo de infarto, aquello era su muerte.

.

.

.

Ahora, en el presente, vio con impotencia como Sanji saludaba con una sonrisa a Kuina y a sus hijos, todo había sido descubierto, y de mala manera, pero como el caballero que Sanji decía ser, nunca mostró un atisbo de odio o enojo.

—Zoro no me había comentado de que había alguien nuevo en el grupo—Kuina comentó sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias de sus palabras, Zoro creyó ver una mueca de dolor proveniente del cocinero, se sentía fatal, nunca había querido hacerle daño a Sanji.

—Creo que estamos en lo mismo—Sanji sonrió—, él nunca había comentado de que tenía una esposa tan hermosa como usted.

Dolor es lo que vio en los ojos azules de su amante, dolor, frustración y un brillo que supo eran lágrimas contenidas.

—Lamento que no pueda hablar mucho tiempo con ustedes—el rubio comenzó a despedirse—, pero tengo que estar en el restaurante en unos pocos minutos.

Kuina le dijo adiós con un beso en la mejilla y Zoro vio como el rubio apretaba sus nudillos ante eso.

—Hasta pronto—fue lo último que escuchó del cocinero.

.

.

.

—Este es Kuroashi no Sanji—Ace lo presentó con alegría—, tiene veintiún años y es dueño del famoso restaurante "All Blue" y no solo eso, ¡es el mejor cocinero en el mundo! Lástima que ando con Marco—fue el lamento del pecoso.

Una figura larga salió de entre las sombras, un hombre delgado, de piel pálida, cabello rubio y ojos azules —el único que se mostraba era el derecho, el izquierdo era cubierto por un mechón largo de cabello— sonrió a los presentes, la ceja era la que había llamado la atención de Zoro, quien no pudo contener una risa, era hilarante conocer a alguien con las cejas en forma de remolino.

—Curly—susurró por lo bajo, siendo escuchado por el rubio, quien solo lanzó una patada a su dirección, dándole a Zoro la sensación de adrenalina ante la fuerte patada del hombre.

—Y es campeón de King Boxin y Sambate—añadió el pecoso.

Zoro sonrió, era algo nuevo, algo que nunca pensó que llegaría, su nuevo rival estaba delante de él.


	13. De pie en el horizonte parte 2

**Resumen Doceavo Drabble: **El rubio sintió un nudo en el estómago, eso era imposible, Zoro tenía la misma edad que él, debía haber estado con ella antes de los diecisiete para poder tener un niño de cuatro años.

**Universo: **AU, Donde Zoro es un hombre casado y no le dice nada a Sanji de su esposa y dos hijos, este descubre el engaño y con el orgullo que le caracteriza, se marcha sin decir adiós...

**Número de palabras:** 1517

**Comunidades: **Retos a la carta y Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **03\. Tormenta

**Categoría:** PG-17

**Notas de Autor: **Hay LuSan, así que ya avisé, vuelvo a escribirlo pero en mayúscula ¡LUSAN! Dejo el link de la canción con la que me inspiré: www punto naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com/46420 punto html.

**Parte 2 de 5**

* * *

"_Estoy de pie junto al horizonte _

_Quiero atravesarlo contigo_

_Pero cuando el sol está tan abajo_

_Todo está frio,_

_En la línea del horizonte_

_Ven a mí…_

_Oh no vendrás a mí…_

_Ven a mí…_

_Oh no vendrás a mí._

—Stand on the horizon—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Sanji se sentía estúpido, herido y traicionado, todo era tan perfecto para ser cierto, debió hacerle caso a Robin quien en su momento ella le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con Zoro, que no sabía nada de él, pero había confiado en el marimo, parecía el tipo de persona que no mentiría sobre algo tan grande. ¿Cómo había sido que se había enterado, si con Zoro llevaba más de siete meses de relación? Fue cosa del destino, algo pequeño, como llevarle el almuerzo a Luffy, quien vivía del otro lado de la Ciudad como Zoro.

Vio a Zoro junto a una mujer y dos niños, uno de aparente cuatro años que se parecía absolutamente a Zoro y el otro era un bebé, al verlos rezó porque fuera su hermana y esos niños sus sobrinos… el destino era cruel.

—Zoro, ¿Volverás a salir este fin de semana con tus amigos?—La mujer le preguntó, mirándolo con enojo—Siempre te quedas hasta el Lunes y ya me cansé de estar sola cuidando a los niños, son tan bien tus hijos.

El rubio sintió un nudo en el estómago, eso era imposible, Zoro tenía la misma edad que él, debía haber estado con ella antes de los diecisiete para poder tener un niño de cuatro años.

—¡Mierda!—Quiso vomitar, apretó fuertemente las bolsas donde llevaba el almuerzo de Luffy, todo eso era una putada, él era el maldito colado en esa ecuación, era la puta, pero por Dios que eso no había sido su intención, no había querido involucrarse en una familia, que de sobra se veía que ya llevaban su tiempo, quiso darse la vuelta y salir huyendo, pero el niño de cabellos verdes se les había soltado a sus papas y había cruzado la calle, no sería tan malo si un camión no se dirigiera a toda velocidad en esa calle, sin soltar las bolsas y viendo que el marimo y su esposa se habían puesto a discutir y no se habían dado cuenta del escape del pequeño, se lanzó hacia la dirección del niño y corrió tan rápido para empujar al pequeño y esperar que tuviera la suerte de no ser embestido por el camión.

Un grito alertó a los padres del pequeño, quienes vieron como el rubio estaba tirado cerca de la acera con el niño en brazos, el cerebro de Sanji le decía que se levantara y se fuera rápidamente de aquel lugar, pero su orgullo le decía que no era él el que tenía que esconderse, no era él el que tenía que avergonzarse, si la persona que había fallado había sido Zoro.

Pero el dolor en el pecho era enorme, aun no se había levantado del suelo, quería hacerse un ovillo y llorar por el dolor que la traición le ocasionaba.

—¿Está bien, señor?—el niño preguntó, abrazándolo fuertemente, porque la tristeza de Sanji era palpable.

—No—admitió, sintiéndose sucio y ruin, él había estado acostándose con el padre del niño, él no había preguntado si tenía una familia y su corazón se había contraído ante la pregunta inocente del niño, no, no estaba bien, estaba herido y quizás jamás se recuperaría de la traición, porque se había enamorado completamente del cabeza de musgo—, lo siento tanto.

El pequeño le abrazó más fuerte, sus padres aun no llegaban hacia donde estaban ellos, pero algo en el interior del menor le decía que el hombre sufría por otra cosa.

—Yo tampoco estoy bien—el niño le susurró—, mis padres diario se pelean y mamá ya no me presta atención, dice que mi padre quizás la esté engañando, que por eso es distante con ella—sintió el apretón que el mayor puso en el abrazo—, no me importa que padre haga lo que haga, solo ya quiero que dejen de pelear…

—¡Koishiro!—la mujer gritó asustada, arrodillándose alado de los dos y quitándole al niño bruscamente—¿Estás bien?

Sanji no escuchó la respuesta, se levantó rápidamente y procedió a darse la vuelta para poder marcharse de ahí, pero la mujer lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano, no, eso no podía estar pasando.

—¿Sanji?—La voz de Zoro le hizo dar un respingo, no le había dicho un apodo, él le había llamado por su nombre.

—Zoro—respondió, dándose lentamente la vuelta, grave error, porque vio en la cara del espadachín el miedo y la angustia del hombre, quiso sonreír pero no podía, simplemente evitó la mirada de Zoro— No me habías dicho que tenías una hermosa esposa y un par de niños tan encantadores.

Y ahí se dijo que jamás lo perdonaría.

.

.

.

Había llegado a la casa de Luffy, después de haber inventado que iba hacia su restaurante, nunca pensó que huiría como un cobarde, cuando Luffy le abrió la puerta, Sanji se lanzó a abrazar al menor, quien desde que él había llegado al grupo le había dicho que le quería, ese chico nunca se había rendido, diario le decía que lo quería a su lado.

—¿Qué tienes Sanji?—Luffy correspondió el abrazo y sintió una humedad en su hombro, el moreno se metió a su casa junto con Sanji y cerró la puerta tras de ellos, no indagaría, si Sanji quería decírselo él lo escucharía—¿Sanji?

El rubio agarró el rostro del menor y se inclinó para besarle, sabía que aquello era malo, que no debía de darle esperanzas a Luffy, pero él era el que tenía a su alcance y ahora necesitaba sentir afecto, aunque fuese fugaz, necesitaba sentir el cariño de otra persona y Luffy estaba dispuesto a darle ese calor que necesitaba.

Todo con el menor era tan dulce y brusco, se había dejado someter por el líder de aquel grupo de amigos, dejó que Luffy demostrara su afecto con el cuerpo, sintió dolor y angustia por parte del menor, sintió el amor y adoración que el menor sentía para con él.

—¿Quieres ir a Francia conmigo?—Luffy le preguntó entre los movimientos de caderas y oscilaciones para sentir en plenitud el cuerpo de su cocinero, todo en el rubio pedía a gritos desaparecer de ahí y Luffy se lo cumpliría, no por nada era la persona que los protegía, sabía las necesidades de sus nakama, sabía sin que Sanji se lo hubiese dicho que había tenido sus encuentros con Zoro, que se había dado cuenta de que era casado, le dolía en el pecho que su nakama estuviera tan dolido, y a pesar de que estaba dentro de él, aun no sería suyo, porque aquello era sexo de desquite, de dolor, de despecho.

—Donde tú me quieras llevar, capitán—Sanji arqueó la espalda cuando sintió que Luffy había golpeado su próstata, gimió audiblemente—Donde quieras.

El celular de Luffy resonó por la habitación y sin dejar de moverse Luffy lo tomó, leyó en la pantalla el nombre de su mano derecha y sin que Sanji pudiese hacer algo, contestó la llamada.

—¡Al habla Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el señor del bajo mundo! ¿Con quién hablo?—Luffy se acercó al rostro de Sanji y le besó posesivamente.

"_Soy yo, Zoro"_ la voz del espadachín era de angustia _"¿Has visto a Sanji?_

—¿A Sanji?—Luffy embistió más fuerte y con más rapidez—No, no lo he visto ¿Es que ha ocurrido algo?

"_No, nada… ¿Qué está pasando ahí?"_ un gemido por parte de Sanji se había colado entre los labios del cocinero.

—Estoy viendo una película, ¿Enserio no ha pasado nada entre ustedes?—insistió, le quería dar una oportunidad a su nakama y si este le respondía que no, esa semana se llevaría a Sanji.

"_No, no es importante…"_

Luffy colgó, si no era importante entonces no necesitaba sentirse mal.

—Deja tus cosas resueltas—susurró Luffy, masturbando al cocinero—, nos iremos la próxima semana.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba desesperado, Sanji no contestaba su teléfono y el All Blue negaba el paradero del rubio, hasta que un día se enteró por la boca de Nami de algo que jamás pensó que pasaría.

—Luffy se llevó a Sanji a Francia—la pelirroja harta de tantas preguntas por parte de Zoro, le había dado por fin el paradero del rubio—, dijo que Sanji quería aprender más de cocina, y que se alojarían con Shanks, si fueron con él, lo más seguro es que se recorran toda Europa.

No, eso debía de ser mentira, Luffy nunca le había dicho sobre ese viaje, había discutido con Kuina durante toda esa semana por la falta de atención a su familia, pero no podía pensar si no sabía nada del cocinero, ahora con el paradero del rubio, sabía que él se había ido por el dolor de la traición.

Y nada podía hacer, tenía a su esposa y no podía abandonar a su familia.


	14. I m your villain

**Resumen Treceavo Drabble: **Ahí supo que era dueño de un demonio demasiado joven y que entre más lo mantuviera encerrado, este se podría volver salvaje y no obedecer las órdenes de su protector.

**Universo: **AU, Donde Kuina le deja un regalo a un Zoro de diez años antes de morir y le dice que tenga mucho cuidado con él, porque apenas es un niño.

**Número de palabras:** 1334

**Comunidades:** Reto diario.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **007\. A Lifeless Ordinary (Need a Little Help)/Sin vida ordinaria (Necesito un poco de ayuda).

**Categoría:** PG-17

"_Dices una palabra,_

_Y yo soy tu villano._

_Veo la pasión emerger, _

_Y yo soy tu villano._

_Pero seria,_

_Tú eres tan seria, _

_Como un mozo odiando al rico,_

_¡Pero tomando sus propinas!_

—I´m your villain—Franz Ferdinand

Zoro frunció el ceño ante el panorama en el que se encontraba, con dieciocho años estaba siendo guiado por un niño de trece años, a quien tuvo que cuidar desde los diez, y ahora este lo iba arrastrando para salvarle la vida. El demonio al que cuidaba era un pequeño rubio de aparentes trece años de edad, pero que en realidad tenía más de mil, asunto complejo a su parecer.

—¡Corre más rápido Zoro!—el pequeño le gritó, poniendo cara de desesperación, y al mayor no le gustaba verlo preocupado, supuestamente tenía que cuidar de él, pero Zoro era el que terminaba metiéndose en problemas.

Kuina le había dado un encendedor un par de semanas antes de morir, le había dicho que cuando se sintiese solo simplemente digiera:_ "Acompáñame en mi soledad"_, para Zoro de diez años eso había sido ridículo, pero había aceptado el regalo, Kuina no era de regalarle las cosas, mucho menos ese encendedor que desde antes llevaba todo el tiempo a todas partes.

Dos semanas después, su hermana había muerto y aun así se había negado a decir aquellas palabras, meses después su padre adoptivo había sido asesinado y algunas personas lo mandaron al orfanato, debido que no tenía a nadie más que le cuidase. Sufrió de abusos por parte de los chicos mayores, se defendía, no había duda de eso, pero siempre peleaban en montón y eso hacía que perdiera. No le gustaba justificar sus derrotas, por eso entrenaba en las mañanas.

Conoció a un niño de nombre Luffy, quien se hizo su amigo de inmediato, seguido de una niña pelirroja llamada Nami y de una adolescente que era demasiado seria pero que les trataba muy bien, Robin era su nombre.

Una noche, cuando todos dormían —o eso pensaba—, vio como Luffy salía cuidadosamente de la habitación y corría hacia el patio, Zoro lo siguió, pero se había perdido al salir de la habitación, por alguna razón algo le dijo que siguiera cierto camino y vio que Luffy estaba escondido entre los arbustos.

—¡_Quiero sonreír más!_—susurró Luffy ante una pulsera con una brújula en medio, Zoro se quedó boquiabierto al ver que un adolescente salía entre una bola de fuego y se agachaba para abrazar al menor. Aquel adolescente tenía pecas y el cabello negro, y le sonreía a Luffy como si fuera la cosa más importante en su vida.

—_Y conmigo serás feliz_—había respondido aquel joven.

—¡Ace!—Luffy le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Zoro observó el encendedor dorado que le había dado Kuina, no creía que esa cosa hiciera lo mismo, lo guardó, pero las voces de Nami y Robin le hicieron detenerse.

—¿Así que ese es Ace?—preguntó la mayor, dándole una sonrisa a Luffy y este había asentido con energía, para tener apenas ocho años, el niño era demasiado imperativo y dirigiéndose al pecoso preguntó—¿Conocerás a Franky y Brook?

—¿Y a Usopp y Chopper?—la pelirroja añadió.

—Claro—Ace las miró con alegría—, ellos hablan mucho de ustedes.

Zoro se dio la vuelta, aun incrédulo ante lo que había visto y de nueva cuenta contempló el encendedor, tan abstraído estaba que no se dio cuenta que Ace lo había visto y le había quitado de un arrebaton aquel encendedor.

—¡Tú eres el dueño de Sanji!—le gritó, aferrándose al objeto y haciendo que los niños saltaran asustados—¿Por qué no le has dejado libre?

El niño no sabía que decir, le intimidaba el fuego que había rodeado a ese joven, y la mirada de enojo que le tiraba.

—Me lo regaló mi hermana antes de morir—dijo en un susurro—, nunca pensé que algo habitara dentro.

Ahí supo que era dueño de un demonio demasiado joven y que entre más lo mantuviera encerrado, este se podría volver salvaje y no obedecer las órdenes de su protector, supo que habían tres clases de demonios: protectores, protegidos y comodines… Sanji y Ace eran comodines.

Tardó varias semanas en dejar salir a su demonio, en esos momentos, cuando era pequeño, pensaba que quizás fuera grande y musculoso igual que Ace, pero ahora de grande, se dio cuenta que la actitud sobreprotectora de Ace para con Sanji, era porque era el más pequeños de los demonios —Chopper no contaba, él tenía dos mil años más que Sanji— y era uno de los más codiciados.

—_Acompáñame en mi soledad_—esperaba que su demonio no lo atacase, y la incertidumbre vino.

—_Nunca estarás solo—_fue la respuesta y entre el fuego y el aire, una pequeña figura había aparecido, era aparentemente un niño de ocho años, de cabellos rubios, piel pálida y ojos enormes de color azul, de un azul intenso, podía decir que quizás ambos ojos eran de ese color, dado que el ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un mechón de cabellos.

Zoro se sentía desilusionado, esperaba alguien grande y fuerte, no un niño.

.

.

.

—Pudimos escapar—la voz de Sanji, ahora de aparentes diecinueve años se dejó escuchar, bastantes años habían pasado y Zoro tenía veinticuatro y su demonio era menor que él en apariencia, cinco años.

Habían recorrido casi todo el infierno, escondiéndose de los demonios que querían al más joven de ellos, que en este caso venía siendo el rubio, Zoro cuando era más joven había dejado que se lo llevaran, no quería involucrarse en problemas absurdos de seres infernales. Pero Ace, Brook, Franky, Usopp y Chopper le habían amenazado, solo había diez comodines y según fueran tratados, sus poderes se desarrollarían tomando la forma de su dueño. No les había puesto atención y había hecho oídos sordos.

Ahora de grande se lamentaba del carácter voluble que Sanji había adquirido, su antiguo opresor le había hecho cosas que Zoro no quería recordar cuando lo había ido a rescatar. Después una horda de demonios los fueron siguiendo y ellos ya no podían esconderse, así que el rubio había optado por esconderse en el infierno, cuidando siempre del mayor.

Recorrieron ríos de lava, bosques de espinas y un sinnúmero de lugares que eran usados para la condena eterna.

En todo ese viaje, Zoro estaba comenzando a desarrollar afecto hacia el menor, era extraño sentir aquello ante su demonio, pero estar a su lado siempre le relajaba, aunque se la pasasen peleando entre sí

.

.

.

—_Tú no eres Kuina—el demonio lo miró atento y mostrándose dolido._

—_Ella ha muerto y me dio aquel encendedor—explicó el mayor, desilusionado del demonio_, _no creía que ese chico fuera a convertirse en algo como Ace, parecía a punto de llorar, pero incrédulo miró como se convertía en un hombre de aparentes veinte años, su versión adulta._

—_¡No juegues conmigo mocoso!—la voz era como un rugido, haciendo que a Zoro se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, sintió que el aire se movía fuertemente y se reunía alrededor del demonio, fuego apareció y de igual manera le rodeó, fue el brillo de las pupilas del hombre que le dijo que el demonio estaba triste y esa era su manera de lamentarse lo perdido. _

_Zoro estuvo con él hasta que el demonio se cansó y volvió en su forma original, quizás no fuera tan malo, pensó mientras le abrazaba, quizás y él en verdad nunca le dejaría solo. _

.

.

No supo cómo sucedió, pero el demonio había sido capturado y llevado lejos de él, más de diez años huyendo para que el mismo Sanji se ofreciera para que no le lastimaran…

Ahora, decidido, iría tras aquel demonio, porque quería demasiado a Sanji como para dejárselo a alguien más y todos sus amigos le habían dicho que irían con él, costase lo que costase.

Si una vez deseó tener una vida normal, ahora no, le gustaba esa emoción, porque con Sanji nada era normal. 


	15. To binge

**Resumen Catorceavo Drabble: **Nunca se llevarían bien, había llegado a esa conclusión después de reflexionar sobre el asunto, se odiaban y nadie cambiaría aquello.

**Universo: **One Piece, Donde Zoro desea que nunca hubiera existido Sanji y una mujer se le aparece junto a un Zoro de mayor edad.

**Número de palabras:** 1045

**Comunidades:** Reto diario y Retos a la Carta

**Número y Nombre del reto: **006\. Instinto

**Categoría:** PG-17

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **Sin duda, este drabble se volverá long fic, mi mente da para más con esta idea.

* * *

"_Esperando al lado del buzón_

_Y del tren,_

_Rondando las colinas hasta_

_Que escuche ese nombre._

_Buscando una sierra con la que pueda_

_Cortar estas cadenas y_

_Lo único que quiero es alguien_

_Con quien estar"_

—To binge—Gorillaz

* * *

Después de haber tenido una pelea enorme contra el cocinero, Zoro se había ido al Nido de Cuervo, estaba molesto y harto de todo lo que se refería a Sanji, no lo soportaba y sabía que el cocinero tampoco lo toleraba, era un odio mutuo que inició desde el primer día de haberse conocido.

Molesto, tomó la primera pesa que vio y comenzó a contar…

1…

La pelea había iniciado por algo absurdo a ojos del espadachín, no creía que tocar una sartén y que se le cayese al suelo fuera para tanto.

2…

Era ridículo, Sanji le había gritado que nunca había tocado sus katanas como para que él tocara su cocina, que él supiera, la cocina era de todos los mugiwara, no solo del rubio.

…

…

125…

Nunca se llevarían bien, había llegado a esa conclusión después de reflexionar sobre el asunto, se odiaban y nadie cambiaría aquello.

Había levantado las pesas más de cinco mil veces y aunque le hicieran falta un par de miles más, tenía sed y necesitaba tomar agua, vio la posición del Sol por el rabillo del ojo, a esa hora el cocinero estaría sirviéndoles a las mujeres de la tripulación algo de tomar y un postre. Cuando bajó se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, pero algo había de más, Law, que estaba con ellos después de la pelea contra Doflamingo, estaba sentado alado del cocinero en el pasto del Sunny y parecía que ambos tenían una plática muy interesante, no había nada malo en eso, el cocinero podía hablar con quien se le pegase la regalada gana, lo que le molestó es que Law tenía un vaso de agua de frutas igual que las chicas, parecía hecho con esmero… a ninguno de sus nakama le había hecho algo así y eso le irritó.

—¡Hey! ¡Cocinero de mierda!—gruñó, mientras se acercaba al par y desenvainaba a Kitetsu—¿Desde cuando eres atento con los hombres, más con uno que no es de tu tripulación?

En el fondo, Zoro sabía que eso era un pretexto para pelear con el cocinero, porque eso no valía la pena, no era necesario haber peleado a como lo había hecho, no se había contenido y Law al ver las intenciones asesinas en el único ojo de Zoro separó con un ataque a los dos mugiwara.

—_¡Room!—_Law movió sus manos—_¡Shambles!_

Y Sanji ya no estaba delante de Zoro, ahora se encontraba detrás de Law.

—¡Ven aquí, cejas rizadas!—gritó, haciendo que el resto de la tripulación se acercara a ver lo que ocurría, era raro ver a Zoro gritar de esa manera, normalmente era calmado y no explotaba, dado que se controlaba con la meditación, pero ese Zoro había perdido sus cabales.

—¿Qué diablos te ocurre, cabrón?—Sanji tampoco sabía lo que le pasaba a Zoro por la cabeza, aquella pelea no tenía sentido y mucho menos era para hacerla grande.

—¡Ocurre que desearía que nunca hubieras existido!—el espadachín gritó, sin darse cuenta de las palabras dichas por el arranque de ira, hasta que un fuerte golpe le hizo chocar contra el mástil del Sunny, parpadeó incrédulo, frente a él Luffy lo veía con enojo.

—¡Todos somos nakama!—gritó el capitán—¡Nadie desea eso! ¿Me escuchas Zoro? ¡Nadie!

Iba a replicar desde luego que lo haría, pero de repente todos quedaron paralizados y Zoro se puso en guardia.

"_¿Ese es tú deseo?"_ la voz de una mujer se dejó oír.

—¿Quién pregunta?—Zoro miró por todas partes, pero no podía ver a nadie más que a sus nakama que no se habían podido mover.

"_La mujer que te enseñará lo que es la vida sin la persona que odias"_

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que desearas eso—un Zoro, que aparentaba la treintena veía con desilusión al Zoro de veintiuno.

—Cállate—desvió la mirada, observando el mundo al que había caído junto su yo mayor pero de otro mundo paralelo, parecía ser una ciudad, pero habían objetos extraños y no reconocía la mayor parte de las cosas—, tú deseo es diferente al mío ¿Por qué?

—Porque perdí a Sanji por una estupidez—contestó sin pena el mayor, igual de despistado que su yo menor—, y aparentemente tenemos que ver la vida de nuestros otros yo, para ver si en verdad queremos que nuestros deseos se cumplan.

—No veo porqué tenemos que hacer esto—comenzó a caminar el menor—, si mi deseo sigue en pie, te dará al Sanji de mi mundo, y dudo cambiar de opinión, ¿Qué le pasó a tú cocinero?

—Murió—el espadachín menor se detuvo abruptamente, él deseaba que no existiera el cocinero, más nunca le había deseado la muerte—, el estúpido me salvó de una mujer y nunca pudimos dar con los…

—No me puedo creer esto—una voz jovial y conocida hizo que ambos espadachines dieran la vuelta y se encontraran con un Sanji de quince años, junto a otro Zoro de diez, quien les miraba con el ceño fruncido—, no sabía que había más de ti, marimo-chan—el rubio se inclinó y besó la mejilla del menor—, es como verte en tus diferentes etapas.

Diferentes sentimientos habitaban en ellos dos, uno no quería seguir viendo al cocinero, no deseaba estar con él ni un minuto más, sin en cambio el mayor corrió a abrazar al rubio, sin importarle el grito de sorpresa que el cocinero daba, solo pudo ser separado de él gracias a que el Zoro mucho más pequeño le había mordido la pierna.

No sabían por qué estaban recorriendo aquellos mundos, pero por alguna razón aquella mujer de nombre Nihen, les había mandado a viajar…

**Notas de Autor: **Este fic contendrá el mundo de algunas historias que he creado, el Zoro de Recuperando los fragmentos perdidos de tú corazón estará por ahí, al igual que el de Mom petit monde (Mi pequeño mundo), el de Dependant a vouz, entre otros, es como un viaje por todos mis fics, pero sin llegar a conocer el trasfondo…


	16. Do you want to

**Resumen Quinceavo Drabble: **Cuando el polvo se fue despejando, tanto Luffy como Zoro seguían igual, tosiendo por el polvo pero no les había pasado nada, el grito que dio Chopper fue el que los alertó.

**Universo: **One Piece, donde a Sanji lo vuelven un Pixie y la tripulación descubre un secreto de su parte, por su parte Zoro lo cuida por aquel secreto revelado.

**Número de palabras:** 1391

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera, 006. Atracción

**Categoría:** PG-13

* * *

"_Cuando me desperté esta _

_Noche dije:_

_Voy a hacer que alguien me_

_Ame._

_Voy a hacer que alguien me_

_Ame. _

_Y ahora sé, ahora sé que_

_Eres tú._

_Afortunada, afortunada,_

_¡Eres tan afortunada!"_

—Do you want to—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Todos en el barco estaban alarmados, un anciano que creyó que ellos habían llegado a aquella Isla a causar dolor y desgracia los había enfrentado junto con los jóvenes isleños, por obvias razones lo mugiwara tuvieron que defenderse, más el anciano al ver que los piratas iban ganándoles uso su última estrategia, sacó de su bolsa del pantalón un puñado de polvo y se los lanzó al trio monstruoso.

Cuando el polvo se fue despejando, tanto Luffy como Zoro seguían igual, tosiendo por el polvo pero no les había pasado nada, a su alrededor no había nadie, los Isleños y el anciano habían desaparecido, el grito que dio Chopper fue el que les alertó de que algo malo había sucedido.

—¿Dónde está Sanji?—fue la pregunta del renito, al ver solo el montón de ropa donde se suponía que el cocinero debía de estar, los mugiwara se alarmaron, si nada les había pasado a su capitán y al segundo a bordo, ¿Por qué el cocinero no estaba?

Fue Robin la que descubrió lo que había sucedido, gracias a que ella se fijaba en los pequeños detalles y el ver que la ropa se removía ligeramente, ató los cabos sueltos.

—¿Cocinero-san?—preguntó, agachándose y mirando la ropa, todos los mugiwara que habían estado discutiendo el paradero de su nakama, guardaron silencio, ¿Por qué Robin hablaba con la ropa?

Fue Nami la segunda que se dio cuenta de la situación, y un chillido de sorpresa y ternura fue lo que salió de su boca, al ver que una pequeña cabecita se asomaba y veía a su alrededor aletargado.

—¿Cocinero?—fue Zoro el tercero en acercarse y ver por completo a Sanji, quien apenas medía diez centímetros y dos pares de alas de libélula salían de su espalda, no había cambiado mucho, solo el tamaño y las pequeñas orejas que parecían un poco puntiagudas, su figura era esbelta y si entornaba bien los ojos, podía ver que el cocinero estaba sonrojado ligeramente.

Muchas preguntas vinieron de repente, todas dirigidas a la arqueóloga, por ser la más sabía de la tripulación y aunque se pensase que ella no sabía la respuesta una sonrisa ligera daba a entender lo contrario.

—Les diré lo que pasó, pero en la cocina—Robin puso su mano enfrente de Sanji, quien la miró por un momento y rápidamente se cubrió con la corbata y subió en la palma de la mano de la mujer, parecía un poco encantado con que una de sus bellas damas le llevase de esa manera.

Todos siguieron a la arqueóloga, ansiosos por saber lo que le había ocurrido a su nakama, quien ahora se encontraba cubriéndose más y más con la corbata, Usopp quien sabía que el cocinero se cohibía demasiado al estar desnudo enfrente de tanta gente, se separó del grupo en busca de tela, agujas e hilos, él no sabía costurar, pero Sanji sí que sabía y apostaría que con la tela que le daría haría diminutos trajes o ropas que le vinieran bien a sus alas de libélula, las manos del cocinero eran muy hábiles a la hora de crear cosas.

Zoro arqueó la ceja de su ojo bueno ante la media vuelta abrupta que Usopp había dado, no le dio importancia y siguió el camino hacia la cocina del Sunny, quería burlarse de la situación del rubio, pero hasta él sabía que no era el momento de hacerlo, primero era necesario saber lo que le había ocurrido, ya luego si no era nada malo y se podría resolver con el tiempo, se burlaría de su suerte, que nunca creyó ver a Sanji convertido en una puta hada.

Robin colocó con cuidado a Sanji en medio de la mesa e hizo aparecer varias manos que iban hasta la biblioteca del Sunny y segundos después traían un libro rojo que fue depositado enfrente de la arqueóloga, Usopp entró corriendo y puso enfrente de Sanji un poco de tela de colores diversos, agujas de diferentes tamaños, hilos y una navaja pequeña.

—Aquí tienes Sanji—le dijo, todos vieron que Sanji decía algo, pero no lo pudieron escuchar, el narigón se acercó más y colocó su oreja cerca del cocinero—, de nada—dijo con una sonrisa el tirador.

Mientras Robin procedía a buscar las páginas de algo que quería explicarles, Sanji aun cubierto con la corbata, analizaba las telas, parecía que no se daba cuenta de que sus alas se movían a diferente ritmo dependiendo del color que observaba. Parecía que el verde era su favorito, al ver como las alas se movían demasiado rápido, fue el turno de Brook para hablar.

—Me parece que Sanji-san deja caer un poco de polvo de sus alas—y era cierto, entre más movía las alas, más polvo dejaba caer, pero era uno muy fino, que la briza del aire podía mover con solo un ligero soplo.

—¿Qué le ocurre a Sanji?—preguntó Luffy, ladeando su cabeza e inquieto por su nakama, que con ese tamaño no parecía que pudiera prepararle sus sagrados alimentos, esperaba que eso se fuera rápidamente.

—Al parecer—Robin alzó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo y sonrió a sus nakama—, el polvo que les echó el anciano era un tipo de magia creado por alguien, quiero creer que él lo hizo, es un tipo de magia que el Nuevo Mundo presenta en diferentes Islas, y al parecer Sanji salió afectado por una sola razón que el espadachín y Luffy no tenían.

—¿Qué razón?—Franky quien miraba divertido como Sanji dejaba lo que estaba haciendo y palidecía ante las palabras de la arqueóloga.

—Nuestro cocinero es virgen—fue lo que dijo la arqueóloga, causando que las alas de Sanji se pusieran rojas al igual que su rostro.

La tripulación no sabía que decir, no sabían si estar sorprendidos por la castidad del cocinero o por la descubierta vida sexual del espadachín y Luffy.

—No me lo creo—se rio Usopp, después de salir del shock—, debe de ser que afecta al revés, porque no veo a Luffy teniendo sexo.

—Hancock fue la que me dijo que era divertido—Luffy dijo con una sonrisa—, pero la verdad no me llama la atención, si, se siente verdaderamente bien, pero no es como la carne.

La respuesta del porqué Luffy no era casto ya había sido resuelta, solo quedaba Zoro, pero este se había cruzado de brazos y los miraba con el ceño fruncido, no diría nada.

El espadachín estaba sorprendido ante la razón por la que no se vieron afectados, había descubierto que el cocinero no había tenido relaciones con nadie y eso le sorprendió, porque en su interior él había pensado que Sanji era promiscuo.

—De todos, yo pensaba que Sanji-san era el que tenía más experiencia con las mujeres—admitió Brook—, esto es un shock para mí.

Vieron como el cocinero señalaba a Usopp y este se acercó y dejó caer su cabeza alado del cocinero, parecía que lo iba a usar de portavoz.

—"El hecho que yo coquetease con las mujeres no significa que debía de llevármelas a la cama, hijos de puta"—el narigón imitó la voz de Sanji—"No soy capaz de manchar la delicada piel de ellas, es asqueroso pensar ensuciarlas de esa manera"

Bueno, ya sabían por qué Sanji era virgen.

—El problema es ¿Cómo regresar a cocinero-kun a la normalidad?—Robin sonrió—Porque aquí dice que solo hay una forma de revertirlo y es enseñándole los placeres de la carne.

No había manera de que alguien pudiese hacer que el cocinero volviera a la normalidad, porque con su tamaño era imposible.

—Lo bueno es—siguió hablando la arqueóloga— que no ha perdido su fuerza, pero si lo queremos escuchar, tendrá que aprender a volar y acercarse a nuestros oídos para comunicarse o escribir en una hoja de papel, hay que decidir quién será su porta voz o su ayudante en la cocina.

Zoro frunció el ceño, como segundo a bordo era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus nakama, así que vio correcto decir que él lo haría, aunque la verdadera razón fuera otra.

Continuará…

* * *

**Editado por amor al Fandom, igual hubo algo que no fue señalado, agradecimientos a DiZereon por habérmelo señalado. **


	17. You want to love me?

**Resumen Dieciseisavo Drabble: **Medio año había pasado y ver a Sanji de esa forma ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

**Universo: **One Piece, donde a Sanji lo vuelven un Pixie y la tripulación descubre un secreto de su parte, por su parte Zoro lo cuida por aquel secreto revelado.

**Número de palabras:** 1341

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera, 006. Atracción

**Categoría:** PG-13

* * *

"_Tu boca de frutilla me vuelve loco,_

_Me he destrozado los pulmones_

_Gritando de deseo por tu cuerpo pálido,_

_Mujer._

_El trébol de Mayo se ha hecho una cama,_

_Allí florece el hermoso pasatiempo:_

_Toda la noche buscaré tu cuerpo."_

—Erdbeer Mund—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde que Sanji se había vuelto un pixie —No confundir con un hada por favor, Zoro descubrió de mala forma que al cocinero no le gusta que le comparen con esas criaturas— y la tripulación ya se estaba acostumbrando a mirar por donde caminaban, por precaución y porque no querían a un Sanji cabreado.

El espadachín estuvo con él desde el primer día, nadie se había opuesto a que él fuera el que le cuidara y ayudase en las tareas de la cocina, el primer día fue difícil, Sanji no sabía la manera de cómo volar, así que el espadachín lo había colocado en su hombro para que el cocinero le diera instrucciones de como cocinar, pero antes tuvo que esperar a que el rubio terminara su ropa diminuta.

Lejos de lo pensado, Sanji no había hecho trajes, él había optado por la comodidad y se había elaborado ropa un poco ajustada para poder mover sus extremidades, sus trajes eran hechos de un material especial que Usopp no tenía, así que simplemente tomó las pocas telas de seda —dejando las más ásperas— y se había puesto a cortar y costurar, midiéndose con un pedazo de hilo las diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

—No sabía que te iban las cosas de mujeres—el espadachín exclamó con una sonrisa socarrona, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del pixie quien solo removió sus alas levemente y seguía con lo suyo.

Con la ropa terminada, Sanji caminó ufanamente hacia la mano del espadachín y lo pateó, mandándolo a volar literalmente contra la pared, tanto Zoro como Sanji se miraron perplejos, Robin tenía razón de que el cocinero seguiría teniendo su fuerza, solo el tamaño era el que había cambiado.

—Tienes suerte de que estés de ese tamaño, cocinero—suspiró Zoro mientras se levantaba y tallaba la mano—, aunque no creas que no dudaré en aplastarte como un insecto.

El cómo cocinaron fue difícil, a pesar de que Sanji estaba cerca de la oreja del espadachín, tenía que repetir las instrucciones, dado que Zoro no sabía ni un bledo de cocina, las cucharadas, cucharaditas, cortar en juliana, rallar, picar… batir, remover, asar, sazonar… eran palabras ajenas al espadachín, que no sabía porque había diferentes maneras de cortar la carne, verdura y fruta, todo se iría al estómago y saldría de otra manera. Sanji no compartió su opinión.

La comida había quedado medio decente, así que quedaba hacer que el cocinero aprendiera a volar, para que se moviese con más libertad y no tuviera que ser cargado cual perico en el hombro de Zoro. Fueron las cuatro horas más desesperantes que Zoro había presenciado, pero tenía que darle crédito al cocinero por su perseverancia, porque no cualquiera se levantaría e intentaría de nuevo, muy en el fondo, Zoro pensó que el cocinero era un masoquista.

.

.

.

Cuando Zoro vio pasar flotando a una bandeja con bebidas que iba hacia la dirección de las mujeres de la tripulación, tuvo que reprimir la mirada de soslayo que quería darle al cocinero, por alguna razón, le gustaba como se esmeraba para poder seguir con su vida a como lo era antes del accidente, extrañaba las peleas con el cocinero, no había duda de ello, pero el que ambos pasasen tiempo juntos estaba mermando la barrera que ambos se habían puesto al conocerse, no se odiaban, al contrario, ambos se respetaban pero las luchas eran gratis y servían como entrenamiento.

—¿Has pensado en como regresar a la normalidad, rizado?—Zoro estaba sentado en el Nido de Cuervo, le tocaba guardia y Sanji había comenzado a adoptar dormir dos veces al día, Robin había explicado que los pixies dormían cuatro horas en la mañana y cuatro en la noche, era grave que el cocinero se estuviese adaptando a esos horarios.

…

—Sí, igual siento que la forma en la que puedes regresar a la normalidad es algo absurda—el moreno había aprendido a leer los labios del cocinero, así no tenía que acercar su oreja hacia él—, no veo cómo le harás para tener un encuentro carnal con alguien.

Había la forma, Nami había sugerido buscar a una linda pixie y dejarla con el cocinero, pero tanto Zoro como Sanji se habían negado, Zoro porque había tenido la sensación de vacío cuando la navegante lo había sugerido y Sanji porque no quería hacerlo de aquella forma.

Medio año había pasado y ver a Sanji de esa forma ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre, cuando tenían que pelear con los marines les venía bien que Sanji fuese diminuto, así volaba hacia los barcos y se adentraba a buscar mapas y demás, mientras sus nakama se ocupaban de los marines.

Fue un accidente casi mortal que hizo que los mugiwara se replanteasen la manera en volver a la normalidad a su cocinero. En una pelea contra otra tripulación pirata, Sanji había sido detectado por un usuario de la akuma no mi y casi lo había matado, de no ser por la oportuna intervención de Usopp, quien se había dado cuenta de que el enemigo no iba tras ellos, perdió una ala y Chopper tuvo que tener demasiado cuidado con el tratamiento de su nakama, había leído en el libro de la arqueóloga que el ala podía volver a crecer, pero las heridas de un pixie debían de ser tratadas rápidamente.

—Hay que buscar una pixie si o si—declaró la navegante, con aire solemne, no había cabida a objeciones.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, la extraña opresión en el pecho y estomago del espadachín, cosa que no quería sentir, porque no podía sentirse traicionado, él mismo se había acostado con Tashigi por despecho, porque había pensado que Sanji tenía más experiencia que él y porque nunca creyó tener alguna oportunidad con el cocinero.

No podía decir que el cocinero le correspondía, porque no le había dicho absolutamente nada, pero en ese medio año habían convivido más y no se trataban tan mal —que habían descubierto como luchar entre sí, pero era por entrenamiento, no por furia—, se levantó y caminó hacia la enfermería, la decisión estaba tomada, tenía que decírsela al rubio, solo esperaba que no lo tomase tan mal.

Chopper había colocado a Sanji en una pequeña caja que le hacía de cama y Zoro arrastró una silla para estar al mismo nivel que el cocinero.

—Han decidido buscarte a una pixie—Zoro no levantó su rostro, no quería que Sanji viese el dolor en sus ojos—, pienso que está bien, casi mueres, cocinero y aunque te moleste la bruja ha dicho que es necesario.

En una charla nocturna, Zoro se había enterado que Sanji valoraba mucho el amor y que tener relaciones sexuales sin sentimientos no le iba a él, no juzgaba a las personas que lo hacían, pero él tenía que esperar a la persona indicada.

Zoro sintió que algo le jalaba el dedo, alzó su rostro y vio que Sanji señalaba su mano, rápidamente captó el mensaje y dejó subir al cocinero en su mano, lo acercó a su rostro y sintió el pequeño abrazo que le daba en la nariz.

"_Gracias por preocuparte"_ fue lo que alcanzó a escuchar y el corazón se le encogió… no había manera en que permitiría aquello, tenía que buscar la forma de hacer sentir bien al cocinero.

Continuará…

**Notas de Autor: **La que viene es la última parte, sube a PG-17, y a ver cómo le hago… que ya sé que hacer, no quiero que Zoro y Sanji salgan fuera de sus personalidades, hay que tener rudeza… pista: la canción que estaba escuchando para hacer esta parte —qué es la de los fragmentos en español que dejé arriba— tiene que ver demasiado con la siguiente parte, búsquenla si gustan.


	18. Want this?

**Resumen Decimoséptimo: **No podía negar, que de antes, ya se sentía atraído hacia el cocinero.

**Universo: **One Piece, donde a Sanji lo vuelven un Pixie y la tripulación descubre un secreto de su parte, por su parte Zoro lo cuida por aquel secreto revelado.

**Número de palabras:** 1587

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera, 006. Atracción

**Categoría:** PG-17

**Notas de Autor: **Bueno, a ver si me sale, gracias a **Raven Scissor** por la imagen para inspirarme a hacer el porno pixie (?), a **Harkkonen **(Pieromachine en Tumblr) por su dibujo de Sanji Pixie, no puedo dejar de agradecerte, ya me dirás lo de ese fic que tienes en mente.

* * *

"_Ahora la sangre me hierve_

_Y me hace estar exaltado de nuevo._

_Ven aquí, conozco un juego fabuloso._

_Por tú boca de frutilla estoy tan loco,_

_(Boca de frutilla)_

_Que noche salvaje, boca de frutilla._

_Tú boca me vuelve loco."_

—Erdbeer Mund—Franz Ferdinand

* * *

Zoro no supo cómo es que había sucedido, quizás fue aquel retortijón en el estómago que últimamente era constante lo que lo empujó a hacer aquello, no sabía bien, el cocinero era una pequeña figura de diez centímetros, diminuto, pero todavía conservaba el atractivo que dé humano tenía, salvo que las orejas en punta, el brillo del polvo de pixie y las tonalidades verdes que su cabello rubio estaba adquiriendo en las puntas, era lo que tenía de más.

No podía negar, que de antes, ya se sentía atraído hacia el cocinero, le gustaba su silueta, fina pero no delicado, la piel pálida que le incitaba a probarlo y dejar marcas en todo su ser, quizás fue eso, el recuerdo de la sonrisa que Sanji tenía cuando cocinaba, las risas frescas que tenía cuando jugaba con los tripulantes más jóvenes, la pasión que desbordaba cuando peleaba contra él y el aroma que tenía a tabaco, especias y sal.

Observó a Sanji, quien estaba en su mano cerca de su nariz mirándolo con duda, su silueta era más estilizada, y sus ropas se ajustaban a la perfección en aquel pequeño cuerpo. No lo pensó mucho y solo acercó sus labios y besó su pequeña cabeza, la sorpresa del cocinero se hizo notar al batir de sus alas, estás se movían lentamente y se habían tensado.

Zoro abrió los ojos y vio al pixie sonrojarse, quiso reírse al ver que las puntas de las alas de Sanji se volvían de un suave color rosa, pero la respuesta del cocinero no se hizo esperar, con la fuerza que le caracterizaba, el cocinero lo acercó y le besó el labio inferior, su boca solo había tocado una diminuta parte, pero se sentía cálido. El desespero de no saber qué hacer fue lo que siguió, tanto Zoro y Sanji eran de diferentes medidas, demasiado, y el espadachín sabía de sobra que ni de puro milagro podría hacer algo con el rubio. Más una idea se le ocurrió:

Robin había dicho que el cocinero debía descubrir los placeres carnales, más nunca dijo perder la virginidad, cosa que no era lo mismo, descubrir los placeres era guiar y seducir al cuerpo, tocarlo, sentirlo, dejar que el cuerpo se adaptase a los toques, explorar y sobre todo, sentir placer. La virginidad se podía perder con penetrar o ser penetrado, más no era símbolo de que una persona fuera menos, siempre se podía perder de cualquier forma o inclusive no tenerla —en el caso de las mujeres, el himen a veces no existía al nacer o por un accidente se podría romper—, quiso explicárselo al cocinero.

—Sé qué hacer para que no tengas que acostarte con una desconocida—le dijo con una sonrisa, la cara de interés del cocinero le dijo que continuara—, pero será un poco difícil debido a mi tamaño.

Vio como el cocinero se tensaba y lo miraba sorprendido, esperaba que no creyese que le haría algo que le dañase, Zoro tenía valores, no era un simple espadachín errante, no, él se regía por sus valores, las cuales la mayoría era nunca dañar a un nakama, siempre protegerlos.

Al parecer Sanji se acordó de que Zoro nunca haría algo que le causase daño —a menos que fuera en sus peleas, pero ni ahí se lesionaban a propósito—, y solo le sonrió, Zoro sabía que eso era el permiso que Sanji le estaba dando, demostrarle si podía confiar en él, si aquello valía la pena.

El espadachín no era un experto en el arte amatorio, más se esmeraría, con Tashigi había sido rápido, sin sentimientos y al grano, no pudo ser rudo, y el encuentro le había dejado frustrado, porque no podía dar todo de sí. Pero no era momento de recordar lo insatisfecho que su ex amante le había dejado, tenía que poner concentración en lo que haría con el cocinero, porque no debía romperlo.

Al contrario que Zoro, el cocinero tenía en mente lo atento que había sido el espadachín para con él en esos meses, claro que habían peleas, pero se pudieron adaptar entre sí, le había llenado de orgullo haber podido lograr que Zoro pudiese haber cocinado un huevo, con eso sabía que no se moriría de hambre.

¿Confiaba en el espadachín? Claro, siempre había rivalidad, pero sabía que podía contar con el musgo si algo le pasaba, y en estos momentos, dejaba su vida —literalmente— en las manos del espadachín, porque se daba a la idea de lo que le haría.

En unos pocos minutos sintió como Zoro lo colocaba en la pequeña caja que le hacía de camilla para él, le costaba juntar las palabras Zoro y delicado, porque nunca había creído que el espadachín fuera así de protector.

Sintió como un par de dedos tiraban de su camisa y suavemente era jalada para comenzar a desnudarlo, se sintió nervioso ante el toque del espadachín, más se tranquilizó, porque confiaba en el marimo, cuando un leve tirón le sacó los pantalones, se sabía ya en las manos del espadachín.

Por su parte, el espadachín contemplaba con dedicación el cuerpo del cocinero, era tal y como se lo había imaginado, con piel blanca que invitaba a ser probada, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y bien formado, sabía que esa era la escala del cocinero, pero si se lo imaginaba en gran tamaño sabía que sería lo mismo.

Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, comenzó a recorrer aquel cuerpo, lenta y suavemente, tenía que hacer aquella experiencia la mejor, porque quería que Sanji regresara a él, que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Un leve temblor por parte del cocinero le hizo detener la caricia que le estaba brindando, al parecer las alas eran delicadas al toque y más la espalda donde estaban conectadas.

Sanji gimió, pero sabía que sus gemidos no serían escuchados, se sentía bien el ser tocado de aquella manera, el dedo del espadachín se había detenido en su espalda y el mismo Sanji se dio la vuelta inconscientemente, la sensación de deleite se intensificó más cuando el dedo le masajeaba circularmente la espalda, quizás esa parte era sensible por las alas que cargaban con su peso y eran conectadas ahí.

El arqueo de su cuerpo sucedió cuando sintió que Zoro lo cargaba con la otra mano y lo acercaba a su rostro, quería sentir más, quería sentirse mejor y más cerca del espadachín, se sentía deseado y quería decirle a Zoro que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque solo una persona ciega podría no darse cuenta de ello.

Quería gritarle que le correspondía, que siguiera haciendo aquello con él, porque le había querido desde que se conocieron y que él mismo se había dado cuenta del desliz del espadachín, que le dolió mucho porque pensaba que hasta ahí se acababan sus esperanzas para con Zoro, pero verlo queriéndolo de esa forma, le había hecho feliz.

La lengua de Zoro se hizo notar, y la piel se le erizó al sentirla recorrerlo, y deteniéndose en su miembro, no iba a aguantar mucho si seguía de esa forma, no resistiría aquella explosión de placer, pero fue rápido, unas lamidas más y vio blanco y no supo más.

.

.

.

Tres días habían pasado y el cocinero no despertaba, Robin le había dicho que era por el esfuerzo de haber regresado a la normalidad, y que su cuerpo se estaba adaptando nuevamente a su tamaño.

En esos tres días Zoro se había sentido culpable, aunque maravillado al ver que lo que pensó había servido y de mucho, él había sido testigo de cómo Sanji regresaba a su tamaño original, y también tuvo que dar las respuestas a preguntas insistentes por parte de la Navegante.

Zoro era conocido por cuidar a las personas que valoraba y consideraba como sus nakama, pero era muy posesivo con las cosas que reclamaba como suyas, no era que marcara a Sanji, sino simplemente en esos momentos solo aclaraba quien había sido el que lo había devuelto a la normalidad, que Sanji decidiese si le quería o no.

Esa noche Sanji despertó, al principio se sentía despistado y muy pesado, pero después de parpadear un par de veces pudo darse cuenta que estaba de su tamaño original. Vio a Zoro durmiendo en una silla con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

—Bastardo de mierda—habló en voz alta, haciendo que Zoro abriera rápidamente su ojo sano—, estoy de vuelta.

Y la sonrisa que Zoro le brindó fue una respuesta de que se alegraba de verlo, sabía que Zoro no tocaría el tema, pero él sí.

—Y como digas que no volverá a pasar, te daré una patada en el culo—sí, eso era lo más cercano a una declaración que le haría a un hombre.

—Nunca dije que diría eso, cejas rizadas—Zoro se enderezó—, pero te iba a decir prácticamente lo mismo.

Porque el amor entre hombres es tosco, gris y directo, no había escenas románticas y mal entendidos.

Pero de vez en cuando, una palabra dulce venía bien.

—¿Quieres esto?—Zoro necesitaba saberlo de la boca del cocinero, contrario a lo que Sanji había pensado, el espadachín si se había animado a preguntar.

—Desde luego—y no diría lo contrario.

* * *

**Editado por amor al fandom... sí, nadie me dio a notar que repetí unas palabras xD Mi hermana me lo dijo, así que afortunadamente está corregido.**


	19. This boy

**Resumen Decimoctavo Drabble: **Zoro frunció el ceño ante los gritos de las fans de la zona, tanto Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Nami y él se habían saltado las clases para poder estar primeros en la fila.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 1342

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **No es song fic, más recomiendo buscar la canción, que se me hizo buena para el fic, si le diste click al enlace de Tumblr, entonces no hay problema, porque ahí mismo está el enlace, si no, tendrás que buscarlo porque son las tres de la mañana y no tengo ganas de enredarme con códigos HTML para mandarlos a mi livejournal, que quizás cuando esté bien despierta edite esto y ponga la dirección. **Mr. Brightside **de **The Killers**

* * *

"_Cuando fumas papel aluminio_

_Por la mañana_

_Es que va a ser un día helado._

_Cuando te guardas todo dentro tuyo_

_Solo puede hacerte daño a ti"_

—Stop the dams—Gorillaz

* * *

Ese clase de eventos le irritaba, no sabía cómo había cedido en ir a ese lugar, porque para empezar, él no escuchaba a ese grupo, pero Luffy lograba lo que se proponía y llevar a Zoro a un concierto de la banda de su hermano mayor quien se había vuelto famoso no hace más de dos años, había sido un reto y el maldito había logrado colarlo hasta ahí.

Zoro frunció el ceño ante los gritos de las fans de la zona, tanto Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Nami y él se habían saltado las clases para poder estar primeros en la fila —que no era necesario, dado que el hermano mayor de Luffy les había regalado cinco pases en la zona VIP—, pero no podían sacarle de la cabeza a Luffy que no era necesario estar acampando para poder entrar.

Conocía al hermano de Luffy, que no era en sí el hermano del menor, pero había sido adoptado por Garp y se había criado junto con el moreno, Portgas D. Ace tenía veintisiete años y pasó prácticamente toda su juventud ensayando con la guitarra, había conocido a Marco, Kid y Law y entre ellos formaron un grupo de rock indie, Marco era el bajista, Kid el tecladista y Law cubría los diferentes sonidos que se necesitaban para ese tipo de grupos, podía tocar la flauta, arpa, saxofón y como plus, era el medico del grupo. Zoro había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos en sus inicios, más el estilo de música no era su favorito, quizás porque la voz de Ace no era de ese estilo.

Había dejado de escuchar sobre la banda o quizás fue que no puso mucha más atención, pero se le hizo repentino el rápido acogimiento que tuvieron cuando un chico más se había unido a ellos no hacía más de cuatro años, supo por Luffy que el chico en cuestión trabajaba como cocinero en sus ratos libres y que este fue el que decidió unirse a la banda, no al contrario.

Zoro no había dicho nada ante lo que Luffy había denominado suerte, porque si una persona decía que él era la estrella central, entonces no valía la pena, no había escuchado más, porque de sobra no quería saber nada de una persona tan narcisista. Y ahora se hallaba sentado en primera fila, esperando que un grupo que abría el show para **"The Hiken"** terminara de tocar y poder disfrutar del show principal.

Estaba inmensamente aburrido y malhumorado, seguía sin gustarle aquel tipo de música, el Indie era música de garaje, de esas que sonaban extremadamente ruidosas y daban dolor de cabeza, aunque no negaba que la música de la banda de Ace tenía muy buenas melodías, pero esta banda que abría el concierto era muy bulliciosa y no se entendía nada.

Cuando la banda dejó de tocar, las luces rápidamente se apagaron, sintió que sus amigos se tensaban y hacían hacia adelante sus cuerpos, como si quisieran contenerse para levantarse de sus asientos, Zoro solo arqueó una ceja y esperó a que algo sucediese.

La batería comenzó a sonar, el bajo marcaba el ritmo y Zoro se sintió incrédulo ante esos sonidos, eso no podía ser Indie, y la guitarra se unió rápidamente, seguido de una voz que pronto supo provenía de una silueta que bajaba caminando de la parte alta del público, donde los asientos más baratos habían sido comprados.

"_Estoy saliendo de mi jaula_

_Y me ha ido bien,_

_Tengo que,_

_Tengo que estar deprimido_

_Porque lo quiero todo._

El hombre cantaba y caminaba lentamente, mientras se acomodaba el saco y la corbata y le daba su cigarro a una de sus fans, Zoro no podía haber quedado más perplejo, la voz era estupenda y el porte de aquel tipo era galante, sabía que el estilo de vestimenta de los grupos Indie diferían de las normas, podían vestir andrajosamente o vestir de etiqueta, las luces se encendieron para dejar ver a la banda que estaba en el escenario y al cantante que estaba a medio camino, con un micrófono inalámbrico en su mano derecha.

_Empezó con un beso_

_¿Cómo es que terminó así?_

_Fue solo un beso._

La ropa de todos en sí, era algo elegante pero fresca, el rubio tenía un traje negro con camisa dorada y la corbata era negra, una cadena dorada guindaba de su cinturón y esto lo hacía resaltar más, subió al escenario sin dejar de cantar, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de la canción.

_Ahora me estoy quedando dormido_

_Y ella está llamando a un taxi_

_Mientras él se fuma un cigarrillo_

_Y ella fuma un poco también._

_Ahora se van a la cama _

_Y se me revuelve el estómago_

_Y todo está en mi imaginación, pero_

_Ella le acaricia el pecho ahora._

_Él le quita el vestido_

_Ahora ¡Me voy!_

—¡Sanji es genial!—grita Luffy en medio de los gritos de la mayoría de los fans, quienes se sumergen y empapan con la letra de la canción, así es como Zoro se entera del nombre de aquel hombre, que parece ser le lleva muchos años—¡Esta canción se la escribió a Kalifa cuando se enteró de que le engañaba!

Así que tenía historia, el hombre podía escribir canciones, cantar, cocinar y era increíblemente atractivo. Zoro no pensó mucho lo último, quería seguir disfrutando de esa voz.

_Y no puedo mirar siquiera_

_¡Me está matando!_

_Y toma el control._

_Los celos hacen virar_

_A los santos hacia el mar_

_Atravesando a nado nauseabundas _

_Canciones de cuna._

_Ahogándose en tus coartadas_

_Pero solo es el precio que pago _

_El destino me está llamando_

_Abro mis ansiosos ojos_

_Porque soy Don Optimismo._

Y ahora escucha con deleite aquella música, no es que sea particularmente buena, sino simplemente el cantante le da el toque, con sus expresiones y emociones, caminando y acercándose a cada miembro de la banda, puede ver que Ace le sonríe con alegría, Marco se concentra en lo que hace, Kid mueve los dedos sin apartar la mirada del cantante y Law parece estar cómodo con el asunto. Eso era una gran diferencia, todos estaban conectados y el rubio transmitía las emociones de sus amigos.

—Sanji hizo bien en encontrarlos—le susurró Luffy a Zoro, y este le miró expectante, esperando una respuesta, que no fue dada porque el moreno gritaba eufóricamente.

_Empezó con un beso_

_¿Cómo es que terminó así?_

_Fue solo un beso_

La canción se estaba repitiendo, pero ahora tenía más intensidad, Sanji había colocado el micrófono en su base y acercaba sus labios hacia aquel aparato, más nunca apartaba su mirada del público, su único ojo visible era del color del mar y este parecía querer sumergir al que lo viera en un constante remolino de emociones.

_Ahora me estoy quedando dormido_

_Y ella está llamando a un taxi_

_Mientras él se fuma un cigarrillo_

_Y ella fuma un poco también._

_Ahora se van a la cama _

_Y se me revuelve el estómago_

_Y todo está en mi imaginación, pero_

_Ella le acaricia el pecho ahora._

_Él le quita el vestido_

_Ahora ¡Me voy!_

_Y no puedo mirar siquiera_

_¡Me está matando!_

_Y toma el control._

_Los celos hacen virar_

_A los santos hacia el mar_

_Atravesando a nado nauseabundas _

_Canciones de cuna._

_Ahogándose en tus coartadas_

_Pero solo es el precio que pago _

_El destino me está llamando_

_Abro mis ansiosos ojos_

_Porque soy Don Optimismo._

_Yo nunca…_

_Yo nunca…_

_Yo nunca…_

_¡Yo nunca!_

Y Zoro quedó prendado de ese hombre, quien daba todo de sí en el escenario. Quería conocerlo y saber más de él, quería ver si había juzgado mal al hombre por considerarlo narcisista. Pero sería difícil, porque la gira de ese grupo estaba dando inicio.

—¡Al terminar el concierto, Ace me dijo que fuéramos a su departamento!

Y ahí había una oportunidad, una muy buena y tendría que aprovecharla.


	20. This guy is hot

**Resumen Decimonoveno Drabble: **Inexplicablemente se sentía atraído hacia ese hombre, de aspecto sereno pero que emanaba las emociones con su voz.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 1656

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **Buscar la canción **Bones **de **The Killers**, al parecer va a ser una serie de drabbles bien largos, porque no siento que vaya ni por la mitad, y un drabble debe de tener menos de dos mil palabras…

Una hora y media habían pasado y Zoro extrañamente no se sentía aburrido y abrumado, al contrario, se sentía sorprendido por las mejoras que la banda **The Hiken **había tenido a lo largo de esos cuatro años, la música era buena, ninguno había tenido un fallo y los sonidos no era chillantes y las mezclas estaban bien balanceadas. La voz era otra cuestión, parecía que el rubio llevaba el ritmo con tan solo moverse un poco, inclinarse e inclusive parecía mover sus pies al compás de la melodía.

Inexplicablemente se sentía atraído hacia ese hombre, de aspecto sereno pero que emanaba las emociones con su voz, debió a ver escuchado con más atención a Luffy cuando hablaba de aquel tipo, miró hacia el escenario, porque estaban cerca, tanto que casi podían sentirse parte de la banda, y observó a Ace quien le sonrió y saludó con la cabeza, Sanji estaba nuevamente entre el público y se impregnaba de los gritos de euforia de sus fans.

—¿No tienen miedo de que un fan le haga daño?—preguntó a Nami, que era la que estaba un poco más cerca de él.

—No, ellos tienen a los fans mejor portados que cualquier artista quisiera tener—su amiga le sonrió y le hizo señas de que se acerca a ella—, tengo una revista donde le entrevistaron y por esas respuestas sus fans le quieren mucho al igual que a todos los miembros de la banda. Cuando estemos en camino hacia la casa de ellos, te lo prestaré.

Zoro asintió y se volvió a colocar en su lugar, pensaba que esa canción era la última, más porque las luces se habían apagado, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para marcharse —como casi todos los del público estaban haciendo, aunque algunos estaban sentados y expectantes—, un coro de voces le hizo dar un respingo.

"_(Ven conmigo)_

Eran las voces de Law, Ace, Marco y Kid, nunca los había escuchado tan sincronizados, una tonadita infantil y rítmica le siguió, y las luces se iban encendiendo poco a poco, Zoro casi se cae de su asiento cuando sintió que alguien se apoyaba en su brazo derecho y un escalofrío le recorrió toda su columna al ver que era el cantante quien sonreía y les saludaba mudamente. Lo vio sentarse y esperar al que el ritmo del bajo le invitase a cantar. Cuando sintió que se podría acostumbrar a la presencia del cantante, este se levantó y comenzó a pasearse entre los asientos de la zona VIP.

_Tomemos un atajo_

_Vamos a mirar las estrellas_

_Tomemos un atajo en mí_

_Auto._

_Hacia el océano, _

_Es sólo agua y arena,_

_Y en el océanos nos_

_Tomamos de la mano._

Los movimientos del rubio eran seductores, lentos y parecía que flotaba, la voz hacía sentir la tristeza de la canción, la invitación y la súplica, como si la canción fuera hecha para alguien que ya no mostraba interés hacia los sentimientos de su amante.

_Pero realmente no me gustas._

Zoro tragó saliva cuando nuevamente se acercaba a la dirección de sus amigos y él, parecía que conocía a sus amigos, y se dio cuenta que quizás en las reuniones que Luffy hacia y siempre se negaba a ir, quizás ahí se conocieron.

_Apologético y vestido en el _

_Mejor_

_Pero en un deslizamiento_

_Del latido, sin una respuesta_

_El trueno habla desde el cielo._

_Y en la suciedad fría y _

_Mojada yo lloro._

_Y en la suciedad fría y_

_Mojada yo lloro. _

Un movimiento rápido y las manos del rubio que emulaban desesperación le hizo sentir que se creaba un nudo en su estómago, sentía aquel lamento, tanto que pudo ver que no solo era él el que sentía aquello, vio que Usopp se frotaba los brazos, Luffy quien era de personalidad extrovertida pudo mantenerse calmo, Nami apretaba los puños por algo que había captado en la letra y Chopper trataba de contener las lágrimas.

_¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mis _

_Huesos, sobre tus huesos?_

_Es sólo natural._

_Una visión cinemática sobrevino_

_Como el sueño más santo, _

_¿Alguien está llamando?_

_Un ángel susurra mi nombre._

Vio como Ace se bajaba lentamente del escenario, seguido de Marco, quienes se separaban con direcciones diferentes, el pecoso iba hacia el público que estaba situado en medio, y Marco se fue hasta los fans de las gradas superiores.

—Tienen un micrófono enfrente de ellos—fue el jadeo que escuchó de algunas fans.

_Pero el mensaje _

_Transmitido es el mismo:_

_(Espera hasta mañana_

_Estarás bien)_

La combinación de las cinco voces respondiendo sus lamentos al cielo fue escalofriante, nunca había creído que en verdad se hubieran vuelto tan buenos.

_Pero esto ha ido a los _

_Perros en mi mente._

_Siempre los oigo cuando la _

_Muerte._

_De la noche viene llamando_

_Para salvarme e esta pelea,_

_Pero nunca pueden _

_Cambiar para mal este bien._

Si bien todo el concierto estaba cargado de adrenalina, con esta canción parecía ser que querían a apaciguar a los fans, Zoro quería saber más del mayor, el aura de el rubio tenía un aire de anhelo, como si buscase algo o a alguien.

_¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mis_

_Huesos, sobre tus huesos?_

_Es sólo natural._

_¿No quieres nadar conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mi piel_

_Sobre tu piel?_

_Es solo natural._

—Es como si pidiera que alguien le sienta—susurró Nami, quien al igual que él, parecía atenta a la letra de la canción y se dejaba llevar por las emociones, pero a diferencia de Zoro, esta estaba al borde de las lágrimas—, y saber que esta canción la escribió hace no menos de una semana.

¿Era nueva? No podía creer que en una semana haya podido darle forma, por lo poco que sabía del mundo de la música, las canciones resientes se tendrían que ir para otro álbum, más al parecer se habían saltado las normas.

—Esta canción quizás la suban después del concierto—Luffy se incorporó a la conversación—, siempre que Sanji saca una canción de esa forma es la primera que se vende y aumenta las compras de los discos, creo que es mercadotecnia o como dice Torao, siempre que van a ser una gira Sanji se pone en sus días sensibles.

_(Nunca tuve un amante)_

_Nunca tuve un amante_

_(Nunca tuve alma)_

_Nunca tuve alma._

_(Nunca tuve buenos tiempos)_

_Nunca tuve buenos tiempos,_

_(Nunca tuve oro)_

_Nunca tuve oro._

Sanji ya estaba nuevamente sobre el escenario, y estaba alado de Law, quien nunca desvió la mirada que tenía sobre el cantante.

_¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mis_

_Huesos, sobre tus huesos?_

_Es sólo natural._

_¿No quieres nadar conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mi piel_

_Sobre tu piel?_

_Es solo natural._

_¿No quieres venir conmigo?_

_¿No quieres sentir mis_

_Huesos, sobre tus huesos?_

_Es sólo natural._

Podía decir, pero no lo admitiría, que **The Hikens** habían logrado añadir a un seguidor más, porque no se veía como un groupie, pero al menos compraría los álbumes anteriores y este que saldría.

_Ven a nadar conmigo_

_¿No quieres sentir tu piel_

_Sobre mi piel?_

_Es sólo natural._

.

.

.

El concierto había terminado y Zoro y los demás habían sido invitados a quedarse para marcharse con el grupo de músicos, estaban sentados tras bambalinas esperándolos para poder irse, cuando un eco de risas les hizo voltear a ver hacia la dirección de los camerinos, uno a uno iban saliendo los mayores, Ace parecía muy feliz al verlos sentados y muy quietos.

Zoro no lograba ver al rubio, quizás no había salido o se había marchado, sintió decepción al pensar en eso, pero no debía de sentirse mal, algunos cantantes eran divas al sentirse idolatrados.

—Me he preguntado durante todo el jodido concierto ¿Quién es este joven con uniforme de preparatoria?—el chico se levantó rápidamente al sentir que unos labios se habían colocado en su oreja izquierda y le había movido sus tres pendientes—Mi nombre es Sanji, cabeza de musgo.

—No debes asustarlo—Kid se carcajeó al ver la reacción de Zoro—, es uno de los amigos de Luffy, nunca supiste de él porque al bastardo no le gusta la música indie.

—¡Oh!—Sanji que se había colocado un cigarro en la boca lo miró atentamente—, debo sumergirte a este mundo de música sicodélica y de sentimientos que varían y que te pueden llevar a un lugar colorido.

—No lo lleves con Iva-ya—se burló Law—, con esas palabras me hiciste pensar en él.

—Y no me has dicho tú nombre—Sanji le sonrió juguetonamente—, a menos que quieras que te llame cabeza de musgo…

—Soy Zoro—gruñó el menor, sintiendo que Usopp daba un respingo por el tono de voz con la que había dicho su nombre, por el amor de Dios, aunque no creyese en él, ese tipo era solo un hombre—, cejas de Diana.

Y el silencio se hizo, el rubio frunció el ceño y le miró molesto, Zoro se felicitó al haberle hecho rabiar, aunque muy dentro se lamentaba, porque si lo trataba de esa forma, seguramente nunca aspiraría a algo con él.

—Vamos a tú casa, Ace—ordenó el vocalista.

El menor no sabía si había hecho algo mal, hasta que la mano de Marco se puso en su hombro y le sonrió con pereza.

—Nunca nadie lo había tratado como su igual cuando se presentaba—explicó con un susurro—, ni nosotros lo habíamos tratado así, no te preocupes, le gustaste.

Zoro solo pudo ver a Luffy guindando de la espalda del vocalista, el olor a cigarro fue algo que sabía se acostumbraría demasiado rápido.

—¡Canta la canción del mar!—las risas de todos resonó en el pasillo al escuchar la respuesta del rubio.

—Ni de coña, que te lo cante Ace, que fue el imbécil que te hizo escucharla.

Claro que se acostumbraría, pero primero, necesitaba saber por qué el rubio se mostraba melancólico.

**Continuará…**


	21. This candy boy

**Resumen Vigésimo Drabble: **Zoro prestó atención, esto sería una charla interesante y quizás ahí supiera porque el aura del rubio era tan azul grisáceo.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 1297

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Naghi tan: **La canción usada en este drabble (aunque solo fue unos parrafitos) fue **Safe and Sound **de **Capital Cities**, estaba entre esta o **Kangaroo Cort**, del mismo grupo, pero **Safe and Sound **vino bien.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia la casa de los músicos, después de que la impresión se le hubiera pasado a causa de que los vehículos que los estaban esperando eran dos camioneta de doble cabina, enormes, una de color negra y otra de color rojo, había escuchado a Law decirle a Usopp que estaban blindadas y personalizadas, debido a que muchos haters los seguían, no pudo desviar su mirada del cantante.

Se habían dividido en dos grupos de cinco: Ace, Marco, Usopp, Nami y Luffy en la camioneta roja, Law, Kid, Sanji, Chopper y él en la negra, por alguna razón Law había hablado con Sanji y le había dicho que le hiciera de su copiloto.

—Sufriremos un accidente si Eutass-ya va a mi lado—fue su explicación, una que no le halló sentido.

—Solo—Sanji se acomodó y encendió un cigarro—, deja la ventanilla abierta.

—¿Cuántas cajetillas llevas, Kuroashi-ya?—Ya acomodados, Law procedió a poner en marcha al enorme vehículo, mientras miraba con recelo al nombrado.

—No sé, tres… cuatro, ¿importa?—la voz de Sanji sonó vaga y frustrada, como si no quisiera seguir siendo interrogado en presencia de dos de los amigos del hermano menor de Ace.

—Luego hablaremos, Kuroashi-ya—Law fijó su mirada hacia la calle.

Algo no estaba bien ahí, se podía ver a Law y a Sanji tensos, el primero con el ceño fruncido y el segundo con la mirada perdida, fumando.

—Caray—gruñó Kid, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Zoro, a la izquierda iba Chopper, quien extrañamente no se había lanzado a replicar a Sanji sus malos hábitos, normalmente eso hacía con él y Luffy—, que debemos estar relajados y no tensos, tú Trafalgar—le señaló— debes de saber que a Kuroashi no le gusta que le cuestionen y tú—señaló al rubio— deja de ser una histérica por que se te cuestione, que nos hemos dado cuenta de tus aires autodestructivos.

Zoro prestó atención, esto sería una charla interesante y quizás ahí supiera porque el aura del rubio era tan azul grisáceo.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no les debe de incumbir—gruñó Sanji, que había cerrado los ojos y mordía el filtro del cigarro.

—¡Claro que nos incumbe, carajo!—gritó Kid, parecía ser que el pelirrojo era de paciencia corta y que esto ya lo había llevado al límite—¡Eres un jodido miembro de la banda, eres un puto nakama! ¿No te ha quedado claro estos cuatro años? ¿¡Por qué coño vienen esos aires de depresión e inseguridad!?—y Kid guardó silencio de pronto—¡Maldita sea!—gritó y se arrojó hacia adelante, agarrando a Sanji y haciéndolo que se voltease a verlo—¡No me digas que se apareció!

Sanji no le veía el rostro, esquivaba las miradas de los pasajeros de atrás y se podía ver que se mordía los labios, dándole aparentemente a Kid una respuesta silenciosa.

—Kuroashi-ya—Law habló alto, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, ahora a Zoro se le hacia el viaje más largo que había tenido, quería hacer que Kid soltase al rubio, pero sabía que no debía involucrarse, apenas le conocía—, ¿Qué te dijo?

—No fue nada de lo que yo ya no supiera—respondió Sanji, mientras Kid le soltaba lentamente, al parecer a gusto de que el vocalista estuviera respondiendo, aunque el aire tristón que emanaba el rubio era más intenso.

—No soy bueno con las putas palabras—suspiró Kid, tallándose la frente—, pero no creas lo que te dice, todo es falso, simplemente sabe que tú le creerás y que por eso te arrastraras a su lado, eso es lo que quiere…

—Supongo que lo ha logrado—admitió el rubio, haciendo que Law pisase el freno y diera un volantazo, Zoro no sabía cuál era la urgencia, el porqué de la palidez de Law y Kid, los conocía y nunca los había visto tan alarmados, tan enfadados y defraudados.

—Llama a Portgas-ya—el moreno le ordenó al pelirrojo—, dile que después de la fiesta, habrá una jodida reunión, esto no se puede quedar así ¡Y con un demonio, Kuroashi-ya, deja de fumar!

Chopper se removió inquieto, haciendo que Zoro le prestase atención al menor, el chico estaba llorando intensamente y le escuchó susurrar:

—Sanji no ha podido superarle—gimió el pequeño, hablando ahora con Zoro en voz baja—, cuando Zeff nos explicó porque Sanji es a como es, nos dijo que la culpa era de una persona que hacía que Sanji buscara la aprobación de alguien, ninguna de sus relaciones han terminado bien, siempre pasa algo, o le son infiel o no le quieren a como él les quiere. Ha dado demasiado en todas sus relaciones, que siempre hay que sacarlo de aquel agujero negro en el que cae.

"_Podría elevarte_

_Podría mostrarte lo que quieres ver_

_Y llevarte a donde quieras estar._

El escuchar a Sanji cantar —que parecía más bien un tarareo— había sorprendido a los cuatro pasajeros, Kid y Law solo se removieron en su lugar, mientras el vehículo nuevamente se sacudía lentamente.

—Antes de conocer a la banda—prosiguió Chopper, sabedor de que nadie les prestaba atención y que les era imposible de escuchar a menos que se les acercasen—, supimos que Sanji estaba buscando aprobación, anhelaba eso, sé que está mal decírtelo, pero su vida era un caos total, no le importaba tener relaciones con desconocidos, aunque eso le dejase más roto, el seguía buscando a alguien que no le juzgase o tuviera cautela con él, todos cometimos el error de mostrarnos suspicaces ante su presencia, Nami, Luffy, Usopp y yo no pudimos evitar tratarle como algo grande, celebre o lejos de nuestro alcance, y al parecer Ace, Kid, Law y Marco cometieron el mismo error.

_Podrías ser mi suerte_

_Incluso si el cielo se estuviera cayendo_

_Sé que estaríamos sanos y salvos_

_Estamos sanos y salvos._

—Después de que debutaron gracias a que él se había aparecido de repente y le había gustado a la dueña de una disquera independiente, Sanji se incorporó a la banda, no podía negarse y los chicos no podían sacarlo y decir que no eran conocidos, dado que había una química musical muy alta—Chopper se cruzó de brazos y sonrió, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos—, desde ahí comenzó a cambiar un poco, por la ayuda de los chicos, que comenzaron a confiar en él. ¿Sabes? Tenía la fe en que alguien fuera el indicado y le sacudiese para que se diera cuenta de que no está solo, pero ahora—Zoro no sabía qué hacer ante lo roto que Chopper se veía—, no creo que haya esperanza sí él dejó que esa persona le arrastrase consigo.

_Podría llenar tu taza_

_Sabes que mi río no evaporaría _

_A este mundo que aún no apreciamos._

—Kuroashi-ya, te sacaremos de ahí, sé que la oscuridad es tentadora—Kid se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos— y por experiencia sé cuándo se toca fondo, pero verás que la persona que esperas, quizás aparezca y trate de abrir tu camino, quizás un fuerte caballero o alguien que nunca te pasase por la cabeza. Pero, no estás solo.

_Podrías ser mi suerte_

_Incluso en un huracán de desaprobaciones _

_Sé que estamos sanos y salvos._

De alguna manera Zoro sintió que ese mensaje era para él, y lo tomó, no sería el tipo con armadura, él no era un romanticón y apenas era un menor de edad, pero sabía que sí se esmeraba en ser notado, sería el que sacaría a Sanji de su tristeza, porque ese hombre debía de ser una persona fuerte y lograría sacar su verdadero yo, ese que mostró cuando se molestó ante el apodo… Era un reto y Zoro amaba los retos.


	22. This is not enough

**Resumen Vigésimo primer Drabble: **Mentiría si decía que no sintió el latir emocionado de su corazón, frunció el ceño y pasó de largo sin despedirse, no sabía qué hacer en esos casos.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 2082

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **No hay canción para este drabble.Hay una parte que emula una revista… El formato solo se puede ver en Word, así que lamento el que no puedan ver como es en realidad el archivo. En Facebook dejé el archivo, en el grupo de One Piece Boy Love. Canción mencionada, **This boy **de **Franz Ferdinand**.

"_Y si dijiste_

_Esta vida no es lo suficientemente buena_

_Yo daría _

_Mi mundo para levantarte._

_Yo podría cambiar_

_Mi vida_

_Para satisfacer tu humor_

_Porque eres tan suave"_

—Smooth—Santana

Cuando llegaron al hogar de los músicos el festejo se inició, a pesar de las miradas suspicaces que le tiraban a Sanji, todo, a los ojos de Zoro era demasiado bueno, por Chopper se enteró de que Sanji era bisexual, que al principio lo negaba, pero después se había aceptado tal y como era.

El alcohol fue servido, al igual que la comida —poco después se enteró que Sanji estaba cocinando como poseso, un tic que le ayudaba a relajarse le dijeron—, a pesar de ser menor de edad, los chico no se opusieron a que Nami y él tomaran el suficiente alcohol como para noquear a un hombre de más de doscientos kilos, quiso preguntar el cómo conocieron al vocalista, pero ya se estaba haciendo tarde y al día siguiente tendrían escuela, por lo que Ace se había ofrecido a llevarlos a sus casas, respectivamente.

Zoro se lamentó en silencio el no poder entablar una conversación con Sanji, pero antes de que se fueran, el rubio salió y les despidió con una promesa:

—Perdonen mi falta de hospitalidad—el olor a cigarro llenó el ambiente—, cuando tengamos tiempo, les prometo irlos a recoger de su preparatoria.

Mentiría si decía que no sintió el latir emocionado de su corazón, frunció el ceño y pasó de largo sin despedirse, no sabía qué hacer en esos casos, todo era nuevo y por mucho que le molestase, era joven, pero aun así se había prometido hacerse notar, hacer que el rubio solo le mirase a él y sacarle su verdadero yo, porque esa persona depresiva no parecía ser él.

Ya en la camioneta de Ace, todos estaban callados, aquel día había sido ajetreado y emocionante.

—¡Se me estaba olvidando!—Nami exclamó mientras revisaba su mochila de la escuela—ten—le dio a Zoro un sinnúmero de revistas y tres CD´s—, ahí podrás encontrar las entrevistas que les han hecho a todos los chicos, y los CD´s contienen videos tras bambalinas y una grabación de como Sanji-kun era de joven, cortesía de Zeff, que quiso molestarlo.

—¿Y eso que se lo das Nami?—Usopp estaba con los ojos entrecerrados, al parecer tratando de no quedarse dormido en aquel cómodo vehículo.

—Son prestados—aclaró Nami—, claro, por cada día me pagaras cincuenta dólares—Zoro iba a replicar, pero la pelirroja lo detuvo—, esas revistas son de edición especial, difíciles de conseguir y no hubo una segunda edición, así que sí me dices que mejor lo consigues por tu cuenta, te advierto que no podrás.

—Eres mala—Ace se rió—, bien pudo pedírnoslas, nosotros también tenemos esas entrevistas, nos las dan antes de publicarlas, para que veamos que no pusieron nada de más o una mentira—aclaró—llegamos a tú casa Chopper…

Uno a uno se fueron despidiendo, y Zoro estaba cada vez más ansioso por revisar el contenido de aquellas revistas y CD´s que Nami le había prestado.

—¡Hasta mañana, Zoro!—Luffy se despidió de él, siendo Zoro el último en ser dejado en las afueras de su casa.

Zoro solo alzó la mano en señal de despedida y entró a la casa, ahí vivía con Koshiro, un hombre muy amable que le había criado desde pequeño, su hija, Kuina, había fallecido cuando Zoro solo tenía diez años. Koshiro tenía una sola regla y era pasar a anunciar su llegada, por más que llegase tarde, Zoro debía de avisarle.

—He vuelto—dijo después de tocar la puerta de la habitación de su tutor y este parecía un poco cansado.

—Es bueno verte en completo estado, Zoro-kun—saludó el mayor—, ahora, ve a descansar, que mañana tienes clases.

Zoro asintió, sintiéndose mal por no haber estado en casa, ese día había sido uno especialmente duro para Koshiro, todos sus alumnos llegarían para entrenar, ya que los torneos de Kendo estaban acercándose. Zoro ya no participaba, pues el jurado había dicho que sería injusto para los novatos el que la misma persona ganara torneo tras torneo, ahora solo iba de apoyo o de entrenador de algunos alumnos de Koshiro.

Llegó a su habitación, una computadora de mesa, su escritorio, revistas de espadas, libros de la escuela y un futon era lo que lo adornaba, Zoro veía inútil tener más cosas, dado que trabajaba y no podría disfrutar de las cosas por el hecho de dormir casi todo el día. Esa noche no dormiría, arrojó su maleta aun lado de la cama, prendió las luces y procedió a ponerse cómodo. Las revistas que le había prestado Nami eran muy gruesas y por ende, sería una lectura agobiante, buscó sus gafas —nadie, incluso Luffy, sabía que usaba gafas de lectura— y se dispuso a leer aquellas revistas, sentado en el futon, con la espalda recargada en una de las paredes de su habitación.

La revista que empezó a leer era de un tal Cutty Flam, llevaba por nombre **"SuperStar!"** y el que se encargó de la entrevista fue el ex músico Brook, famoso por estar más de diez años consecutivos en el primer puesto de los más vendidos. La revista era de hace dos años, justamente el tiempo en que **"The Hiken"** se volvió tan popular, quizás había sido por esa entrevista, o la buena estrella de la banda. Leyó las indicaciones de la revista, con letras negras y con las iniciales **SB**, sería el entrevistador dando sus opiniones y preguntas, con letras rojas y las iniciales **EK** era Kid el que respondía, letras azul cielo e iniciales** PM** era Marco, letras naranjas y con las iniciales **PdA **era Ace, con letras grises e iniciales **TL** sería Law y por último con letras azul marino e iniciales **KnS** sería Sanji. No había pierde en eso, pero sería una entrevista muy colorida y a Zoro le molestaba tantos colores.

**SB: **Nos encontramos en el hogar del recién descubierto grupo de Rock Indie "The Hiken", he de decir que no es nada ostentoso y cubre las necesidades de cualquier ser humano, ¡yohohoho!, pero no hemos venido a criticar el estilo de vida de la banda, al contrario, queremos conocerlos mejor. Así que, ¿Es cierto que ustedes cinco, ya se conocían desde jóvenes?

**PdA: **No, solo Kid, Law, Marco y yo llevamos años en conocernos, con Sanji es reciente, lo conocimos hace apenas dos años.

**SB:** ¿Cómo es eso? Uno pensaría que ya es de años que se conocen, por cómo se adaptan entre sí, eso es confianza con cada miembro de la banda, y saber que Sanji-san es un miembro reciente, me hace pensar que simplemente hay un don.

**KnS: **No creo que sea un don, es simplemente que nos acoplamos bien (sonríe), el Rock Indie es un género algo difícil de tratar, de nada sirve tener buena música si no hay buena voz y viceversa.

**SB: **En eso concuerdo contigo, Sanji-san, pero ¿Cómo es que le incorporaron a la banda? ¿Hubo un casting?

**PM: **Es una anécdota entre divertida y muy tensa (se rasca la cabeza), ya habíamos tratado de conseguir una disquera que se interesara en nosotros, y con Robin sería uno de nuestros últimos intentos, las anteriores disqueras nos habían echado debido a que la voz no era buena, nos decían que la música era estupenda, pero la voz que teníamos, en ese entonces Ace, no pegaba.

**PdA:** Era terrible (risas)

**PM: **Lo sigues siendo, así que estuvimos ensayando hasta el último día, y cuando Robin nos escucha en nuestro estudio improvisado, nos dice que lamentablemente la disquera no podía ayudarnos a hacer nuestro sueño realidad, lo que pasó aun me dejó flipando.

**EK: **No solo a ti, a todos, aun no entiendo por qué Sanji estaba en la demostración.

**KnS: **Ya se los he dicho más de mil veces, había quedado con alguien y estaba esperándolo, así que para no aburrirme estaba escuchándolos, cuando la señorita Robin dijo eso, tuve que improvisar, mi viejo me había enseñado a cocinar y un chef se la pasa mucho tiempo en la cocina ¿Qué es lo obvio?

**SB: **No lo sé, Sanji-san, no he sido cocinero, ¡yohohoho!

**KnS: **Bien, uno se aburre y aprende a cantar (risas), así que pensé que si ya de por sí los habían rechazado ¿Qué perdían si les trataba de ayudar? Hice lo más obvio.

**TL: **Llegó diciéndonos que sentía el retraso, pero que el tráfico estaba pesado, lógico era que actuáramos desconcertados y eso fue lo último que hicimos, se puso delante del micrófono y comenzó a cantar, tuvimos que componer la canción desde cero…

**SB: **¡Eso suena genial! Tuvieron que improvisar, eso es de un nivel diferente. Por curiosidad ¿Qué canción era?

**PdA: **This boy, está en el álbum. Si lo escuchan con atención, se darán cuenta que fue hecha con lo primero que Sanji pensó, maldito.

**KnS: **Era eso, o que no tuvieran su sueño cumplido.

**EK: **Y a Robin le gustó, y nos preguntó por qué nos habíamos presentado sin él, respondimos que Sanji estaba enfermo, y ahora nos enteramos que Robin nunca se creyó nuestra mentira, pero que le había parecido demasiado buena la música.

**TL: **Sobra decir que no pudimos deshacernos de él.

**PM: **Sería de mal gusto hacerlo, si fue gracias a él que pudimos lograr llegar hasta aquí.

**SB: **Es conmovedor, ¿Quizás fue el destino?

**PdA: **Creo que todos necesitábamos encontrarnos, digo, lo más seguro es que nos necesitáramos mutuamente. Porque con la letra de la canción y la música creo que reflejamos nuestros sueños y necesidades.

**KnS: **La letra de la canción sigue dándome vergüenza. Es como que digo que necesito un auto, no sé, era como sentir que Kid exigía tener un auto y ya, y que nos gustaría ser envidiados. Si, debe de ser eso.

**SB: **Esta es una pregunta de ley, creo que es necesaria para que los fans sepan que hacer en ciertas circunstancias, entre una relación y sus fans ¿Qué elegirían?

**KnS: **Es una buena pregunta, ¿Qué elegiría? Por mi parte, digo que si mis fans me quieren, ellos querrían que yo estuviera feliz, no me darían a elegir, y me aceptarían tal cual soy. No quiero saber que porque yo tenga una novia o amante, ellas se lastimasen, viviría con la culpa, porque por mí es que se hacen daño y dudo que ellas quieran que me sienta mal.

**SB: **Es una buena respuesta, Sanji-san.

**PdA: **Creo que no es necesario que respondamos (risas), ya lo dijo todo él.

**SB: **Muchas gracias por recibirme en su hogar.

**EK: **Cuando quieras.

Zoro releyó de nuevo aquella entrevista, ¿fue así de simple que conocieron a Sanji? Y una duda le embargaba ¿A quién estaba esperando? Nunca había dicho el nombre de la persona, quizás era para guardar la identidad de él o ella, no sabía qué pensar y todavía le quedaban más hojas que leer, pero le había dado curiosidad la canción que había hecho que ellos tuvieran una oportunidad para ser lo que ahora eran.

Encendió su computadora y procedió a esperar que youtube cargara, cuando lo hizo escuchó un estilo de música muy ruidoso pero que se entendía y era rítmica, eso era Sanji y los demás disfrutando de lo que más les gustaban, siendo escandalosos y dejándose llevar por los sonidos.

Pero, si Sanji se veía feliz en esos videos, que calculando debía de tener veintitrés años, ¿Estaba fingiendo felicidad o en verdad con la música alejaba sus problemas?

¿Qué es lo que le había pasado? ¿Por qué era así de depresivo?

Quizás debía de ir con la persona más cercana al rubio, pero ¿Quién era? Miró fijamente hacia las revistas y suspiró, tenía sueño pero quería saber más. Esa noche sería muy larga.

.

.

.

—Necesitamos hablar, Sanji—Ace estaba sentado al igual que los demás miembros de la banda, solo Sanji era el que estaba de pie, en medio de ellos—, ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que la fama se me irá rápidamente—suspiró derrotado el rubio—, que no es lo que he estado buscando, que si es aprobación, que lo estoy haciendo mal, porque solo él debe de aprobar todo lo que haga, que con alejarme de él no conseguiré nada.

—¿Y le crees?—Marco preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste hacia él?—demando Kid.

—Quizás por la costumbre… esa costumbre que no he podido borrar.


	23. Al fin y al cabo, siempre

**Resumen Vigésimo segundo Drabble: **Sanji se rió al recordar la última vez que ambos se habían visto, era una imagen aterradora, ver a un rubio caminar deprisa por las calles oscuras de Inglaterra mientras se reía sin cesar.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 1521

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-17

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **Simple mención de algunas canciones como: **Take on me** de **A-Ha** y **Demons **de **Imagine Dragons** estamos en el punto de vista de Sanji y se revela quien es el hombre que le hace tanto mal…

**Aviso: **Puede que se vuelva long fic, lo digo porque en verdad va para largo.

"_Oh, las cosas que tú dices_

_¿Crees que esto es vida, o un simple juego,_

_Qué mis penas no cuentan para nada?_

_Eres todas las cosas importantes_

_Que he de recordar siempre…_

_Me esquivas…_

_En fin, algún día _

_Te buscaré de todos modos."_

—Take on me— A-ha

Sanji caminaba de prisa, eran las tres de la madrugada y el clima era helado, había salido sin abrigarse bien, estaba confundido y molesto, entendía la preocupación que sus amigos tenían para con él, pero no era un niño, sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, sabía que no era bueno para él dejarse llevar por las palabras de ese hombre, pero ya había llegado a una situación donde la costumbre hacía que regresase a él, con su supuesto amigo, con la persona que lo acompañó por más de diez años.

La reunión que tuvieron los miembros de la banda después de que los amigos del hermano de Ace se hubieran marchado había sido dura, Kid se había contenido demasiado, lo vio apretando los nudillos, sabía que cada uno de ellos no toleraba a esa persona, que lo odiaban con todo su ser, lo repudiaban.

¿Y por qué no odiarlo? Si había intentado matarlo infinidad de veces, había logrado traspasar la mente de Sanji, lo había manipulado al punto de que el mismo Sanji ya no pudiese consigo mismo, que necesitara aunque sea escuchar su voz.

Sanji se rió al recordar la última vez que ambos se habían visto, era una imagen aterradora, ver a un rubio caminar deprisa por las calles oscuras de Inglaterra mientras se reía sin cesar, porque su amigo lo había amordazado, lo había golpeado, humillado y violado, mientras le susurraba que todo era su culpa, que nadie debía haberle conocido, que era tan magnifico que nadie debió haber escuchado su voz, visto su cuerpo y anhelarlo, que solo él podía juzgarle, que solo su aprobación valía, no la de los demás. Y Sanji le había creído, había creído cada palabra que le había dicho.

El último encuentro había ocurrido tres años atrás, Ace había sido el que lo había encontrado, y no en una favorable situación, Sanji cerró los ojos al recordar que Ace había entrado y empujado al hombre, para después llevárselo al hospital, tenía dos costillas rotas, había perdido mucha sangre, y uno de sus tendones había sufrido un desgarro… Sus amigos no se habían quedado con los brazos cruzados, habían buscado al hombre y lo habían hecho arrestar, pero en esos tiempos no eran tan famosos, la banda aun no era muy conocida y se enfrentaban con una ley corrupta, sobra decir que no pudieron meter a la cárcel al hombre.

Y a pesar de haber sufrido daño, Sanji lo había perdonado, más no lo volvería a ver, sus amigos se encargarían de ello y lo habían hecho bien, tanto que Sanji por tres años no había vuelto a saber de él.

Law le había ayudado siquiátricamente, le había hecho que volviera a ser el mismo, porque en más de seis meses Sanji se había intentado escapar para ver al hombre de nuevo, para escucharle, para sentir sus caricias toscas y sus nudillos golpeándole fuertemente, para que le absorbiera.

Sanji comenzó a tararear una canción, una que había escrito en una servilleta, mientras estaba en la fiesta.

"_Cuando los día son fríos_

_Y todas las cartas han sido jugadas_

_Y los santos que vemos están _

_Hechos de oro._

Ese día debía de ser uno genial, uno donde celebrarían que habían iniciado la gira, pero esa sombra del pasado había regresado justo antes de que Sanji subiera al escenario y le hiciera recordar que estaba solo.

Pero una persona le había llamado la atención, una de cabellos verdes y de ceño fruncido, al ver que llevaba uniforme de preparatoria pudo saber que era un menor de edad, ese mismo día supo su nombre: Zoro.

Ese chico lo había tratado como un igual, como una persona que no estaba enferma y rota, y por él esa canción había nacido.

_Cuando tus sueños se han arruinado_

_Y aquello a los que alabamos _

_Son los peores de todos_

_Y la sangre está corriendo apestosa._

¿Cómo se llamaría la canción? El nombre lo tenía, más debía de pulir la letra, Demons sería el nombre de la canción aun no acabada de terminar.

_Quiero esconder la verdad_

_Quiero protegerte_

_Pero con la bestia dentro_

_No hay lugar donde_

_Podamos escondernos."_

Se rió más fuerte, Zoro no podía ser de él, no podía tomar a una persona tan pura, tan joven, no podía amarlo a como quería, aunque sonase ridículo, porque apenas lo había conocido, pero había sentido lo que hace más de diez años sintió al ver al hombre que lo había arruinado, sintió que el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor.

Con las peleas que tuvieron en esa mini fiesta, sintió una conexión, que él sería el indicado. Pero no podía ser, él era una persona sucia, asquerosa, que no merecía absolutamente nada de amor por parte de ese chico, porque se dio cuenta de que Zoro se había mostrado interesado en él.

Pero ¿Quién querría a un hombre qué había escapado de la casa de sus amigos para ver a la persona que le hacía tanto daño?

Había llegado a su destino, releyó el mensaje que contenía la dirección de ese hombre, y seguro de sí mismo, tocó el timbre para después sentir que unas manos le jalaban hacia dentro de la casa a la cual había llegado.

.

.

.

Zoro se había puesto los auriculares para poder escuchar los álbumes de la banda de Ace, mientras leía las diversas entrevistas que venían en aquellas revistas tan voluminosas, una en especial le hizo dejar la lectura, miró la pantalla de su portátil y leyó el nombre: Take on me.

"_Seguimos hablando_

_Sin detenernos_

_Ya ni sé de qué cosa discutimos._

.

.

.

Las manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, Sanji simplemente jadeaba ante aquel tacto tosco y gimió cuando una mordida le perforó el hombro.

.

.

.

La canción tenía un ritmo pegadizo, pero la letra era más bien triste, revisó el año en que había sido lanzada, había sido de hace tres años, pero esa canción le estaba erizando la piel, le ponía los nervios de punta.

_Oh, mejor buscaré tu amor en otra ocasión,_

_¿Te parece bien?_

.

.

.

Sintió la lengua rodear la marca que había dejado la mordida, se escuchó así mismo rogando porque le tocase más duramente, porque le tratase mal.

.

.

.

Trataba de leer entre líneas lo que la canción decía, porque sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta cuando había escuchado especialmente esa canción.

_Llévame presente_

_(Llévame en ti)_

_No me olvides_

_(Llévame en ti)_

_Yo me iré…_

_En un día o dos._

.

.

.

Ahora estaba recostado en una cama, siendo atado de nueva cuenta y acariciado tiernamente, mientras el hombre le decía que le había extrañado demasiado.

.

.

.

Y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba buscando, que esa canción hablaba de sus constantes caídas y que de todos modos iría de nuevo hacía aquella persona…

_Así que sobra decir que_

_Estoy hecho pedazos y acabado,_

_Pero ese soy yo_

_Tropezando continuamente._

Eso era una alerta, una que decía que estaba roto y perdido, pero que aun así seguiría intentándolo.

_Aprendiendo poco a poco_

_Que la vida es así_

_Dirás después de mí_

_Que no fue esa la mejor decisión,_

_Pero la más segura que arrepentirse."_

Y Zoro cerró los ojos, no le importaba nada del pasado de Sanji, no, porque él haría un futuro mejor para el rubio, porque él sería su futuro.

.

.

.

—¿Ves cómo me extrañaste?—el tono burlón de ese hombre le calaba los huesos, pero necesitaba más de eso, más de ese trato tan brutal y de aquél suero que le solía dar en sus encuentros—¿Qué necesitas Sanji?

—Te necesito—dijo sin pensarlo, porque cuando él le inyectaba el líquido blancuzco, su cerebro ya no funcionaba y su boca decía lo que el hombre quería escuchar.

—Eso dices ahora—el hombre estaba recostando encima de él, moviendo sus caderas para hacer que los miembros de ambos se rozasen—, pero te has alejado de mí por tres años, te marcharas y de nueva cuenta me olvidarás.

—Sabes que siempre regreso—Sanji gimió sonoramente al sentir que el miembro del hombre se adentraba a él sin haber sido preparado previamente, ese dolor… ese dolor era lo que había estado necesitando por todo ese tiempo.

—No has dicho mi nombre—el hombre se movió con más fuerza, haciendo que Sanji arquease la espalda de placer—, dilo—ordenó.

—Cro…—esa droga era lo que más necesitaba, porque si no estaba con él entonces no podría inyectársela—Crocodile.

Porque no era amor, no era aprecio, lo que Sanji necesitaba era la droga que ese hombre le daba en sus encuentros, una de difícil acceso, una que solo Crocodile le podía otorgar, con el precio de su cuerpo.

—Al fin y acabo, siempre regresaré a tu lado.


	24. El sufrimiento de los tontos

**Resumen Vigésimo Tercer Drabble: **Se encontró con canciones de sonidos animados pero con letras de desesperación, la voz de Sanji hacía sentir todo tipo de emociones y en esa ocasión fue la tristeza.

**Universo: **AU, donde Sanji es un cantante de rock de veinticinco años y Zoro un estudiante de preparatoria de dieciséis años quien acompaña a Luffy a uno de los conciertos del rubio.

**Número de palabras:** 1382

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Conjuntos Numéricos, 10. Complejos

**Categoría:** PG-17

**Notas de Naghi Tan: **No hay canción, más recomiendo escuchar **Shot At The Night** de **The Killers**.

"_Yo me pregunto si las estrella están encendidas para que cada cual pueda un día encontrar la suya"_

—El Principito—

Seis meses habían pasado desde que Zoro había ido al concierto de "The Hiken", y se sentía como una chica siguiendo a sus artistas favoritos, no es que menospreciara a las mujeres, que ellas podrían ser unas malditas cuando querían —Nami confirmaba esto—, si no que había visto a muchachas gritar como histéricas al comprar el nuevo álbum de "The Hiken", no es que Zoro hubiese estado formado junto con Usopp y Luffy durante horas para poder comprar dicho álbum, Luffy había insistido en hacerse de uno, por más que Nami le había dicho que Ace podría regalarle uno a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Y qué ganan ellos con regalarnos sus discos?—Luffy había dicho mientras comenzaba a empacar sus cosas en una mochila de enorme tamaño, la noche anterior del lanzamiento oficial del álbum—Quiero demostrar mi apoyo comprando sus discos cada vez que salga uno nuevo.

Y Nami no pudo refutar ese punto.

El lanzamiento del nuevo álbum fue algo que nadie se había esperado, ni siquiera Luffy.

Ahora, con el disco en manos —porque Zoro se había formado por más de doce horas y decidió que si ya se había formado durante esa cantidad de tiempo mejor se compraba el disco—y después de dejar a Luffy en su casa, Zoro pudo escuchar aquel álbum.

Se encontró con canciones de sonidos animados pero con letras de desesperación, la voz de Sanji hacía sentir todo tipo de emociones y en esa ocasión fue la tristeza. Había escuchado solamente tres canciones de las quince y apagó su reproductor, no eran malas, de hecho eran muy buenas, pero si Zoro no supiera lo que había pasado con el vocalista, entonces lo hubiera disfrutado.

Él había hecho sus investigaciones, después de haber leído las revistas, se había lanzado a su portátil, para después ir con Luffy y preguntarle directamente, ¿Quién era la persona que había lastimado a Sanji?

—Crocodile—respondió el joven, mientras devoraba un enorme pedazo de carne que Koshiro le había otorgado, ese día Luffy le había ido a ver.

Y Zoro había buscado información de aquel hombre y lo que encontró fue desconcertante. Crocodile era un hombre de treinta y cuatro años, empresario y era muy querido por muchas personas debido a sus trabajos altruistas, había hecho donaciones para orfanatos y hecho una cantidad de refugios para indigentes, por eso la gente lo apreciaba. Más algo había de sospechoso, Zoro se sorprendió de la edad del hombre, para después darse cuenta que la misma cantidad de años era lo que Sanji le llevaba a él.

Investigó aún más, no conforme con lo que las noticias hablasen de él, cuando alguien de tamaño poder quería ser bien visto, le daba dinero a la prensa para limpiar su verdadera fachada. Tardó más de cinco horas navegando por internet, pero encontró lo que buscaba, un artículo que hablaba de los trabajos bajo el agua que Sir Crocodile hacía, hablaba de la venta de drogas en otros países vecinos y de qué no le podían comprobar nada al hombre, a pesar de que fuera casi un secreto a voces.

Zoro chistó molesto, odiaba escuchar a Sanji depresivo, pero no podía hacer nada, la gira en la que "The Hiken" estaban sumergidos estaba llevando más tiempo de lo planeado, se le habían agregado siete fechas más. Su celular sonó de pronto, haciendo que Zoro diera un leve salto, miró en la pantalla y el nombre de Luffy apareció, era una llamada.

—¡Al hospital de Santa María, ahora!—y Luffy había colgado.

Zoro sintió un escalofrío, pero se alistó con prisa, cogió un poco de dinero y llamó un taxi, no estaba para que las calles se moviesen y le perdiesen, no era el momento de llegar tarde.

—¡Regreso tarde!—dijo al pasar por la sala, donde Koshiro estaba leyendo un voluminoso libro, Zoro no escuchó la respuesta.

.

.

.

Pudo darse cuenta que no era el único en ser llamado por Luffy, en la sala de espera estaba Nami, Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, todos ellos demasiado pálidos, trató de recordar a algún conocido, pero no podía recordar quien podría estar en ese lugar, hasta que vio la silueta delgada de Law, si él estaba ahí, buscó con la mirada a los demás miembros de la banda, Ace estaba escondido en una esquina, igual de pálido que los demás, Kid tenía en su mano un vaso de café y estaba recargado en una de las paredes de la sala del hospital, sentado en el suelo se encontraba Marco…

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Sanji?—era la persona que hacía falta, y por lógica el que estaba en algún cuarto del hospital.

—Ha sufrido un accidente en su motocicleta—Ace susurró, la voz era débil, cansada—, hace seis meses se encontró con Crocodile y recibió una droga, él no los dijo al día siguiente, que había ido a cerrar el capítulo de su vida y que le había dicho a Crocodile que nunca más se verían.

—Fue verdad—Law agregó también en un susurro, Zoro no estaba sorprendido, él ya lo sabía, Luffy le había dicho todo, dado que era uno de los que necesitaba saberlo, recordó el nudo en el estómago cuando supo todo, que Sanji antes de conocer a la banda estaba en las drogas, que las dejó cuando se unió a ellos, pero que había recaído por culpa de Crocodile, y que hace dos años estaba nuevamente limpio, la noche cuando se encontró con Crocodile, se enteraron que Sanji había sido drogado a la fuerza, pero una intervención oportuna por parte de Law hizo que no volviera a caer—, pero hoy, Sanji salió para poder comprar los discos de nuestros álbumes, una manía que tiene, porque da suerte, según él. Y fue interceptado por Dan Bonez, Mr. 1 a como se le conoce en el bajo mundo, Sanji pudo escapar a la ráfaga de balazos, pero no se fijó que una camioneta lo iba persiguiendo, cuando se dio cuenta casi fue demasiado tarde.

—Está siendo intervenido—Ace añadió—, pero tenemos que posponer la gira, está muy mal.

Durante esos seis meses, Sanji había ido a la preparatoria donde Luffy y ellos estudiaban, la primera vez que había ido fue a disculparse por no haber sido un buen anfitrión, todo hubiera ido viento en popa, si al rubio no se le hubiese ocurrido ir sin disfrazarse y pasar a buscar a cada uno de sus amigos en sus respectivos salones de clase.

Después, al único que iba a buscar era a Zoro, y el menor no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, fue de la boca de él que se enteró de que su vida había sido un asco total, había sido huérfano y había aprendido a sobrevivir en las calles, hasta que Zeff lo encontró y acogió.

—Uno nunca abandona su verdadera naturaleza—le dijo en una de sus salidas, esas que Zoro negaba que eran citas—, soy una persona de la calle y aun mi pasado me busca.

Zoro comprendió el miedo que el rubio tenía, el miedo a no ser aceptado por las personas, porque alguien que no había vivido en una condición tan baja, siempre sentiría que estaría mal donde quiera que estuviera.

—Por más que mi viejo trató de decirme que no buscara la aprobación de nadie, porque el único que debía de juzgarme era yo mismo, no le creí.

Sanji había tardado en contarle su vida, y Zoro lo escuchó atentamente, sintiendo más y más respeto por ese hombre.

—Hay una razón por la que te digo esto—Zoro recordó esa sonrisa nostálgica que le dio aquel día—, es malditamente difícil de decir, pero, ¿vendrás a uno de nuestros conciertos el día que te quiera cantar mi razón?

—Eres un imbécil, ceja de diana—le había respondido—, pero ahí estaré.

Ahora estaba en el hospital, recibiendo la noticia de que Sanji había sufrido muerte cerebral. "The Hiken" había perdido a su vocalista y Zoro al amor de su vida.

**Notas finales: **Va para long fic, tardaré en colgarlo, pero no se preocupen, que el final no es este. Este es uno alternativo.


	25. Simplemente niños

**Resumen Vigésimo Cuarto Drabble: **Él no podía diferenciar los colores, sabía que Sanji tenía el cabello de color dorado, piel blanca y ojos azules, pero eso lo sabía por sus amigos.

**Universo: **AU Donde Zoro y Sanji son unos niños de cinco años.

**Número de palabras:** 1044

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera. 001. Perfume

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Creo que viene bien un poco de fluff después del drabble de ayer, respondiendo a Srta. Komaeda, usualmente es al revés, dejo los finales felices porque los finales originales a veces son tristes, y suficiente Angst tienen como para llorar. Con los drabbles pasados me pasó que ya tengo el final, el desarrollo del trama, que igual en el long fic que haré usaré esas canciones y más, final feliz lo tengo, lo suficientemente feliz como para que ustedes no lloren. ¿Por qué usé ese final para el drabble? Porque si hubiera puesto el final original, en el long fic ustedes estaría confiados y el impacto sería más duro y no creo que hubieran aguantado una muerte cuando estuvieran confiados que habría un final feliz.

* * *

—Había una vez un barco que vivía dentro de una botella. Aquel barco era feliz, porque creía que, en aquella botella, estaba encerrado todo el mundo. [1]

Zoro entrecerró los ojos, tenía sueño y le aburría escuchar aquel cuento que la profesora Makino les estaba leyendo, era absurdo y bobo a su parecer, porque no le gustaban ese tipo de cuentos, él prefería las historias de fuertes guerreros, de espadachines reconocidos, no esa burda clase de cuentos infantiles. Dirigió la mirada hacia Sanji, un chico menor que él por escasos meses [2], contempló por un rato al niño.

Él no podía diferenciar los colores, sabía que Sanji tenía el cabello de color dorado, piel blanca y ojos azules, pero eso lo sabía por sus amigos, Zoro por más que quisiera no podía diferenciar los colores, él veía todo de color negro, gris, blanco y verde, solo podía ver esos colores, a pesar de que él no sabía bien el porqué. Por eso diferenciaba a las personas con los olores.

Roronoa Zoro era un niño curioso, como todos los niños de su edad, más sin en cambio, era solitario. El primer día de clases había sido fatal, estaba aturdido por tanto color gris y negro, el verde y el blanco no aparecieron por ninguna parte.

Fue hasta el segundo día de clases que pudo ver los colores verde y blanco, pero venían de un niño, podía ver el negro, pero solamente alrededor del pequeño, más el cabello y la piel eran blancos, no obstante el verde delineaba una ceja, una en forma de remolino. Pronto supo el nombre del chico, Blackleg Sanji, quien había faltado el primer día de clases por que aún estaba débil.

A lo largo de los meses, Zoro se mostraba desesperado por no poder diferenciar a las personas, solo a Sanji, niño con el cual aún no había hablado, para él, Sanji era una persona muy sociable para su gusto, era un adulador de niñas y un completo bastardo. Fue un día de lluvia en el que ambos se dirigieron la palabra…

—Te ves mal—Sanji se había parado frente a Zoro, quien estaba sentado viendo a la nada, Zoro simplemente resopló e infló las mejillas, dando a entender que no hablaría nada con él, más parecía ser que Sanji era muy testarudo y terco, se había sentado a su lado—, ¿es cierto que no puedes ver todos los colores?

Zoro solo asintió, aun sin hablarle, no le gustaba ese niño, le desconcertaba y le ponía ansioso, solo habían tres personas a las que podía ver de color blanco y verde, incluyendo a Sanji, y las tres eran de diferentes personalidades.

—Ha de ser triste—Sanji le miró melancólicamente con su único ojo visible, el otro se lo cubría con el flequillo—, no poder contemplar todo.

Fue desconcertante ver que la mancha de color verde y blanco se le abalanzaba y le palpaba la cara con curiosidad.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo, rompiendo su propia ley del hielo.

—Sintiéndote—dijo cándidamente el rubio—, las personas se pueden ver, sentir y oler, cada una tiene un rasgo que los define, eso me ha dicho mi viejo.

El timbre para la hora de la merienda sonó, sacando a Zoro de sus recuerdos raros, y pronto, sin sorprenderse, sintió que alguien ponía una bolsa delante de él.

—Tienes que perfeccionar tu olfato—Sanji le sonrió.

Sanji le había estado ayudando a explorar el mundo desde aquel acercamiento, con aromas y juegos de niños, Zoro nunca le preguntó por qué lo hacía y Sanji nunca le dio sus razones.

Ambos niños se habían apegado entre sí sin darse cuenta, porque Sanji al igual que Zoro tenía un problema severo, por eso iban a esa escuela para niños especiales, Sanji olvidaba fácilmente a las personas, era amnesia selectiva, según había escuchado de Makino, una vez que se acercó a Zoro y le explicó la situación.

Sanji le olvidaría un día de esos, a como había olvidado a sus demás compañeros, y Zoro no quería que sucediese, pero había ocurrido.

El dolor al ver que Sanji le pasaba de largo fue inmenso, vio al verde y blanco, pero el verde y blanco no lo veía. El corazón de un niño no estaba preparado para esa clase de dolor, así que Zoro no se dio por vencido, al igual que Sanji, le apoyaría en todo, aunque le olvidase una y otra vez.

.

.

.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñaste a diferenciar a la gente por su aroma?—Zoro que estaba sentado en un sofá habló de repente, mirando hacia una mancha de color blanco y verde, le gustaba su aroma, a tabaco y a especies, el aroma a tabaco se coló cuando ambos tenían trece años, pero ahora a los veinticinco ya estaba más que familiarizado.

—Me cuesta mucho trabajo recordarlo, marimo—el rubio estaba cocinando y se detuvo abruptamente, Zoro se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado, Sanji había olvidado nuevamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Estabas cocinando la cena, rizado—le recordó.

Zoro había estado a su lado desde pequeños, y había aprendido a amar al hombre con sus defectos y virtudes, era doloroso verlo de esa manera, todos los días tenía que recordarle las cosas, como que estaban casados desde los veinte años, qué habían adoptado a una hermosa niña y que le habían puesto Kuina, en honor de la fallecida hermana de Zoro.

Todos los días era una aventura con aquel hombre, pero siempre le agradecería el que le hubiera abierto las puertas para conocer el mundo con los aromas.

**Notas de Autor: **

[1] Fragmento del Libro: El hombre vestido de gris y otros cuentos de Fernando Alonso.

[2] Extrañamente en el canon Zoro es mayor que Sanji por dos meses, si se fijan en las fechas, Luffy zarpó cuando cumplió diecisiete años, sabemos que Luffy nació en Mayo y Zoro tenía 19 cuando se unió a Luffy. Si nació en Noviembre y conoció a Luffy entre Mayo y Abril, y Sanji nació en Marzo, saquen cuentas, si fuera menor que Sanji, Zoro tuviera 18, más no, tanto Sanji y Zoro tenían la misma edad, por eso Oda pone a nuestro espadachín como el hijo mayor y Sanji como el segundo hijo…


	26. The lady parte 1

**Resumen Vigésimo Quinto Drabble: **Se podría considerar un hombre promiscuo, pero alado de alguno de sus amigos, apenas era un novato en esas cuestiones.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Sanji es un hombre de la vida galante (prostituto) y Zoro es uno de sus clientes.

**Número de palabras:** 1010

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera. 007. Arcoíris

**Categoría:** R

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Tiene mucho que quería hacer este drabble, más la cabeza no quería dejarlo salir, hoy si quiso. La imagen en la que me basé la pueden encontrar en: naghi-tan punto livejournal punto com / 48216 punto html

**Parte 1**

* * *

"_Ella es una reina asesina,_

_Pólvora, gelatina,_

_Dinamita con una viga de láser,_

_Garantizada para volar tu mente_

_Cuando quieras._

_Recomendada al precio, _

_Un apetito insaciable_

_¿Quieres intentar?_

—Killer Queen—Queen

* * *

Zoro miró la hora nuevamente, le quedaba medía hora para que esa clase acabara, era Viernes y esos días eran especiales, miró con aburrimiento a su maestro de Ciencias Sociales, Ben Beckman, quién explicaba el comportamiento de los seres humanos, una clase aburrida pero necesaria si quería obtener sus puntos curriculares y graduarse a como Dios manda. Recostó su barbilla en su escritorio mientras mordía el lápiz, debía estar tomando notas, sabía que eso vendría en los exámenes finales, pero con la ansiedad que tenía por salir del aula no se creía capaz de poder escribir con letra prolija.

Hacía más de seis meses que Zoro había tomado una rutina para con los fines de semana, una donde las cervezas y el sexo estaban a la orden del día, al fin y al cabo apenas era un joven de veinte años en plena flor de su juventud. Salía con un grupo de amigos de la infancia, quienes se reunían esos días para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas, pero sobre todo para disfrutar de los bares y burdeles de mala muerte.

Se podría considerar un hombre promiscuo, pero alado de alguno de sus amigos, apenas era un novato en esas cuestiones, Zoro podría decir con orgullo que muchas de las mujeres de los bares, desde prostitutas hasta simple estudiantes Universitarias llenas de alcohol en sus venas, habían pasado por su cama.

Pero había solo una persona en especial, una mujer rubia de ojos azules, de una curiosa ceja rizada, que vestía como una dama de los años sesenta, vestidos negros que delineaban su silueta, de esos que solo cruzaban las piernas y uno simplemente podría ver la blanca piel de las piernas de aquella hermosa mujer, vestidos blancos de lunares negros, ella siempre llevaba guantes, y un cigarro delgado que ponía entre esos labios carnosos. Nunca pudo acercársele, ni él ni sus amigos, la habían visto salir con hombres que parecían poderosos, hombres como Crocodile o Doflamingo iban a verla.

Ella era una hermosa mujer, era una letal, no podía decir que era una prostituta, porque ese nombre era obsceno, ella era una dama de vida glamorosa. El sueño de todo hombre, mujer de piel blanquecina, que con tan solo besarla ya sería una condena, de mirada desafiante y de porte altivo.

—Señor Roronoa.

Zoro parpadeó saliendo de sus pensamientos, notando que toda la clase le miraba con curiosidad.

—Veo que has estado soñando despierto—el profesor de cabellos canosos, exhaló el humo del cigarro, el profesor Beckman no respetaba las normas de no fumar en clase— y como mi clase es aburrida, ¿Por qué no la imparte usted?

—Mierda—musitó con espanto, no había estudiado el tema de ese día, sabía que estaban en el tema del Neopositivismo o Círculo de Viena, pero no se acordaba de lo que la corriente representaba o cuál era su definición, estaba jodido.

.

.

.

Eran las once menos diez de la noche, y Sanji estaba saliendo del Baratie, lugar donde trabajaba para ayudar a su padre adoptivo, si Zeff lo viera en esas fachas, seguramente le daría otro paro cardiaco, lo bueno era que su padre estaba descansando en la comodidad de su departamento. Su padre se había enfermado hace menos de un año y Sanji había tenido que vender la casa de su viejo y llevárselo a su departamento, mientras, él lideraba el restaurant y pagaba las facturas del hospital.

Pero el Baratie no generaba los suficientes ingresos como para pagar tamaña deuda, así que con todo el dolor de su hombría, había decidido vender su cuerpo por las noches, pero para eso tenía que tener otra identidad, una en la que nadie lo identificase rápidamente. Con sus compañeros de Universidad no había problemas, había dejado el estudio y no necesitaba un título para ser un buen chef, el problema era que no quería ser reconocido por sus clientes cuando llevar una vida normal por las mañanas.

Para eso pidió la ayuda de uno de sus camareros, un hombre travesti de nombre Bentham pero que prefería ser llamado Bon Clay o Mr. 2, el Baratie cerraba siempre a las diez de la noche y tenía menos de cuarenta minutos para disfrazarse.

Esa noche iba arreglado con un vestido hasta las rodillas, blanco de lunares negros, de corte cuadrado, zapatillas negras de cinco centímetros de tacón y guantes blancos, sus extensiones habían sido sujetos con un moño alto, sus ojos iban cubiertos por unas enormes gafas negras. Para disfrazarse como una mujer, tuvo que depilarse las piernas y rasurarse, sus labios habían sido pintados con un color rojo intenso y el resto del maquillaje era ligero, para que no se viera tan ridículo. Siempre llevaba un bolso diferente, donde sus cigarros y celular siempre le acompañaban.

Esa noche iría como siempre al bar de La Reina, uno donde hombres jóvenes pasaban la noche entre humo de cigarros y botellas de alcohol, donde podía escoger qué hombre podía irse con él, no todos sabían que era hombre, siempre se confundían, cosa que resultaba un poco incómodo de explicar durante los preliminares.

Sanji tenía reglas, muchas, una de ellas era que a él nadie lo elegía, él era el que debía de elegir, tanto así, que ya tenía su propia lista de clientes, siempre mostraba un aura intimidante para que los hombres indeseados no se acercasen. ¿Por qué se acostaba con hombres y no con mujeres? Era por una simple y sencilla razón, él nunca engañaría a una, ni la lastimaría de tal forma, sin en cambio, con las personas de su mismo sexo parecía que no habría problemas, no necesitaban palabras de afecto, no había que consentirlos, no, todo era al grano.

Caminó con suma elegancia, encontrándose con aquel Bar y con la horda de testosteronas que siempre emanaba, aquello era una selva y él sabía cómo domarlo.


	27. The lady parte 2

**Resumen Vigésimo Sexto Drabble: **El Universitario maldijo por lo bajo, usualmente aquella mujer solo estaba en horas tempranas en aquel bar.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Sanji es un hombre de la vida galante (prostituto) y Zoro es uno de sus clientes.

**Número de palabras:** 1039

**Comunidades:** Reto diario

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera. 007. Arcoíris

**Categoría:** R

**Parte 2**

* * *

"_Ella guarda Moet y Chandon_

_En su armario bonito,_

'_Déjalos comer el pastel' ella dice_

_Simplemente como María Antonieta._

_Una construcción en efecto_

_Para Khushcev y Kennedy,_

_Y cuando quieras una invitación_

_Que no puedes rechazar."_

—Killer Queen— Queen.

* * *

Zoro salió tarde de la Universidad, el profesor Beckman le había puesto a dar la clase de ese día y como no sabía nada sobre ese tema se le dejó que impartiera la clase de dos horas que tenía el Lunes por la mañana. Miró la hora y chistó con molestia cuando escuchó el timbre de su celular, era Ace.

—¿Bueno?—dijo mientras trataba de balancear la pila de libros que Beckman le había dado para preparar la clase, tenía que ir a su departamento para dejar eso y cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Dónde estás?—Ace era uno de sus amigos de la infancia, al igual que de parranda, era un buen tipo, sociable por naturaleza y desertor de la Universidad porque había preferido trabajar de traga humos en el bosque que estar enfrascado en libros de contabilidad—Ya estamos saliendo de la casa de Marco.

—Tendrán que ir al Bar de La Reina sin mí—evadió con gracia un enorme charco de agua, y se fijó que las calles nuevamente habían cambiado, eso era jodidamente malo, odiaba eso—, tengo que dejar unas cosas y después iré hacia el Bar.

—Entonces puede que llegues al final de la reunión—se burló Ace—, pobre de ti, no podrás ver a la rubia en todo su esplendor, pero como soy un buen amigo le tomaré una foto para ti.

El Universitario maldijo por lo bajo, usualmente aquella mujer solo estaba en horas tempranas en aquel bar, su grupo de amigos y él llegaban temprano para verla aunque fuese de lejos, habían hecho apuestas de quién de ellos podría llevársela a la cama, hasta el momento el más cercano de casi lograrlo había sido Ace, pero se había quedado dormido cuando la mujer le había sonreído y se había levantado para irse con él.

Ace se lamentaba desde aquel día el tener Narcolepsia y sus amigos se burlaban de su mala suerte. Pero gracias a eso pudieron comprobar que la mujer era la que elegía con quien irse y no al contrario.

Zoro se despidió de Ace y siguió su camino, era muy tarde y sabía que no lograría llegar a tiempo con sus amigos, pero haría el intento.

.

.

.

Ya era la una de la mañana y Zoro chistó molesto, las calles de nueva cuenta habían cambiado de lugar, no hacía dos horas atrás que Ace le había mandado una foto de la rubia, a esas horas ella ya no estaría en aquel bar y aquello le irritó, aunque sabía que con ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad, porque al parecer solo elegía a hombres que parecían sumamente poderosos.

La foto que Ace le había mandado mostraba a la rubia acompañada de Doflamingo, alado de ese hombre la mujer parecía minúscula, podía decir que una de las manos del rubio abarcaba la cabeza de ella y hasta le sobraba. Vio que la rubia sonreía hacia el que tomaba la foto, como si fuera consciente de que Ace le captaba con su celular, el estómago de Zoro se había hecho un nudo al contemplar la sonrisa, era cálida y la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que era, nunca había creído que cayera por una mujer, menos una de ese tipo.

Mandó un mensaje para Ace avisando que ya no llegaría y guardó su celular en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, se iría a su departamento a dormir y después haría la planificación de la clase que tendría que dar. Pasó una calle vacía donde un vehículo estaba estacionado, Zoro no le dio importancia, hasta que pasó cerca del coche.

Vio a dos personas moviéndose frenéticamente dentro del vehículo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue reconocer a la mujer, quien estaba montada encima de un hombre que reconoció era Doflamingo, aquello era tan caliente, verla con el ojo visible entrecerrado y sonrojada, desnuda…

"¿¡Pero que rayos!?" Pensó al ver a Doflamingo masturbándola, ahí se dio cuenta que ella no era una mujer, aquella rubia era un hombre.

.

.

.

Sanji saboreó la boca de aquel hombre, Doflamingo era uno de sus clientes habituales y sabía lo que al rubio le gustaba, al hombre le deleitaba hacerlo en sus diversos vehículos y esa noche no había sido la excepción.

La primera vez que lo habían hecho, a Sanji le había sorprendido que Doflamingo no dijera nada cuando descubrió que era hombre, el rubio solo había sonreído y negado con la cabeza.

—Pensaba que te tenía que tratar como al cristal—le había dicho—, pero me gusta más que seas chico.

Y no había mentido, cada que el hombre solicitaba sus servicios Sanji sabía que esa noche solo sería un cliente que tendría, porque Doflamingo acaparaba toda su atención, y no era malo, en verdad, Doflamingo le pagaba una noche completa y más.

Dejó de pensar cuando el hombre le mordió el hombro y le apretó las nalgas con fuerza, aquello era malditamente bueno, se sentía tan caliente al ser dominado de esa manera, podría decir que solo se prostituía para pagar las cuantiosas facturas del hospital, pero también le estaba tomando el gusto. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua de Doflamingo sobre sus pezones, el vestido había sido arrojado en los asientos delanteros, sus gafas, guantes y demás accesorios estarían en algún lugar, eso era lo de menos.

Estaban en los asientos traseros del auto, Doflamingo sentado agarrando fuertemente la cintura de Sanji y este se encontraba en su regazo, el mayor solo con la cremallera abajo y Sanji completamente desnudo, moviéndose de arriba abajo, aferrándose con fuerza y gimiendo sonoramente sin miedo a ser descubierto, porque eso era más erótico.

—Muévete más rápido, Blackleg—le susurró el hombre y Sanji obedeció, sintiendo la mano de Doflamingo masturbándole, fue cuando entre abrió los ojos y pudo ver a un espectador, se relamió los labios y le guiñó un ojo, sin siquiera detener lo que estaba haciendo. Eso era el cielo.


	28. In the darkness

**Resumen Vigésimo Séptimo Drabble: **El crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies era lo único que se oía en la oscuridad de aquel bosque, chistó por lo bajo al ver que aquel lugar aparentemente no tenía salida.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un Rey elfo y Sanji es un humano que busca alimento para el pueblo donde vive.

**Número de palabras:** 1150

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Básica. 003. Cabello

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Dedicado a Luky Megune (RainInMyMind) quien me solicitó este drabble por medio de facebook, y que ahora yo los empujo lectores a decirme que es lo que quieren leer de este par, si no quieren que sepan que pidieron, pueden ir a mi Tumblr (naghitan punto tumblr punto com) y solicitarlo anónimamente.

**Parte 1 de 5**

* * *

"_Él va y se enreda con su pátina_

_Con su elegancia neodiplomática_

_No atina a ver cuál es mi táctica_

_Sí me la como o no."_

—Bambú—Miguel Bosé y Ricky Martin

* * *

El crujido de las ramas bajo sus pies era lo único que se oía en la oscuridad de aquel bosque, chistó por lo bajo al ver que aquel lugar aparentemente no tenía salida, "vaya intento de elfo" se reprendió mentalmente dado que esos seres estaban en contacto con la naturaleza y era ridículo que uno se perdiera en un bosque de pequeño tamaño.

Escuchó un fuerte ruido y oportunamente se hizo a un lado al ver pasar a un reno que corría hacia su dirección, vio que el reno se escondía incorrectamente detrás de un inmenso árbol, y negó con la cabeza, tenía que enseñarle a ese animal a como esconderse correctamente, el crujir de las ramas se hizo más fuerte y el elfo vio venir una flecha, la cual atrapó antes de que hiciera contacto con el animal.

Se giró rápidamente para ver a tres humanos, dos de ellos tenían el cabello negro, uno liso y el otro rizado, parecían ser muy jóvenes, ambos eran morenos y demasiado delgados, los jóvenes llevaban un par de dagas; fijó su mirada al mayor de los tres y parpadeó de sorpresa, aquel humano era rubio, de piel clara y delgado, pero el tipo de ropa que llevaba le dejaba ver que estaba en plena forma, su ojos visible —el izquierdo estaba cubierto por un mechón de cabello— era de un azul profundo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia sus orejas y se desilusionó al ver que no eran puntiagudas como las de él.

Distinguió que el rubio aguardaba el arco que llevaba, el elfo arqueó su ceja derecha, así que ellos estaban dando caza al reno.

—No pueden cazar en este bosque—dijo con voz grave.

—¿Quién eres tú para prohibirnos la caza?—replicó el rubio, quien mostraba el ceño fruncido, el elfo le vio tensarse.

—Soy Roronoa Zoro, el Rey de los elfos y este bosque es parte de mis territorios—no pudo evitar mostrar un aire petulante, sabía que los humanos le temían a los seres mágicos, pero se desconcertó al oír las sonoras carcajadas del rubio y Zoro apretó los dientes con molestia—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

Observó como el rubio se doblaba de la risa y posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de uno de los chicos que le acompañaban, pudo ver que el joven tenía una nariz fuera de lo común y este se mostraba nervioso al ver al elfo molesto.

—¿Escuchaste eso Usopp?—el rubio no podía controlar su risa—¿Cómo un hombre de tez morena y de cabellos verdes puede ser un rey? ¡Y más de los elfos!

El rubio se lo había buscado, a Zoro no le gustaba que se burlasen de su condición, suficiente tenía con las burlas de su padre, quien le había cedido el trono no hace menos de dos años, desenfundó una de las katanas que llevaba siempre consigo y corrió hacia aquel estúpido humano, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el rubio paraba el sablazo con su pierna.

—Parece ser que no sabes quién soy—el rubio tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y parecía que no le costaba trabajo el resistir aquel poderoso ataque, sonrió prepotente, cosa que irritó aún más al elfo.

—No debes de ser alguien fuerte si ni siquiera sé de ti—dijo burlonamente y de repente sintió un fuerte dolor en su abdomen, aquel hombre le había dado una fuerte patada que le hizo trastabillar, aquello era imposible, nunca nadie le hizo sentir dolor y eso le gustó, había encontrado a alguien que podía ser de su nivel.

—Abre bien los oídos y escucha con atención—el rubio se había colocado un cigarro en la boca y le señaló—, soy Blackleg Sanji, protector del pueblo Fucsia y mientras yo cuidé de aquel lugar… ¡Nadie pasará hambre!

Lo último lo había gritado lo que ocasionó que el bosque hiciera eco de sus palabras, Zoro se mostró sorprendido, no había conocido a nadie que digiera con orgullo que nadie pasaría hambre mientras estuviese a cargo.

—Y tú te estás interponiendo entre la cena de las mujeres y niños de nuestro pueblo—dijo con severidad—, hazte a un lado Rey Elfo.

—No puedes cazar a ese reno—Zoro se plantó frente a Sanji—, el me pertenece.

Vio como la pupila del rubio se dilató, quizás de furia, a Zoro le importaba poco que los humanos pasaran hambre, inclusive lo veía como un justo castigo, dado que los humanos arrasaban con la naturaleza, donde quiera que iban siempre dejaban desolación.

—Luffy, Usopp—el rubio se dio la vuelta—, vámonos.

Zoro no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿aquel hombre se estaba rindiendo fácilmente? Vio que los morenos asentían e igualmente se daban la vuelta para irse.

—Solo una cosa—el rubio se detuvo, mientras sus acompañantes seguían caminando—, creerás que con mi marcha tu ganaste, pero no es así, sé el límite de fuerza que tiene mi pueblo y no puedo malgastar mi tiempo luchando por aquel animal, mientras yo estoy de caza mi gente se queda indefensa. No volveré a venir a este bosque, es tuyo, lo has dicho. Nos dicen egoístas, Rey Elfo, ustedes no son más que seres hipócritas, que se regodean llenándose la boca de los buenos seres que son, pura basura.

Zoro quiso replicar pero Sanji había continuado su camino, por alguna razón sintió culpa, pero no podía darle al reno, aquel animal, ha como había dicho, era suyo, había sido un regalo de su hermana y él cuidaba demasiado de aquel animal.

Pero, ¿Por qué aquel humano decía aquello de los elfos? Sus palabras habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza.

.

.

.

—Sanji—Luffy se puso delante del rubio y con la mirada triste le dijo—, tengo hambre.

El rubio le miró y apretó los dientes, aquel día estaba siendo uno muy malo, lo único que llevaban cazado eran pequeñas aves y habían logrado recolectar huevos de lagartijas, se habían ido del bosque donde el elfo habitaba y habían llegado a uno donde no había casi nada que comer.

—Vamos a casa, chicos—dijo resignado, con algunas plantas y con las aves y huevos podría hacer una sopa espesa, aunque fuese para engañar el estómago de los habitantes del pueblo en el que vivían.

Y tendrían que recorrer más de cinco kilómetros para llegar, porque tan desesperada era la situación que no había nada cerca de donde vivían, solo un arroyo donde los peces no querían ni pasar por ahí.

—Les prometo que esta noche comerán lo sopa más sabrosa que jamás hayan probado—les sonrió, mientras en sus adentros se lamentaba, no podían seguir así.


	29. Te detesto

**Resumen Vigésimo Octavo Drabble: **Zoro aún estaba pensando en las palabras de aquel rubio, diciendo que los elfos eran unos seres egoístas, quería haber podido replicar ante lo que el humano le había dicho.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un Rey elfo y Sanji es un humano que busca alimento para el pueblo donde vive.

**Número de palabras:** 1368

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Te… 006. Te detesto

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Dedicado a Luky Megune (RainInMyMind) quien me solicitó este drabble por medio de facebook, y que ahora yo los empujo lectores a decirme que es lo que quieren leer de este par, si no quieren que sepan que pidieron, pueden ir a mi Tumblr (naghitan punto tumblr punto com) y solicitarlo anónimamente. (Hay un poco de RoSan, sé que te gusta chica).

**Parte 2 de 5**

* * *

"_Ali baba que estoy haciendo ¡Oh!_

_Trágame tierra, ábrete sésamo_

_Que en esta historia acabo siendo el malo yo_

_Ya me la coma o no."_

—Bambú—Miguel Bosé y Ricky Martin

* * *

Zoro aún estaba pensando en las palabras de aquel rubio, diciendo que los elfos eran unos seres egoístas, quería haber podido replicar ante lo que el humano le había dicho, pero el tono de voz del rubio le había advertido que había algo más para que estuviera seguro de sus palabras, era como si algo le hubiera pasado como para tener aquel trato hostil que había emanado.

—Ese hombre estaba muy molesto, Zoro—el reno salió de su escondite, acercándose al elfo—, pero no estaba mintiendo al decir que no regresaría, parecía que sabía lo territoriales que son los de tu raza.

El elfo asintió, acariciando el lomo del reno, aquel animal era tan inteligente que había desarrollado el habla desde que era pequeño, por eso Kuina lo había protegido y se lo había dado antes de morir, a los animales no les gustaba que hubiera seres diferentes en sus manadas.

—No entiendo porque no creyó que fuera un elfo—suspiró cansado, y agradeció que el reno estuviera ahí, así podría llegar hacia el castillo donde vivía—, no soy muy diferente a ellos.

—Nunca se te ha engañado sobre tu verdadera naturaleza—el reno dejó que Zoro se subiera a él y procedió a caminar—, tu naturaleza no es la de un elfo normal, tú perteneces a los Elfos oscuros, seguramente no te creyó porque solo habrá visto a los elfos normales, sabes que tanto tu hermana como tu padre son de cabellos negros, pero de piel blanca, el color del cabello de los elfos puros es rubio o negro, nunca café o de otro color diferente, a menos que sean impuros.

—Se me había olvidado—admitió Zoro, mirando fijamente el camino que el animal recorría, por más que tratase el bosque se movía y se le hacía injusto que a Chopper no se le moviera el camino, si, su naturaleza era de otra índole, su raza era una guerrera, una de odio hacia los elfos de luz, que era así como se le conocían a los elfos con los que se había criado, y que les encantaba las luchas sangrientas y mostrar su fuerza, al contrario que los elfos de luz, los oscuros llegaban a ser morenos, temperamentales y el color de cabello variaba, su padre adoptivo lo había encontrado abandonado y le había tomado bajo su tutela, los demás se habían opuesto, pero Koshiro hacia oídos sordos hacia las opiniones de los demás, el pequeño elfo no tenía la culpa de pertenecer a una raza combativa.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Zoro no usaba arcos y flechas, eso no le había llamado la atención, en su cintura tenía tres katana, una de ellas le pertenecía a su difunta hermana y las otras dos eran katanas normales, sin historia y valía.

—El humano tiene razón, en parte, de opinar de esa forma—una voz femenina resonó en la oscuridad del bosque y Chopper se detuvo bruscamente, frente a ellos, una mujer morena de cabellos negros estaba sonriendo, Zoro la reconoció enseguida, ella era Nico Robin, una elfo oscuro que había sido salvada por el padre de Zoro—, al parecer él en verdad necesita alimentar a su pueblo.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos al ver que la elfo tiraba de algo enorme, y se mostró incrédulo al ver una res muerta siendo arrastrada por Robin, aquella mujer nunca se había mostrado piadosa hacía un elfo, animal y mucho menos un ser humano.

—Conozco al humano, si es lo que quieres preguntar—la mujer pasó a su lado, arrastrando la res— y solo le tiene odio a los elfos de luz, es maravilloso que conozca a todas los seres fantásticos, ese hombre ha recorrido más lugares de los que tú, mi Rey, ha explorado.

—¿Qué sabes de él?—el elfo se bajó rápidamente del reno, pasando por alto el que Robin se mostrara, como siempre, irrespetuosa ante su presencia.

—Es de mala educación hablar de una persona en sus espaldas—la elfo sonrió—, él no pertenece a ningún lugar, es lo que te puedo decir, se queda por un tiempo en algún pueblo, para después marcharse al dejarlo en condiciones apropiadas, tiene dos aprendices, que creo que ya has visto quienes son.

—¿Por qué lo hace?—preguntó sorprendido, quería saber más del rubio, algo en su pecho le decía que debía saber más de él y sabía de cierta forma que sus instintos jamás erraban.

—Eso, mi Rey, debe de investigarlo—ella prosiguió su camino, y Zoro pudo ver que la seda negra con la que siempre iba vestida había cambiado de color, ahora era purpura—, pero debo decirle, que usted ya no me verá aquí más, me voy de viaje con él.

Y el elfo no pudo mostrarse más incrédulo, porque Robin le había informado aquello, ella no era de irse de viaje con cualquier persona, algo debía de tener ese humano para que Robin se fuera con él sin titubear y eso a Zoro le dio una ligera molestia, ¿Quién en verdad era ese tipo?

.

.

.

El rubí brillaba intensamente y Sanji no pudo más que fruncir el ceño, su tiempo en esa aldea se estaba acabando y lo único que había podido hacer para ellos era dejar las tierras aradas y sembrar semillas de trigo y arroz, debía de aprovechar que el pueblo estaba cerca de un arroyo, uno que no tenía peces que cazar u otra especie que pudiera pescar, aquella afluente de agua había sido devastada de una manera radical.

Miró a Usopp y a Luffy, el par repartía la cena de ese día, y sabía que si les decía que debían marcharse, estos se pondrían tristes, porque en aquella aldea habían durado más de seis meses, pero el rubí ya estaba marcando que debían de irse, se frotó la sien y exhaló el humo del cigarro que se estaba fumando, estaba verdaderamente irritado por la situación, había ocasiones como esa, en las que los pueblos que visitaban no tenían oportunidad alguna para ser salvados y eso le frustraba.

Su molestia se había disparado al recordar al elfo que había conocido esa mañana, detestaba a esos seres, a los elfos de luz en específico, había sido una maldición por parte de uno de ellos por la que no se podía quedar en ninguna parte, a sus diecinueve años, él ya conocía más lugares de los que pudiera recordar, su vida era ajetreada, y su viaje había iniciado poco después de la muerte de su padre adoptivo, Zeff había sido un hombre que le había enseñado la importancia de alimentar a las personas, le había enseñado bastante, hasta que ese maldito elfo se había aparecido en su vida, un elfo que había matado para vengar a su padre, pero que las secuelas aún estaban latentes en su espalda, la naturaleza de los elfos de luz era una hipócrita, decían que cuidaban de la naturaleza y de los seres que la habitaban, pero se negaban a ayudar a los hambrientos, disfrutaban cuando escuchaban que un pueblo entero de humanos había sido devastado.

—Se nota que no estás de humor—Sanji se dio la vuelta para ver a la elfo oscura con la que había entablado una amistad un poco sombría, le sonrió y se percató de la res que ella llevaba.

—Mi preciosa Robin—el rubio tomó de la mano de la mujer la parte con la que podía arrastrar a aquel animal—, siempre tan oportuna.

—Me enteré de que dentro de poco tendrás que irte—la elfo le sonrió— y vine para que cumplieras tu promesa de llevarme contigo.

Sanji sonrió y se acercó a ella, aquella elfo era letal, lo supo cuando había tenido un encuentro abrupto con ella.

—Siempre cumplo, mi querida Robin.

La elfo dejó que la abrazara y presionó sus labios con los del rubio, él era demasiado intenso y su Rey quizás le quisiera para estar a su lado, pero mientras tanto, podría disfrutar de aquel rubio.


	30. Pasado presente

**Resumen Vigésimo Noveno Drabble: **Era bien sabido por los habitantes que el actual Rey no quería cumplir sus obligaciones, que le desagradaba la idea de quedarse en un solo lugar.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un Rey elfo y Sanji es un humano que busca alimento para el pueblo donde vive.

**Número de palabras:** 1133

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Te… 002. Te odio

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Dedicado a Luky Megune (RainInMyMind) quien me solicitó este drabble por medio de facebook, y que ahora yo los empujo lectores a decirme que es lo que quieren leer de este par, si no quieren que sepan que pidieron, pueden ir a mi Tumblr (naghitan punto tumblr punto com) y solicitarlo anónimamente. Sé que debo una petición (que es doble), pero permítanme terminar este y seguidamente voy con la petición (proveniente de Amor Yaoi).

**Advertencia: **¡Lemon hetero!

**Parte 3 de 5**

* * *

"_Yo, caminaré entre las piedras,_

_Hasta sentir el temblor en mis piernas,_

_A veces tengo temor, (lo sé)_

_A veces vergüenza._

_Estoy, sentado en un cráter desierto,_

_Sigo aguardando el temblor,_

_En tu cuerpo,_

_Nadie me vio partir (lo sé),_

_Nadie me espera._

—Cuando pase el temblor—Soda estéreo.

* * *

"_Ese humano ha recorrido más lugares de los que tú, mi Rey, ha explorado"_, las palabras de Robin aun calaban hondo dentro de la mente del elfo, no podía ser cierto, calculaba que ese humano tendría menos de la veintena, y por lógica sería incapaz de recorrer lo que Robin quería darle a entender, sacudió su cabeza negativamente y sonrió burlonamente mientras se dirigía a su habitación —Chopper le había dejado en su castillo en menos de veinte minutos—, era una mentira que le dejaría pasar a esa elfo.

Pero, ¿Y si fuese cierto? ¿Y si Robin no le había mentido? Se perdería la oportunidad de poder salir de su reino, de irse de aventura y dejar la monotonía de aquel lugar, era bien sabido por los habitantes que el actual Rey no quería cumplir sus obligaciones, que le desagradaba la idea de quedarse en un solo lugar, pero que era incapaz de dejar el trono debido a su promesa de cuidar el lugar que su hermana adoptiva había amado.

Zoro frunció el ceño, quería saciar la curiosidad que le había embargado, aquel hombre le había interesado —aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente—, tenía la porte de alguien que había vivido bastante a pesar de su aparente corta edad, y ahí se dio cuenta de que posiblemente Robin no le había mentido, ella no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía por qué decir la verdad, quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el pilar de su habitación, esa mujer era difícil de leer, siempre con aquella sonrisa de saberlo todo pero que nunca diría nada, era como uno de los acertijos que su padre le ponía de joven, difíciles de resolver y por ende él se aburría y lo dejaba, pero ahora no quería dejar aquel acertijo, necesitaba saber lo que ese hombre era, y la única que podría decirle era Robin, mujer que le había dicho que se iría con el rubio.

Bufó con molestia, estaba tentado en dejar pasar aquello, en que todo quedara como si nunca hubiera pasado, pero no le era posible, algo en su interior le decía que aquello era importante y sus presentimientos nunca le habían fallado y dudaba que fallaran. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y procedió a tomar un baño, extrañamente no quería que el humano tuviera una mala impresión hacia él.

—Ya la mala impresión se la di—se rió antes de adentrarse al baño.

.

.

.

Robin gimió al sentir los largos y finos dedos de Sanji recorriéndola con lentitud, echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando la boca del rubio se colocó en uno de sus senos y con la lengua jugueteaba con su pezón, Sanji tenía el cuerpo demasiado caliente y estar haciendo aquello en la oscuridad de la noche en uno de los cuartos más fríos que él rubio había acondicionado para sí mismo hacia aquello una experiencia por lo más… gratificante.

El cuerpo de Sanji no estaba caliente por la faena que estaba haciendo, no, Robin cerró los ojos, confiando en que el rubio no la quemaría, confiaba en él, el chico no tenía la culpa de estar maldito, de que por ende tuviera que viajar para no morir calcinado, la maldición que el elfo le había lanzado era mortal, la sangre de Sanji siempre estaría caliente, y le daría dolores insoportables que solo se disiparía si viajaba y cumplía con ciertas normas que ni el mismo Sanji sabía.

Dio un largo y fuerte suspiro cuando el humano le mordió con fuerza el seno, la maldición le volvía salvaje en ciertas situaciones y ella no se quejaba, sentía más placer que dolor al tener relaciones con el rubio, aquella no era la primera vez en la que ambos se habían acostado juntos, ella sabía de su existencia por aquellos seis meses en las que sus aprendices y él se habían quedado en aquel pueblo. Contuvo un jadeo al sentir que una de las manos del hombre comenzaba a tocarle su intimidad.

Sabía que ella ya no resistiría los próximos encuentros, cada vez el rubio se volvía más y más rudo en el acto sexual, él ya no la necesitaría, tendría que buscar a alguien que le siguiese el ritmo, pero mientras, ella cubriría aunque fuese un poco aquel lugar.

—Sanji—gimió—, ve más lento—, pero el hombre no la escuchó, su boca había ido hacia el cuello y le había mordido hasta abrir la carne, Robin sintió la sangre salir poco a poco y agradeció que ella fuera una elfo, una mujer mortal hubiera muerto ante eso, contuvo un escalofrío cuando sintió el miembro del rubio adentrarse bruscamente en ella—, eres tan caliente—le susurró, reacia a perder el control, pero aun así, sabedora de que estaría completamente sumergida en el placer en corto tiempo, con sus manos recorrió el cuerpo del hombre, le besó a pesar de que él ya no le reconocía y solo se movía por instinto.

Sanji no se despegaba del cuello de la elfo, lamía y mordía con más insistencia, había probado la sangre y quería más, Robin no podía contenerlo por más tiempo y dejó que el rubio hiciese lo que quisiese con ella, le sorprendió la arremetida brusca que hizo con sus caderas, el entrar y salir con brusquedad y los toqueteos bruscos que le propinaba.

—Estoy tan mal por sentir placer—susurró Robin, pero el placer era momentáneo, era por las feromonas que el hombre soltaba y hacia que ella perdiera el sentido, esa maldición era letal, el chico podría morir en cualquier momento si no encontraba a alguien con quien desahogarse plenamente, por eso sus viajes, era para encontrar a la persona que fuese digna y le igualara en fuerza, Robin conocía a alguien que podría igualarlo y que supondría el fin del viaje de Sanji.

Sintió el orgasmo cerca, y arqueó la espalda cuando al fin su cuerpo se liberaba, poco después Sanji dio un gruñido y mordió con más ferocidad, muestra clara de su propio orgasmo, la sangre llenó la boca del rubio y la morena lamentó el que lo primero que Sanji vería fuera su cuello lastimado de la peor forma, pero ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para curarse.

—Pronto no te sentirás culpable—le prometió mientras sentía el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo— tu viaje se acabará, pero tendrás que aprender a deshacerte de tu odio hacia los elfos de luz, aunque él no sea uno.


	31. Al final del día

**Resumen Trigésimo drabble: **Diez minutos después de la explicación teórica de Mihawk, Zoro se hallaba de bruces con una estúpida formula que ni sabía de donde coño había salido.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un alumno de Economía y Sanji de Gastronomía.

**Número de palabras:** 1869

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 017. ¿Amor?

**Categoría:** NC-17

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Va para _**hanahiyori13**_ que me dice _"Me gustaría leer alguna confesión de amor dramática ambientado en la Universidad o algo parecido o sino un encuentro casual HOT xd"_. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que los demás drabbles con continuidad no están abandonados, no, simplemente estoy tratando de sacar las peticiones que ya me hacen un hoyo en la nuca porque no los he hecho. Así que _**hanahiyori13**_ de amor yaoi, tarde, pero seguro. Después sigo con el anónimo, que igual me pidió algo.

* * *

"_Pero debo decirte que,_

_Te amo demasiado últimamente"_

—To binge— Gorillaz

* * *

Zoro miró el reloj que llevaba puesto en su muñeca, ya casi era el momento de salir de clases y por ende a decirle a su estúpido rival lo que sentía por él. Lo único que sentía en ese momento era ansiedad, no podía prestarle atención a la clase del profesor Mihawk por estar pensando en cómo actuar frente al rubio pervertido.

—Señor Roronoa— la voz de su profesor de Matemáticas Financieras le hizo dar un respingo, uno que pudo ocultar por muy poco—, espero que la próxima clase no se muestre así de distraído— el mayor le miró con desdén, sus ojos, que se parecían a los de los halcones, le estaban regañando—, no puede darse el lujo de reprobar nuevamente mi materia.

Y era verdad, Zoro tragó saliva ante lo dicho por su profesor, con Mihawk había reprobado dos veces y si reprobaba por tercera vez el sistema de la Universidad le daría de baja, estudiaba economía por asuntos de promesa, una dónde tenía que recuperar la empresa de su padre adoptivo y alzarla nuevamente, pero no podría hacerlo si a la edad de veinte años aun no pasaba esa absurda materia.

Tenía pensado asociarse con Sanji, el idiota rubio pervertido, invertir en el restaurante que el rubio tanto quería y ganar lo suficiente como para invertir en acciones y recuperar la empresa de Koshiro. No tenía un plan de emergencia, no, confiaba demasiado en Sanji y en su cocina, no lo diría aunque le ahorcasen, pero desde que había probado la comida del idiota no podía esperar a que este le cocinase algo.

Asintió levemente, haciéndose prometer en silencio que pondría más atención, pero es que aprender sobre _"Interés simple"_, _"Interés compuesto"_, _"Valor futuro"_, _"Valor presente"_, _"Renta temporal"_ y _"Renta infinita"_ no era lo suyo, por más que tratase de aprender el concepto de cada uno de ellos, era como si las palabras se deslizasen enfrente de sus ojos y no quisieran quedarse en su cerebro, _malditas_.

—Al contrario que el Interés Simple— Mihawk procedió su clase—, el Interés Compuesto se produce cuando el interés se suma al capital…

"_Mierda, no entiendo ni un carajo"_

Diez minutos después de la explicación teórica de Mihawk, Zoro se hallaba de bruces con una estúpida formula que ni sabía de donde coño había salido.

"_¿Qué cojones? ¿De dónde mierda salió esto?_

Frente a él, en la pizarra estaba escrito: **Interés= Cantidad x (1 + Tipo de interés)****plazo**** -1**

Y no quería leer la horda de conceptos y ejemplificaciones que Dracule escribía con suma rapidez. Cerró los ojos y procedió a martirizarse, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Debió hacerle caso a Sanji cuando este a los diecisiete años se había reído de sus intenciones por ser Economista y le había sugerido mejor ser un maestro de Deportes. Así como vino la queja y el lamento, desapareció, el rubio había estado con él desde que ambos habían sido presentados por Luffy, a los sagrados quince años, cuando ambos apenas conocían el mundo.

Y nunca más se había burlado de su sueño, Sanji también era un soñador, pero prefería ayudar a cumplir los sueños de sus amigos que el suyo propio. Su gusto por el cocinero nació el mismo año en que se conocieron, pero no podía ni quería decírselo al maldito, estúpido e insensible cocinero, que vivía enamorado de cuanta mujer se colocase enfrente de él.

¿Por qué se decidió ese día? Buena pregunta, ¿Por qué esperar otro día? Si ese podría resultar igual de bueno que cualquier otro, igual de bueno o nefasto, dependiendo de la repuesta, dependiendo de la reacción de su mejor rival.

Los nervios se hicieron evidentes en su persona, pero trató de controlarlo, ya no era un chiquillo con el corazón roto por ver al rubio con diferente chica, lo podría manejar. Estaba arriesgando una relación de amistad/odio —peleas mediante— por hacer lo que planeaba desde que era un adolescente hormonal.

La campana sonó y su corazón dio un salto aparatoso, todo era salir e ir al departamento del cocinero, todo era rogar que Sanji no tuviera a una mujer en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Sanji llegó cansado de sus clases, estaba en el último cuatrimestre de la carrera de Gastronomía, cosa inútil y estúpida, porque él ya sabía todo lo necesario, pero las personas y la sociedad exigían un maldito título, diploma y cosas absurdas para comprobar su valía, cuando en los tiempos de su viejo todo se ganaba con esfuerzo y sobre todo, amor a su trabajo.

—_Merde—_ resopló frustrado, harto de ver compañeros suyos que simplemente estaban en sus clases porque habían pensado que ser chef era cosa sencilla, miró su cama y se tiró sobre ella, si, sin a verse cambiado de ropa, importándole un carajo que se arrugara su traje. Necesitaba con urgencia un cigarro, pero estaba verdaderamente cansado. En su mente estaba que no podía dormirse, Zoro aún no llegaba de sus clases pero faltaba poco para que lo hiciera. Suspiró. El idiota aún no se daba cuenta de nada. No. Nada.

Sanji llevaba tiempo dándole indirectas al cabeza de musgo, que quería ser más que solo amigos/rivales —peleas mediante, porque eso le calentaba un montón—, pero el idiota no se daba por enterado. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentir algo por el inútil? Era una pregunta estúpida, mierdoza y ridícula, tanto que no merecía respuesta alguna.

Había dejado de salir con mujeres solo para que Zoro se diera cuenta de su patético amor, porque eso era amor, tener la necesidad de anteponer todo solo por la felicidad de una persona lo era ¿No? El concepto de amor siempre cambiaba, pero Sanji era un idiota romanticón que vivía obsesionado por los estúpidos finales felices.

¿Qué querían de él? De pequeño leí muchos cuentos de hadas, y creía que las mujeres querían a su verdadero príncipe azul. Cosa que nunca debió de pensar hacer, porque las mujeres huían de eso y le tachaban de machista, parecía ser que ellas no entendían lo que buscaban, pero no debía de enojarse con ellas, era tan tierno verlas confundidas. Pero al parecer, sí que quería su puto cuento de hadas con final feliz, aunque fuera con Zoro.

Se levantó, suspirando nuevamente, se dirigió a su buró y sustrajo una cajetilla de cigarros, debía de iniciar con la cena, el musgo debía de llegar en media hora o menos.

.

.

.

Zoro estaba frente a la puerta del departamento en que habitaba con Sanji —originalmente de Sanji, pero Zoro había invadido ese lugar poco a poco—, tragó saliva y comprobó que en el picaporte no hubiera un maldito calcetín atado o corbata, dependía del estado de humor del cocinero.

Cogió la llave y la metió al picaporte, cuando la voz de Sanji le hizo sonreír, el idiota estaba cantando en francés y a Zoro le gustaba escucharle cantar en ese idioma, pero negó, debía hacerlo, no podía aplazar nada.

—Cocinero— frunció el ceño y Sanji detuvo su canto, mirándolo con curiosidad. Los malditos ojos azules le miraban. Ojos azules. Con un azul más profundo que el mar—, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre? Marimo _putain_.

En cambio, odiaba cuando Sanji le insultaba en francés.

A pesar del leve tic en su ojo izquierdo, estaba dispuesto a confesarse. Pero era jodidamente difícil, tenía que hacerlo de un modo en que Sanji no pudiera herirle, pero, de cualquier manera este le lastimaría si respondía negativamente.

Se rascó con desespero la cabeza, Sanji era un tipo temperamental, mal hablado e imbécil adulador de mujeres, pero, si conocía sus defectos y aun así le quería con todo y ellos, debería decírselo ¿No? Eso era amor. Tolerar las cosas malas de la persona que más quería.

Era ahora o nunca, en ese preciso momento debía de hacerlo, a su manera, como solo él sabía. Dio unos pasos hacia la dirección de Sanji y se plantó frente a él, el rubio le miró con más sorpresa.

No fueron necesario palabras, no, el beso que le estaba dando en ese momento no necesitaba ser explicado. Y la repuesta del cocinero tampoco debía ser pensada, porque correspondió gustoso al beso, con demasiado goce, demasiado, tanto que no sabía en qué momento habían entrado a su cuarto y se habían desecho de sus ropas.

Todo era tan repentino que lo único que Zoro pudo hacer fue pensar _"De a ver sabido que me correspondería de esta manera, lo hubiera hecho desde antes"_. Ya no era tiempo de llorar sobre la leche derramada, era momento de vivir el presente, ¡Pero qué presente!

Si antes pensaba que Sanji era caliente como el infierno, ahora lo rectificaba. El desespero que mostraba con los besos y caricias toscas y torpes era tan y ligeramente ¿tierno? No sabía que decir, que hacer, si no dejarse llevar por el infierno de piernas kilométricas del rubio.

—Haz algo, marimo— la voz desesperada de Sanji hizo eco en la habitación y Zoro sonrió.

—No sabía que te ponía en tono un pene— se burló, para después ponerse serio, no quería saber si Sanji se había acostado con demás hombres, no soportaría la respuesta.

Sanji no respondió, estaba concentrado en que Zoro se apurase en la faena, y al ver que este no se movía decidió colocarse en el regazo del estudiante de economía. Zoro se resistió un poco, pero decidió dejarse llevar, luego preguntaría, ese momento era para disfrutar.

.

.

.

Sanji arqueó la espalda al sentir dentro de él el miembro de Zoro, para después comenzar a mover sus caderas, al principio lentamente y a los pocos minutos comenzar a moverse rápidamente. Eso era lo que había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo, que Zoro se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos cursis.

—Marimo— gimió y sintió que Zoro comenzaba a moverse junto con él, arremetiendo con más dureza, la vista se le nubló de puro placer, pero no quería perderse nada, quería ver a Zoro, verle con la boca entreabierta, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados por la concentración y para guardar en su mente esa imagen. Eso era lo que necesitaba.

Sintió el dulce placer que provocaba el ser golpeado directamente en la próstata, ya no podía con eso, las emociones de dicha y el sentimiento de haber encontrado por fin a su alma gemela eran tan fuertes, que deseaba desbordarse de una buena vez.

Y lo hizo. Con un gemido bastante sonoro junto con el nombre del marimo.

Todo había sido rápido, cuando Zoro le besó entendió que debía de aprovechar de una vez, antes de que el estudiante se rascase la cabeza y le dijera que era todo un malentendido y que eso no debía de haber pasado. Pero pasó más y no se arrepentía, recostado en el pecho de Zoro con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa casi felina se decidió a dar el último paso.

—Zoro— dijo y este solo gruñó en repuesta—, últimamente, te he amado demasiado.

Y vio la sonrisa de Zoro surcar su rostro.

—Lo mismo digo, cocinero.

Sanji negó con la cabeza, al final del día había conseguido aunque fuese algo bueno.


	32. Te he de querer

**Resumen Trigésimo primer drabble: **Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, que le pudiese ayudar con los huesos rotos que tendría la mañana siguiente.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Sanji es un hombre lobo y Zoro…

**Número de palabras:** 953

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 009. Dolor

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan:** Drabble dedicado a un Anónimo de Amor Yaoi quien dijo: _Oye ¿podrías escriv¡bir una historia donde Sanji sea un hombre lobo que no puede acercarse a los humanos?. Sería muy romantico._ Claro, aquí está. Después seguiré con los drabbles que tienen continuidad.

* * *

"_Oh señor, mándame señales_

_Perdóname por lo que _

_Me he transformado._

_El sol ha llegado a salvarme_

_Coloca un poquito de amor en _

_Mi alma sola"._

—Amarillo— Gorillaz

* * *

El sonido de pasos irregulares se dejaba escuchar proveniente de las oscuras calles, siendo casi las tres de la madrugada, una persona caminaba tambaleándose notablemente, un grito de lamento se dejó salir de su garganta, pero la gente de la Ciudad no podía escucharle.

Blackleg Sanji lo había perdido todo, su empleo, su familia y su vida normal. Las lamentaciones era lo único que podía hacer, los aullidos de dolor era lo que podía crear con gran énfasis, porque sus manos eran garras, sus huesos traqueteaban y chocaban entre sí por el cambio que tenía que hacer cada Luna llena.

¿Por qué las cosas malas le sucedían a él? ¿Por qué no pudo dejar a esa mujer que años atrás le había pedido ayuda? ¿¡Por qué cojones le pasaba eso!?

Las lágrimas de desespero y dolor se deslizaban por sus mejillas, carne que ardía con el toque de aquella agua salina, porque se había desgarrado la piel con sus propias manos, el dolor era inmenso, agobiante...

Un aullido salió de su boca, sus ropas se desgarraron finalmente ante el cambio, los tendones, músculos, grasa y huesos resonaron y crujieron por última vez en ese día, el pelo comenzaba a cubrir toda su blanca piel, los colmillos nacieron grandes y filosos, su ojo visible —de un azul intenso— comenzaba a adoptar el iris de los caninos, su mandíbula destrozó parte de su carne al ajustarse y crecer para adoptar la forma de un hocico, toda la transformación le hacía daño, le causaba agonía.

Y a partir de ahí su respiración se aceleraba, estaba desesperado, trataba de no rendirse ante su inmenso peso, pero su cuerpo ya no podía, necesitaba caminar como los animales, arrastrarse y seguir su camino, en búsqueda de una persona que le aceptase tal y como era.

Tenía hambre, un hambre que no podía zacear aun cuando devoraba con esmero cualquier tipo de carne de animales del bosque, su hambre nunca se iba, el sabor de la sangre no era suficiente, nada era suficiente, solo una vez estuvo lleno, solo una vez pudo calmar su hambre.

Pero por esa vez ya no quería y no podía deshacerse de aquel ente que le acompañaba desde ese nefasto día, ente que le recordaba que le amaba aunque fuese una bestia, ente que le hacía odiarse todos los días.

"_No te culpes"_ le habló, mientras Sanji devoraba un alce y su hocico se teñía de un carmín inmenso. _"Yo fui el débil"_

Y Sanji negaba como siempre, porque no podía hablar en esa forma, años pasaron para poder dominarse, no controlaba por completo su cuerpo, pero podía refrenarse ante la inmensa necesidad de ir a un pueblo y devorar con deleite aquella jugosa carne que el ser humano tenía.

Necesitaba a alguien a su lado, que le pudiese ayudar con los huesos rotos que tendría la mañana siguiente, su temperatura corporal siempre sería alta, más de lo necesaria, pero por costumbre robaría ropa que le quedase.

"_Encontrarás a alguien que te pueda ayudar, lo prometo"_

Sanji miró al ente y siempre era lo mismo, la inmensa sonrisa de niño pequeño que combinaban con sus pecas, el cabello negro, levemente alborotado y el torso desnudo, solo con pantalones vaqueros y botas que mal combinaban con las escasas prendas que llevaba en vida. Ace, su nombre era Ace y le extrañaba con locura.

.

.

.

El día tan esperado llegó, un hombre de cabellos teñidos de verde neón, de piel bronceada y rasgos asiáticos le apuntaba con una escopeta.

El hombre lobo había matado al ganado que ese tipo estaba cuidando, pero Sanji nunca creyó que podría ser atrapado por ese sujeto, tenía la boquilla de la escopeta en su sien y por fin sintió paz y gratitud, ese hombre pondría fin a su dolor.

—Nunca había visto a un lobo de pelaje dorado— la voz ronca del hombre resonó en la oscuridad—, podrías ser…

No lo vio venir, Sanji estaba perplejo ante la carcajada que el hombre dio, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Luffy te ha estado buscando— le dijo—, soy Roronoa Zoro.

"_Te lo dije"_

El hombre lobo jadeó y vio a su difunta pareja sonreírle con más alegría.

"_Él es el indicado, Sanji"_

Y aulló con lamento al verle desaparecer, porque no lo volvería a escuchar.

.

.

.

—¿Has terminado?— Zoro se asomó desde la puerta de la camioneta en la que viajaba, y frunció el ceño al ver a Sanji comer en su forma humana un pedazo de carne cruda, algunas costumbres no se iban, supuso.

Cuando encontró al rubio había sentido un inmenso alivió, Luffy dejaría de buscarlo desesperadamente y por fin podría dejar de viajar.

Zoro sabía que Sanji había vagado por el mundo por más de cinco años, siendo hombre sin hogar y sin esperanza, cuando vio a Sanji en su forma de hombre lobo se sorprendió y admiró, nuca había visto a ninguno de ese tipo, que se estuviese tratando de controlar y lograba entender todo lo que decía.

Los primeros meses ayudando a Sanji a dominarse fueron dolorosos, el rubio sufría de más al transformarse y a Zoro le dolía tan solo verlo.

Pero había algo en ese hombre que le hacía tratar de ayudarle, como si fuera necesario estar junto a él.

Quizás y solo era su determinación y las ganas de vivir que en sus ojos reflejaba, pero, mientras encontraba la respuesta, estaría alado de ese hombre. Porque sus corazonadas siempre acertaban y su corazón le dijo que estuviera por siempre alado de Sanji.


	33. Tú, solo tú

**Resumen Trigésimo segundo drabble: **Los Lunes y Viernes ambos iban hacia un restaurante en específico, solo por una persona, porque la comida no era buena.

**Universo: **AU. Dónde Sanji y Zoro tienen quince años y Sanji contempla el primer amor no correspondido de Zoro.

**Número de palabras:** 929

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 013. Mejor Amigo

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Con este drabble doy inicio a responder los retos del grupo de La Torre Eidos, dado que ya nadie más se atreve a pedir algo. Comienzo con el primer Nivel de La torre.

**Nivel 1: **Primer Piso [Salón del banquete]

**Reto 1. Escenario: **El relato sucede en un restaurante o local de comida.

* * *

"_Cuando aquella persona especial se_

_Enamore de mí, será el momento _

_En que tendremos que decirnos adiós"._

* * *

Sanji sonrió al ver a Zoro desesperado porque las clases terminaran, sabía dónde quería ir y tenía casi grabada las palabras que el chico le diría cuando al fin sonara el timbre.

—Llevas el dinero ¿Verdad?

Y Sanji asintió, no podía molestarse con un bastardo enamorado, porque eso era lo que su amigo era, por eso actuaba de esa manera, desesperado, casi frenético.

Los Lunes y Viernes ambos iban hacia un restaurante en específico, solo por una persona, porque la comida no era buena, pero por eso ambos no tenían dinero para la semana, porque el restaurante era jodidamente caro.

Sanji iría con Zoro solo para acompañarle y ver siempre lo mismo, la extraña timidez que su amigo adoptaba, el leve sonrojo que sus orejas adquirían por solo ver a esa persona. Tanto Sanji como Zoro tenían apenas quince dichosos años, pero el rubio comprendía por qué Zoro actuaba de esa forma.

—Estás en el amor— canturreó ese día, sin burlarse, porque del amor no había que burlarse.

—Cállate, idiota— Zoro frunció el ceño y siguió su camino, o el camino que supuso era el correcto, hasta que Sanji le llamó y le señaló que ese no era.

El nombre de la persona a la que Zoro vería era Saga, según decía el gafete que el hombre llevaba en el pecho. Era cinco años mayor que ellos y trabajaba de mesero en aquel restaurante.

Zoro le había dicho aquella mañana que ese día sería el definitivo y que le diría lo que sentía a ese hombre. Sanji no era homofóbico ni nada de eso, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que algo saldría mal, que Zoro pasaría por algo y le había dicho que le acompañaría, que nada tenía que ver lo de la homofobia, pero era esencial que se supiera.

Llegaron al restaurante, que hasta con eso, era un lugar demasiado oscuro, sin gracia. El Baratie, que era el restaurante de su viejo, tenía más estilo que esa porquería que se hacía llamar restaurante.

Como siempre, el mesero les recibiría con una sonrisa forzada y por eso Sanji veía que la declaración no saldría bien, Saga se veía que era un hombre recto, sin inclinaciones homosexuales, y Zoro era ciego a eso. Pero como buen amigo/rival te-tolero-porque-nadie-más-lo-haría, debía estar a su lado, eso y que sabía que Zoro necesitaría alguien con quien desquitarse.

Pidieron lo de siempre, que era lo más barato del menú, Sanji comió porque no le gustaba que la comida se desperdiciase, pero aquello no tenía buen sabor, vaya, que la ensalada de atún debía de tener atún y no soja, y no debía de tener el tomate un poco verde.

Comió lento, dando lugar a que Zoro se comiera todo rápido y le dijese que iba por todo. Sanji asintió y cuando vio que se alejaba comenzó a comer rápidamente, daba cinco minutos, no más, era cruel pensar que no habría respuesta afirmativa, pero era realista y si sucedía lo contrario, se alegraría por Zoro, porque entonces no tendría un corazón roto.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y ha como predijo, Zoro se veía decaído, y no fue necesario preguntar lo que había ocurrido. Asintió levemente y se levantó de la silla, dejando el dinero exacto de lo que habían comido.

Cuando salieron del lugar, Sanji sacó un cigarro y lo encendió, para después darle una larga calada, el amor era así.

—¿Vienes a mi casa?— preguntó mientras el humo se deslizaba por sus labios.

—Claro— Zoro dijo con monotonía.

—Creí que estarías más triste, musgo— comenzaron a caminar y el rubio golpeó levemente el brazo derecho del chico.

—De cierta forma, ya sabía la respuesta.

El rubio asintió y miró la calle, era bueno saber que su amigo no estaba tan mal.

.

.

.

Zoro no se había confesado ante Saga, de hecho no estaba enamorado de ese hombre, no sentía nada por él. Había comenzado a ir a ese restaurante solo para tomarlo como excusa para pasar el rato con el rubio.

Tenía en mente que con Sanji no pasaría nada, que solo eran amigos y que de ahí no habría más sentimientos hacia él. Pero debía de aprovechar todos los momentos que se le presentasen. El supuesto enamoramiento hacia el camarero era una tapadera para justificar sus leves sonrojos, sus repentinos momentos de silencio, su timidez que no podía controlar porque aún era muy joven, y sabía que podía dominar una vez comenzara a crecer.

"_En los lugares más oscuros_

_Hablan de la misma mierda"_

Sonrió cuando escuchó cantar al rubio, solo lo hacía cuando se sentía a gusto, no podía pensar en algo que no le gustase de él, su voz que estaba comenzando a cambiar por la edad, sus ratos de malhumor, lo explosivo que era. Todo le gustaba, pero eran amigos, quizás no los mejores, pero lo eran y Zoro no quería perder eso.

"_Necesito un compañero,_

_Bueno, ¿Vas a salir esta noche?_

Porque los amores entre adolescentes eran difíciles y Zoro lo sabía, quizás más adelante se lo dijera al bastardo, pero por el momento dejaría que pasara el tiempo, porque solo él merecía su carillo.

Zoro comenzó a entonar el coro con él, empujándolo con el hombre y riéndose en el proceso.

Es que solo él era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de nada.

**Notas finales: **Las leves oraciones en cursiva son de la canción **"Why´d you only call me when you are high?"** de **Arctic Monkeys**.


	34. Doscientas horas de vuelo parte 1

**Resumen Trigésimo tercer drabble: **Había ocurrido algo extraordinario, algo que no podía explicar aunque quisiera, y no quería contárselo a nadie más.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro ve a través de un espejo la vida de Sanji mugiwara.

**Número de palabras:** 706

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 02. Rutina

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Drabble dedicado a **Penumbra** que dice: _"también quería dejarte una petición, de una idea que me surgió viendo el video de "take on me", y el libro de "Alicia a través del espejo", y es precisamente eso: un Zoro que contemple a Sanji a través de un espejo ya sea mágico o que este muestre un mundo alterno, eso no importa :P"_.

* * *

"_La imagen del reflejo_

_Me dice que es la hora de volver a casa,_

_Pero todavía no he acabado,_

_Porque no estás a mi lado._

_Y conforme llegué, creí ver cómo te marchabas_

_Cargando con tus zapatos"._

—Why´d you only call me whe you are high?— Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Zoro ahogó un bostezo, era tarde más no podía dormir, no es que fuera insomnio —Zoro no conocía esa palabra—, es que había algo especial que siempre le mantenía despierto y que aunque pudiese irse a dormir, no quisiera hacerlo.

Llevaba un año en esa situación, durmiendo poco más de tres horas*, sus amigos estaban preocupados por eso, pero él les decía que estaba bien, que no había necesidad de preocuparse. Y eso era cierto, ese año se encontraba más que bien.

Había ocurrido algo extraordinario, algo que no podía explicar aunque quisiera, y no quería contárselo a nadie más. Últimamente, desde principios de enero, había estado observando en los espejos, reflejos de agua, vidrios transparentes y hasta en la televisión, a un hombre de cabellos rubios, de tez blanca y de ojos color azul. Este hombre se reflejaba y parecía ser que no sabía nada de que era observado por alguien más.

Zoro al principio pensaba que era producto del cansancio y creyó que eran solamente alucinaciones, pasaron un par de semanas y seguía viendo a ese hombre. No quiso decirle nada a sus amigos, pero durante mucho tiempo, llegaba de su trabajo de oficina a verlo solo a él, aunque lo podía ver en su mismo trabajo a través de la ventana.

Le gustaba verlo cocinar, porque la mayor parte del tiempo el rubio se la pasaba en la cocina, en ese mundo a través del espejo era uno que al parecer era de piratas, había visto a ese tipo pelear con la tripulación, que extrañamente eran sus amigos y él mismo pero en versión pirata.

Sonrió ante la imagen que veía, una donde ese hombre peleaba con su otro yo, al que había nombrado el Zoro espadachín, las peleas se iniciaban por leves tonterías, desde aparentes ofensas —dado que él no podía escuchar nada—, hasta solo porque sí.

Zoro envidiaba eso, en su mundo no existía aquel rubio, que sabía encajaría perfectamente con su personalidad, que sería un buen rival y que probablemente quitaría la monotonía que había en su vida.

Anhelaba llevar una vida llena de aventuras, donde no tuviera que aburrirse sobre absurdos informes y donde quizás pudiera pasársela bien con aquel sujeto.

Su vida normal no valía la pena, a excepción de sus amigos, nada le llamaba la atención, quería saber por qué esas imágenes seguían apareciéndole ante la vista, quería saber si su destino era suplantar el lugar de aquel otro Zoro, o si era solo para mostrarle que habían más mundo como ese.

Un día, algo malo ocurrió al otro lado del espejo que estaba viendo, Zoro había sido claro espectador de una pelea contra personas que parecían ser la marina y pudo ver con gran detalle como el rubio de elegante traje había sido atravesado limpiamente por una espada, su corazón se aceleró al verle siendo envestido por más de cinco hombres, no le habían dejado librarse de la espada y aquello pareció hacer que la sangre brotara aún más.

Vio a su otro yo mirando con desespero la escena, Zoro se conocía lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que aquel otro Zoro estaba angustiado al igual que él mismo. Si no hacían algo, quizás y lo matarían.

No sabía qué hacer, no podía atravesar aquel espejo, lo había intentado anteriormente y no había podido, pero por intentarlo nuevamente no se perdía nada. Se apresuró al escuchar varios disparos que iban a la dirección del rubio, pero al intentar cruzar pasó lo mismo: chocó contra el espejo.

Estaba a punto de intentarlo cuando escuchó el sonido de vidrios rotos, seguido de una nube de polvo con olor a pólvora, eso no podía ser posible, en su departamento no podía haber ese olor…

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó, pudo ver a su otro yo, con el rubio en brazos…

—Maldición— escuchó su propia voz, pero más madura—, ¿Dónde está el barco?

**¿Continuará?** _Solo ustedes sabrán. _

_*_Me baso en las horas de sueño de los mugiwara, publicado en un SBS


	35. No tiene sentido

**Resumen Trigésimo cuarto drabble: **¿Qué era lo lógico hacer en ese momento? ¿Reírse? No podía, ya que sentía la mirada de Nami como cuchillas filosas que se dejarían caer en el más mínimo error.

**Universo: **One Piece. Donde Sanji da una noticia un poco increíble.

**Número de palabras:** 989

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 022. Accidente

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan:** Bien, hay un anuncio que tengo que dar y es más para los que me leen en **Amor Yaoi** así que los que me leen en **Fanfiction** y **AO3**, no se preocupen. A como decía, dado que en **Amor Yaoi** (**AY** para abreviar) no aceptan fics de parejas hetero, el siguiente drabble no será publicado ahí, es un **Zoro x Fem!Sanji**, y por ende le pasará lo mismo que con **Mon Petit Monde** (fic **Zoro x Fem!Sanji**, que solo público en **FF **y **AO3**), que solo es subido en dos servidores. A menos que me digan que está bien, pero como nadie opina, verán la secuencia así: el Lunes en vez de ver en el resumen **Trigésimo quinto drabble**, verán **Trigésimo sexto drabble**. Por su atención, gracias.

* * *

"_Empezó con un beso,_

_¿Cómo es que terminó así?"_

—Mr. Brightside— The Killers

* * *

Debía de haber escuchado mal, eso debió haber sido, porque lo que el cocinero había anunciado junto con Chopper era algo increíble, fuera de la realidad, improbable, loco y todo lo que se derivara a las palabras que en ese momento no podía sustraer de su mente. Mente que en ese momento parecía tener algodón y que en sus engranajes le faltase aceite para poder moverse un poco más y procesar la información más rápidamente.

¿Qué era lo lógico hacer en ese momento? ¿Reírse? No podía, ya que sentía la mirada de Nami como cuchillas filosas que se dejarían caer en el más mínimo error. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Hacer como todos lo demás piratas? ¿Tirarse por la borda y huir para no hacerse responsable?

El silencio se rompió en el momento en que Luffy habló seriamente, de la forma que muy raramente lo hacía y que cuando lo hacía era de temer.

—¿Quién fue?— exigió saber, y Zoro pensó que eso era como una ridícula tragedia romántica, de esas que leía Robin y que le platicaba cuando Zoro no podía escapar de ella. Dónde Luffy como todo Capitán exigiría al responsable y le partiría todos los huesos por haber tocado a alguno de su tripulación, y que en esos casos resultaba ser el favorito del capitán.

Y pensándolo mejor, Zoro era la mano derecha de Luffy más no significaba que podría librarse de los castigos venideros, debía poner el ejemplo, ser un hombre a seguir, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba enseñando a Chopper y a Usopp?

No, eso debía enfrentarlo como todo hombre, porque el Romance varonil debía ser puesto en alto en ese momento, romance que estúpidamente salió anteriormente dirigido en una pelea que terminó en sexo duro y rudo, tan duro que Sanji había quedado preñado, era ilógico pero era la realidad, fue tan duro con el cocinero que ahora esperaba un hijo suyo. Había metido tanta fuerza y había desahogado sus necesidades con él.

—Fui yo— dijo seriamente el espadachín, sintiendo que su vida se iría en ese preciso momento al ver como Luffy se hacía crujir los nudillos y corría hacia su dirección para golpearle salvajemente.

—Espera— se detuvo en ese instante y Luffy frunció el ceño en el momento en que ladeaba la cabeza—, los hombres no pueden tener hijos— y a Zoro también se le metió la duda, porque, Sanji era hombre ¿No?— ¿Cómo es que Sanji está embarazado?

Zoro vio claramente como Sanji se removía incómodo y se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello, sus mejillas estaban rojas como los tomates que a veces cultivaban.

—Ese día— el cocinero carraspeó—, estaba haciendo una de las recetas que había conseguido con Ivakov, y el muy maldito no me había querido decir de que iba, así que opté por hacerlo y averiguar para qué servía.

El espadachín asintió al mismo tiempo que todos los demás, tratando de comprender en qué momento había pasado.

—En el momento que estaba probando el resultado— Sanji suspiró largamente—, el cabeza de musgo entró exigiendo bebida y… comenzamos a pelear y una cosa llevó a la otra— Zoro recordaba cada momento, ese día Sanji había sido extrañamente más vocal de lo que ya era, buen polvo, si le permitían decirlo.

—Aún sigo sin saber qué tiene que ver todo eso, con tu estado, Sanji-bro— Franky dijo—, no es que piense que todo es una locura, en este mundo se pueden ver hasta rinoelefantes y es lo más normal del mundo.

En eso Franky tenía razón, pero no era el momento de desviarse del tema, tenía que saber cómo había ocurrido eso.

—A eso iba— Sanji gruñó con molestia—, hace poco me llegó una carta de Iva en la que me decía los efectos de esa receta— vio como desesperadamente se rascaba la cabeza—, en la nota me decía que era solamente por si quería tener familia, dado que siendo el caballero que soy, veía claramente que no… —Zoro lo comprendió en ese momento todo, Ivakov lo había hecho porque sabía que Sanji no se emparejaría con una mujer, por el motivo de que no tocaría de esa manera a una y Sanji era el tipo de hombre que se veía que le gustaría tener una familia.

Pero en ese punto de su vida, no era conveniente tener a un nakama en ese estado, Sanji era fuerte, pero en unos meses su fuerza mermaría y tendría que depender de sus nakama.

—No te preocupes Sanji— Nami sonrió—, nosotros haremos lo que tú no puedas hacer.

Y esas palabras clavaron duro al espadachín, porque él ya daba por sentado que solo él se encargaría de todas las cosas.

—Claro, no estás solo— Robin se veía feliz, como si tener a un nakama embarazado fuera de lo más normal—, investigaremos todo acerca de bebés y aun así te mantendremos lo más varonil que tú quieras.

—¿Qué dices Zoro?— Usopp entrecerró los ojos, esperando una respuesta brusca tal vez, una de negación y de hastío, el narigón era muy apegado al cocinero y Zoro entendía el porqué de esa pregunta.

—No dejaré solo a mi nakama— que era su amante, pero era difícil decirlo, dado que aún no sabía lo que serían a partir de ese momento—, me haré responsables.

Esas palabras nunca creyó decirlas algún día y menos hacía el cocinero.

—Bien— Luffy se acomodó el sombrero—, porque todavía tengo que golpearte— el capitán con su sonrisa caminó lentamente hacía él—, embarazaste a mi cocinero— le señaló con el dedo índice— y MI cocinero va a estar débil por tú culpa, aprieta los dientes, que esto te va a doler.

Y claro que dolió, pero valía la pena si con eso Sanji se daba por enterado de que estaría con él felizmente a su lado.


	36. Fuera de control

**Resumen Trigésimo quinto drabble: **Cuando la conoció fue de una manera brutal

**Universo: **AU. Dónde Sanji es mujer y Zoro la conoce de una forma algo… sexy.

**Número de palabras:** 2024

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 020. Hundimiento

**Categoría:** NC-17

**Advertencia: **Lemon hetero.

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Va dedicado a la chica que me tolera en mis días malos: **PandoraBoxx **va para ti.

* * *

"_El destino es una amante cruel"_

—Vancha March— La Saga de Darren Shan

* * *

Cuando la conoció fue de una manera brutal, con una canción de fondo que quizás no combinaba con la situación, pero que recordaba con deleite y que le ocasionaba que los vellos de la nuca se erizaran de dicha, la letra era movida, cosa contraria con la situación que era tensa.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la canción **Wolf Like Me** de **TV On The Radio**, ha como lo había dicho, no era su estilo de música, pero por ella, escucharía hasta una jodida canción de los Muppets y todavía sonaría para sus oídos a gloria.

Había ido con Nami y Robin a un bar, de esa clase que era solo para escuchar música y ligar con cualquier persona. El bar no era uno sucio y oscuro, no, era todo lo contrario, lleno de mujeres de poca ropa y de contados hombres que las miraban llenos de lujuria. A él no le interesaban aquellas chicas, si no se sentía atraído por Nami y Robin ¿Qué mujer sería capaz de hacerle caer rendido a sus pies? Sus amigas no eran para nada feas, al contrario, una era una maldita que sabía lo que sus atributos ocasionaban y los usaba a favor y la otra era una dama de gustos exquisitos que cualquier hombre desearía paladearla por completo.

Zoro había ido con ellas porque le habían asegurado que las bebidas ahí eran mucho más baratas y bien elaboradas, que la dueña del bar era una mujer dominante, de espíritu fuerte y alma indomable, había reído ante eso, nadie era más segura de sí misma que su hermana Kuina, en esos diecinueve años que tenía de vida, solo Kuina era digna de llamarse una gran y fiera mujer, de ese tipo que le encantaba dominar y salir airosa en cualquier índole.

Nunca podría saber cómo era su hermana en situaciones más íntimas, porque a pesar de que no eran hermanos de sangre, había una educación y respeto entre ellos. Zoro descubrió los placeres de la carne a la edad de quince años, con una chica gótica mayor que él, de cabellos rosas y gustos extravagantes, pero que no supo complacerlo a como él quería.

Y Nami y Robin se habían puesto de tarea encontrarle a una mujer que estuviera a la altura de la situación, que pudiera derretirle y llevarle el paso.

Los tres pidieron diferentes tipos de bebidas, Zoro se sorprendió que hubiera en exhibición alcohol oriental, a base de arroz y servido caliente, la dueña de aquel bar parecía ser una persona que sabía abordar y embelesar a sus clientes. Cuando Robin mencionó que le presentarían a la dueña del lugar, Zoro había pensado que irían a ver a una mujer de cuarenta años, que ya tenía marido y estaba curtida por la edad.

"_Di, di, mi compañera de juego…_

_No quiero tus manos sobre mí…_

_Refleja mi enfermedad, _

_Transfiere mi tragedia"_

Una canción resonó por todo el bar, incrementando el grito de euforia que había en ese lugar, Zoro chistó molesto, odiaba los lugares con sonidos irritantes y no quería escuchar los gritos agudos de las femeninas pidiendo que subieran el volumen de aquella canción.

—¿Te molesta?

Zoro dio un respingo al escuchar una voz femenina que se dirigía a él, el joven miró a su alrededor, Nami y Robin habían desaparecido y le habían dejado solo, la femenina que le había hablado era menuda, de cabello rubio, ojos color azul —el único visible, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta de que tonalidad de azul era—, piel de porcelana y de mejillas rojas —seguramente por el calor que el bar dejaba sentir por toda la cantidad de gente que se apretaba ahí—, esa mujer era como una damita francesa.

—Un poco— dijo sinceramente, tomando un largo trago de su bebida, la cual no sabía en qué momento había sido entregada.

—Lástima— la femenina dijo en tono de burla—, porque a mí me gusta bastante.

Fue cuando Zoro la miró realmente, ninguna mujer tenía los ovarios para hablarle así —solo tres y dos de ellas eran unas arpías—, siempre se le acercaban con la intención de colocarse entre sus pantalones y que pasaran una gran noche.

Esa mujer vestía de forma que le hacía asemejarse a una mesera, con medías de liguero que hacía ver sus piernas un poco más largas, una camisa azul con rayas negras y los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando ver el uso de un sostén de encaje negro, la falda era tan corta que solo cubría lo esencial, pero que no dejaba ver más que las piernas, y estaba sentada a su lado, de piernas cruzadas y porte altivo, cigarro entre los delicados dedos finos.

Se rió, esa mujer no podría seguirle el ritmo aunque quisiese, podría romperla en el primer movimiento y seguramente gritaría del dolor.

—Entonces, que malos gustos tienes en música— fue grosero a propósito, para que entendiera la indirecta y se marchase de ahí, en cambio, sucedió otra cosa.

"_Brilla cuando la puesta del sol termina, _

_Cuando la Luna llena regresa, _

_Voy a reventar esa caja, voy a destripar ese pez"_

Un fuerte dolor se alojó en su quijada y chocó contra uno de las paredes del bar, Zoro se incorporó y vio a esa mujer con la pierna estirada y con el ceño fruncido, ¿ella le había golpeado tan potentemente? Sintió las miradas de todos los del bar, pero él no podía apartar la mirada de ese cuerpo pequeño y de esa energía que sentía que chocaba contra su aura.

Su cuerpo se sintió caliente, lleno de adrenalina y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, eso era lo que deseaba, lo que había anhelado con tanta pasión, a una mujer que le pudiese hacer daño y que le hiciera sentir que podía ir con todo contra ella. Hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello y corrió hasta ella, tacleándola y arrastrándola consigo, pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica, para después ver una sonrisa victoriosa por parte de ella.

Sintió que la rubia hacia su cuerpo hacia atrás y levantaba las piernas para darle un golpe duro con el talón, el dolor fue placer para él, gruñó con deleite y ahora él no se iba a contener, uso su cuerpo para dominarla y desbalancearla y que estuvieran de igual condiciones, lanzó puñetazos y patadas a la dirección de la rubia y esta se movía flexiblemente.

"_Mi mente ha cambiado,_

_Mi cuerpo se adapta, ¡Por Dios, me gusta!"_

Ambos se habían ido retirando, Zoro no se dio cuenta hasta que aquella rubia le hizo meterse a una habitación oscura, la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de ambos hizo lo que pasó esa noche, Zoro no podía controlar el movimiento de sus manos, ambos se habían desnudado apresuradamente y sus bocas se habían unido ya desde la entrada a esa habitación.

"_Mi corazón está ardiendo,_

_Mi cuerpo está tenso, ¡Por Dios, me gusta!"_

El olor de esa mujer era de cerveza, humo de cigarros y un perfume que no era para nada empalagoso, no se puso en ese instante a analizarlo, tenía a una mujer fuerte sobre su regazo, haciendo que sus sexos solo tuvieran una ligera fricción, la ropa interior de ambos era un impedimento que no los hacia poder consumar esa adrenalina que llevaban dentro.

"_Mi mente ha cambiado, _

_Mi cuerpo se adapta, ¡Por Dios, me gusta!"_

Las manos de Zoro recorrieron con desespero la silueta voluptuosa de la rubia, y se detuvieron en los senos bastos que tenía, los comenzó a masajear rudamente, les apretó con fuerza y escuchó de ella un gemido, seguido del movimiento de caderas para tener más contacto, habían llegado a un punto donde Zoro estaba sentado en el suelo, lamiendo los pezones con fuerza, succionándolos como si quisiera sustraer algo de esos senos.

La rubia arqueaba la espalda, ofreciendo sus senos y Zoro quería saber de qué color eran los pezones, quería ver el rostro de ella.

—Prende la luz— dijo ahogando un gemido, él no conocía el lugar, pero anhelaba eso.

"_Mi corazón está ardiendo,_

_Mi cuerpo está tenso, ¡Por Dios, me gusta!"_

Protestó ante el vacío que sintió cuando la rubia se levantó a prender la luz, pero fue recompensado enseguida con una hermosa vista, la chica tenía un porte soberbio, pero era seductor lo hinchados que estaban sus labios debido a los besos salvajes que se habían dado, ella aún tenía las medias puestas y la ropa interior, los tacones puestos y era una imagen que no quería sacarse nunca de la mente.

"_Cóbrame tu tarifa del día,_

_Que te convertiré en alguien que cambia,_

_Cuando la Luna llena regresa_

_Te enseñaré trucos que te harán volar" _

La ceja visible se arqueaba con petulancia, y esa ceja extraña en forma de caracol fue lo que le encendió aún más.

—¿Me seguirás el ritmo, cabeza de musgo?— la burla ante el tono de su cabello fue evidente, pero Zoro no pudo contener la risa, ella era lo que buscaba.

—La pregunta sería ¿Tú me podrás seguir el ritmo, cejas rizadas?— y el golpe que sintió fue doloroso y excitante, la lucha dio inicio y ellos dos no querían ceder el poder, ambos querían salir victoriosos.

"_Tú mente revuelta,_

_Muñeca, reconozco que_

_Eres terrible por dentro, _

_Si alguna vez hubo algo de suerte_

_Eres tú, tú, tú…"_

La molienda dio inicio, el sonido del envoltorio de un condón resonó y Zoro quería más manos, dado que no podía sostener a la rubia si le estaba palpando los senos con alegría, oh, sintió su pene adentrándose en el sexo de la chica, y no pudo contener el gemido y su sonrisa de felicidad se extendió, era rudo, era embriagador, estaba siendo sometido y eso era el cielo.

"_Sé que es otra extraña manera de conocerte, _

_Que no sabrás hasta que me permitas mostrarte"_

Los gemidos fueron siendo más sonoros y Zoro estaba siendo muy vocal al igual que la rubia, el sonido de carne contra carne, mordisqueos que se daban entre sí, peleando todavía con las uñas, dientes y demás cosas que ocasionasen heridas leves, fue él el primero en correrse, fue él el que se aferró a ella y ella no estaba satisfecha.

—Te dije que no aguantarías— se burló, moviéndose y cabalgando el orgasmo de Zoro.

Zoro se mordió los labios y frunció el ceño.

—La noche aún no termina.

Y era cierto. Aún no terminaban.

.

.

.

"_¡Hey! ¡Hey! Mi compañera de juego _

_Déjame tirar el desperdicio para _

_Encenderlo bajo los árboles colgantes,_

_Está caliente aquí, caliente aquí…" _

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando salió de aquel cuarto oscuro, moretones y rasguños con rastro de sangre eran visibles en su torso, no tenía la necesidad de ponerse la camisa de nuevo, no había nadie que le viese en ese estado, o eso creyó.

—Se ve que te divertiste mucho— la voz de Nami le sobresaltó—, entonces debo suponer que conociste a la dueña del bar.

—¿La dueña del bar?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada, estuvo con una chica rubia de la cual no sabía el nombre, pero que debía de saberlo porque no la dejaría escapar.

—Soy yo, idiota— la rubia salió tras él, abrochándose la camisa y mirándolo divertida.

—Zoro— dijo Robin, con una sonrisa enigmática—, ella es Sanjiko, la mujer que tanto te hemos estado hablando.

"_Tengo una maldición que no _

_Puedo quitar, _

_Brilla cuando la puesta de sol termina, _

_La cura llega con un beso,_

_Y la mordida unida a ese regalo que se da"._

Todo eso había pasado no hace menos de dos años, y Zoro estaba agradecido de la forma en que se conocieron, una en la que seguramente estaban destinados a encontrarse.

Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta del departamento de su ahora pareja, el paso lo iba a dar, aunque no de la manera romántica que ella quizás quisiera, pero unos golpes y besos con sangre después estarán en común acuerdo, ellos debían de estar juntos, con fracturas de huesos y sangre, con eso ellos estaban bien.


	37. Doscientas horas de vuelo parte 2

**Resumen Trigésimo sexto drabble: **Había corrido rápidamente a salvar al cocinero y solo había podido divisar una grieta luminosa a travesando la nada.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro ve a través de un espejo la vida de Sanji mugiwara.

**Número de palabras:** 830

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Angst. 019. Caída

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Continuación de la petición de **Penumbra**.

* * *

"_Descárgame,_

_Compensa el tiempo que desperdiciaste,_

_Ven poco a poco,_

_Vuelve por el chico que dejaste atrás y_

_Cierra el libro en blanco,_

_Desconecta tu mente del juego"_

—Doncamatic— Gorillaz

* * *

Zoro parpadeó tratando de hacer que su vista se repusiera tras el golpe de humo que había recibido, tenía en sus brazos al cocinero y rápidamente se alarmó, estaba en un lugar que no era el Sunny, eso podía deducirlo porque el mecer del barco se había detenido y el lugar no estaba en mar abierto, delante de él, se pudo ver reflejado, pero era diferente.

El Zoro que veía no tenía la piel tan bronceada debido al entrenamiento arduo que hacia fuera, a la luz del Sol, no se le veía ninguna cicatriz, caso contrario de él, que le surcaba una en el ojo izquierdo y supuso que no tendría la del pecho y tobillos.

—Maldición— dijo con voz grave, estaba nervioso pero no lo daría a notar—, ¿Dónde está el barco?

Había corrido rápidamente a salvar al cocinero y solo había podido divisar una grieta luminosa a travesando la nada, chistó molesto, ahora que lo pensaba, no debió dirigirse ahí, ahora estaba en un lugar que no conocía, cargando del cocinero idiota y con un "enemigo" que tenía su misma apariencia.

Se alarmó cuando notó que sus manos estaban húmedas y fue ahí donde el pánico se hizo evidente, el cocinero no podía morir desangrado en sus brazos, no podía morir de ninguna manera.

—Tráelo hacia acá— el otro Zoro le habló, poniendo un semblante serio y dándole la espalda para caminar hacia alguna parte de aquel lugar desconocido para el espadachín.

Zoro entrecerró el único ojo que tenía y sopesó la situación, no sentía que aquel hombre le estuviera engañando y Sanji se estaba desangrando, debía de confiar un poco en él.

—Cualquier movimiento extraño de parte tuya — advirtió el espadachín— y lo último que sentirás será mis katanas atravesándote. ¿Entendido?

—Lo que digas— dijo el otro Zoro, sin voltear a verlo y haciendo un ademán con una de sus manos, dando a entender que lo que dijera no era una amenaza para él—, pon al rubio en la cama, yo voy a buscar el botiquín.

El espadachín colocó a Sanji en aquella cama y comenzó a desvestirlo, debía comenzar a quitar las balas que lograron colarse y habían entrado en el cuerpo del cocinero.

Sanji estaba severamente dañado, Zoro no comprendía por qué se había descuidado para estar de aquella forma, recorrió con sus dedos el corte que la espada había dejado en el pecho de Sanji.

—Va a estar bien— el otro Zoro dijo, acercándose al cocinero, el espadachín se tensó, no lo había sentido llegar—, por lo visto fue un corte limpio.

El espadachín tenía muchas dudas y quería respuestas, pero no era el momento, debía dejar que aquel hombre curara a Sanji, se hizo a un lado y dejó que ese tipo comenzara a curar al cocinero.

—¿Qué es este lugar?— preguntó, mirando como el otro Zoro limpiaba las heridas y sacaba con unas pinzas las dos balas que habían entrado en el cocinero.

—Puedo darte las respuestas, pero te confundiría todavía más— el otro Zoro le miró, aquel hombre tenía todavía los dos ojos—, les he estado observando por más de un año y sé quiénes son, puedo decirte qué es este lugar como un trueque.

El espadachín se molestó al enterarse de que habían sido espiados por ese sujeto, pero no podía noquearlo, todavía necesitaba la información y por ende planear como salir de aquel lugar y regresar al Sunny. Necesitaba escucharle.

.

.

.

Era difícil hablar con el espadachín, le veía reacio a entablar más palabras con él y eso era comprensible, enterarse que había sido vigilado por un desconocido no era algo alentador y mucho menos digno de recibir entre aplausos y algarabía. Pero debía de escucharle y ser de mente abierta, por algún motivo creyó que el rubio al que estaba curando sería todo oídos ante su historia, pero el espadachín de sobra se veía que no le creería nada.

—No los veía a todos— se centró en el rubio—, extrañamente los espejos me mostraban lo que él —señaló al chico en su cama— hacia, no me mostraba a los demás, solo cuando era hora de la comida o todos estaban a su alrededor.

Eso no debió haberlo dicho, lo supo al instante que una katana se colocó en su cuello y vio que el espadachín se mostraba molesto.

—¿Qué asuntos quieres con mi nakama?— fue la pregunta que escuchó antes de sumergirse a la oscuridad y no saber nada más.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un barco y a su lado estaban las personas que había visto a través del espejo, el rubio era cargado por un hombre de huesos y no veía por ninguna parte al espadachín.

—Mierda— fue lo que salió de su boca, estaría en problemas, lo sabía bien.


	38. No te detengas

**Resumen Trigésimo séptimo drabble: **Antes de que ellos estuviesen escondidos en aquel callejón estrecho y oscuro, antes de estar en esa situación, los mugiwara habían anclado en aquella Isla para abastecerse.

**Universo: **Universo pirata. Donde Zoro y Sanji son perseguidos y terminan en una situación por lo más… delirante.

**Número de palabras:** 1330

**Comunidades:** Smut69

**Número y Nombre del reto: **001\. Gemido

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Petición de **NathyLove5 **que dice "_em...no se si estas recibiendo propuestas, pero podrias hacer como que los persigan y terminen escondidos en un lugar muy oscuro y zoro se aproveche de la situacion ajajaj tu sabes jejeje 3 No lo se _3" Y aquí está, espero guste, soy malísima con el smut (llora), ¡pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo!.

* * *

"_Oh Stylo_

_Florece la belleza de tú alma_

_Cuando sabes que tu_

_Corazón es puro_

_El amor es eléctrico"_

—**Stylo—** Gorillaz

* * *

Sanji contuvo un gemido sonoro que estaba por escapar de su garganta, Zoro le estaba devorando el cuello sin misericordia, mordía sin morder y dejaba leves rastros de saliva, no muy lejos de ellos la marina se encontraba buscándolos, y Sanji rogaba en silencio el que no los encontrasen en semejante situación, porque no podría explicar su evidente erección y de verdad que no quería que aquello terminase.

Antes de que ellos estuviesen escondidos en aquel callejón estrecho y oscuro, antes de estar en esa situación, con Zoro moliendo su erección contra el abdomen del rubio, los mugiwara habían anclado en aquella Isla para abastecerse. Antes de llegar a Dressrosa todos habían quedado de acuerdo en hacer una leve parada para abastecerse de lo necesario, porque enfrentarse contra Doflamingo no sería tarea fácil. El más reacio había sido Law, pero Luffy había logrado convencerlo de que necesitaban estirar las piernas y relajarse un poco, Doflamingo no se marcharía de donde estaba.

Se habían dividido para poder conseguir lo que faltaba, quedándose en el barco Brook y Law, el plan era abastecerse, esperar que el long pose cargara y marcharse sin hacerse notar, cosa que habían logrado las primeras ocho horas de haber pisado aquella Isla, había sido culpa total de Luffy, lo supieron cuando su capitán iba corriendo con sonrisa en el rostro y gritando que lo habían descubierto.

Al parecer la marina solo buscaba a los más fuertes de la tripulación porque pasaron de largo a Nami, Usopp y Chopper, yendo tras Sanji, Zoro, Franky, Luffy y Robin. Habían prometido no armar jaleo, así que todos optaron por correr y escapar de los marines, de alguna forma Sanji y Zoro terminaron escapando juntos, cosa que disgustó al cocinero, disgustaba de dientes para afuera, porque no admitiría que le gustaba la compañía del espadachín.

Casi podían sentir que sus perseguidores les pisaban los talones, hasta que Sanji divisó un callejón que se camuflajeaba con la oscuridad de la noche, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, sujetó a Zoro por la camisa y lo arrastró hacia aquel lugar, sabedor de que Zoro tenía ropa oscura y su cabello se mimetizaba con la oscuridad lo puso en la entrada del callejón y él se tuvo que colocar en cuclillas para que su cabello no sobresaliese y así los marines pasasen de largo.

Tarde fue que se dio cuenta en la situación en la que se encontraba, lo notó por el tono de voz ronco con el que el espadachín le habló:

—¿En qué estás pensando, cocinero pervertido?

Sanji sintió la mano de Zoro pasando sobre su cabeza y la leve caricia antes del agarre fuerte hacia sus mechones rubios le dio a entender que el espadachín había creído que Sanji los había arrastrado a ese lugar para todo menos para esconderse.

El cocinero en vano trató de explicarse, porque Zoro lo levantó toscamente y lo arrastró hacia el fondo del callejón, cosa que era peligrosa, porque si la marina los llegase a encontrar estarían perdidos, ese lugar no tenía salida salvo donde habían entrado, iba a protestar cuando la boca de Zoro se apoderó de la suya e inició un beso intenso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que pudieron besarse de esa manera? ¿Dos años? La última vez que se habían besado fue después de Thriller Bark, de ahí surgió la separación forzada de la tripulación y por ende el encuentro después de dos años, pero en Shabody no pudieron hacer nada por escapar igualmente de la marina, ya en la Isla Gyojin tampoco hallaron el momento para hablar entre ellos, ni se diga en Punk Hazard, Zoro había ido con Sanji en el equipo de Brook para poder hablar con el cocinero, más tampoco hubo oportunidad, Sanji estaba en el cuerpo de Nami y se le hacía extraño el besarle de ese modo y Brook y Kinemon no hacían las cosas más a menas.

Zoro prácticamente gruñó de excitación, ese momento lo estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabía que el cocinero de igual manera lo esperaba con ansias, porque si no ¿cómo explicaba el que lo hubiese arrastrado hacia aquel callejón? Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, porque seguían siendo amantes a pesar de haber estado separados por mucho tiempo, sintiendo los músculos que Sanji había adquirido esos dos años, no podía dejar de sentir ese pinchazo de orgullo —que obviamente no le diría al cocinero— para con Sanji.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle toscamente, podía escuchar los gritos de los marines mientras les buscaban, pero no le importó, momentos como ese no habría seguido y debían de aprovecharlos en gran medida, aunque fuese en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, sabía que al cocinero no le importaría, en peores condiciones lo habían hecho y habían salido tan satisfechos que volverían hacerlo si se podía, más nunca lo habían hecho con personas que les estuviesen buscando insistentemente y eso daba un toque de morbo que a Zoro le ponía a mil.

—Cocinero, bájate los pantalones— dijo con la voz ronca, necesitaba sentirlo, aunque fuese de una manera rápida y sin besos y cortejos previos.

—Jodete, marimo de mierda— el cocinero, por su parte, quería hacerlo muy difícil, eso pensó Zoro—, ¿qué hay de la puta cena?

Si el cocinero no se los bajaba sería el mismo Zoro el que lo hiciese, que no era el momento de ir lento, rápidamente le desabrochó el cinturón, le dio la vuelta de forma brusca y le bajó los pantalones junto con los boxers, si Sanji no quería eso, en ese momento bien podía darle una patada y mandarlo a la mierda, pero era todo lo contrario, el rubio se veía dispuesto se inclinó hacia adelante y se apoyó contra la pared, Zoro tragó saliva.

—Va a doler— advirtió mientras sacaba su miembro y lo colocaba cerca de la entrada del rubio.

—Sé muy bien— le respondió— apúrate, que tú no eres el que…

Y Zoro gimió lleno de placer, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esperar que su cuerpo se adaptarse a las altas temperaturas que el interior de Sanji tenía, sin olvidarse del cocinero, con una mano sostuvo sus caderas y con la otra comenzó a hacerle leves caricias en la espalda, entrar en seco no era cómodo y nada placentero, pero ya anteriormente ambos habían descubierto la torcedura que Sanji tenía por el dolor.

—¿Listo, cocinero?— gruñó, sintiendo que el rubio apretaba y tomó eso como una afirmación.

Mientras que Zoro embestía con relativa brusquedad, Sanji tenía en mente vengarse una vez tuviera la oportunidad, pero admitía que el riesgo de ser descubiertos más el dolor que le causaba ser penetrado de esa forma le encendía, ellos eran rudos, ellos sabían del dolor y ambos compartían esa torcedura, porque ambos en batallas anteriores se sentían plenos al sentir golpes, sablazos y demás cosas que produjeran dolor.

—Marimo— gimió, ahogando un grito de placer cuando el espadachín rozó su próstata—, no te detengas.

Que los marines aunque estuviesen cerca eran unos imbéciles y se desharían de ellos cuando acabaran, Sanji comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, al compás de las embestidas de su amante, aquello era placer, sentía los dedos callosos del espadachín apretarle la cintura, eso iba a dejar moretones, pero que bien se sentía.

El orgasmo fue asombroso, quizás por el tiempo en que no se habían visto, quizás porque necesitaban aquello. Zoro cabalgó su orgasmo y se detuvo una vez vio como Sanji se arqueaba y masturbaba para llegar más rápido, se maldijo, su resistencia era mínima, pero ya lo compensaría.

Ya vestidos y viendo que el cocinero caminaba tambaleándose, Zoro sonrió y le sostuvo.

—Vamos— dijo y Sanji simplemente se dejó ser, que no era débil, simplemente el cansancio le embargaba.

—La próxima vez, soy yo el que lleva.

Zoro sonrió ante eso.


	39. Podrías ser mi suerte

**Resumen Trigésimo octavo drabble: **Cerró sus ojos y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga de la infancia, que salvaría un gran número de vidas para compensar el no poder salvarla a ella.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un bombero de diecinueve años de edad.

**Número de palabras:** 993

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **018\. Recuerdos

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **A petición de **Julie Tatsumi**, que en Facebook me pasó una imagen muy bonita, pidiéndome que le hiciera un drabble basándome en ella. **Julie**, tarde pero seguro, tu drabble y en verdad espero que te guste. Y para los demás, todavía pueden darme indicaciones, que no muerdo.

* * *

"_El amor es para siempre,_

_El amor es libre,_

_Andemos juntos por siempre_

_Tú y yo."_

—**Feel Good Inc. —** Gorillaz

* * *

Zoro miraba con terror como aquel edificio estaba en llamas, nadie lo había preparado para tal barbarie, se había preparado para todo, menos para lo que en ese momento parecía ser el infierno mismo, había estado en incendios más grandes, más atroces, pero no había mucha gente a la cual salvar, pero eso, eso era horrible.

Cerró sus ojos y recordó la promesa que le había hecho a su amiga de la infancia, que salvaría un gran número de vidas para compensar el no poder salvarla a ella, pero los gritos de agonía le hacían titubear, no era justo.

—¡Que se joda el jefe!— un muchacho dos años menor que él gritó, era Luffy, uno de sus pocos amigos y se mostraba furico. El jefe de bomberos había ordenado no hacer absolutamente nada, el incendio se hallaba fuera de control y no había lugar donde entrar.

El lugar era un orfanato de tres niveles, el más enorme del estado, y el incendio había comenzado en la primera planta, haciendo que no hubiera lugar seguro a donde ir. Zoro vio como niños en el tercer nivel gritaban y pedían por ellos, unos desesperados se lanzaban para poder escapar.

Una escena en particular fue cruel, todos habían sido testigos de cómo una joven de cabellos negros, con cara seria y con un niño rubio en brazos, se paraba en la barandilla del balcón y comenzaba a escalar para subir a la azotea, era inútil, pensó Zoro, el fuego les alcanzaría de todos modos, pero vieron que hizo algo que les hizo reprocharse demasiado.

La joven se deshizo del abrigo que llevaba y se lo puso al niño, Zoro solo podía divisar la cabellera rubia y la cara redonda, clásica de los niños de menos de diez años, grasa de bebé que aún no se iba del todo. No se sabía por qué la chica hacia aquello, hasta que Luffy lo hizo notar.

—¡Malditos, suéltenme! ¿¡No ven que ella se va a tirar junto con el niño!?

Sonidos de gritos ahogados y un nudo en el estómago de Zoro, la chica ahora solo llevaba puesta una camisa, y el niño parecía un peluche envuelto en tanta tela, y Luffy tenía razón, era para amortiguar la caída del pequeño. Más gritos de horror y Zoro empujó a sus compañeros, arrastrando a Luffy consigo, no podía ver aquello y quedarse con los brazos cruzados, una niña iba a hacer algo suicida y ellos solo verían la escena y como el edificio se consumía totalmente.

Había entrado como bombero por una promesa, desde joven se había visto entrenando para no ser una carga en el cuerpo de bomberos, y ese día debía de aunque sea salvar a un poco de niños, que si bien no tenían a nadie, no merecían morir de esa forma.

Su resolución se vio opacada cuando entró al orfanato, el primer piso estaba en llamas y no había manera de entrar, habían cuerpos de niños chamuscados, la garganta se le cerró al ver a un grupo de niños irreconocibles abrazándose, escuchó un ruido seco y la chica del techo yacía a más de cinco metros frente de él, vio al niño rubio, que se veía aturdido y su rostro amenazaba con echar en llanto.

—¡Robin!— el niño llamaba —¡Señorita!

La voz del niño era ronca, quizás por tanto respirar humo, quizás por el llanto.

Vio como Luffy corría hacia ellos y escuchó la madera del edificio crujir, maldijo por lo bajo, no podrían ir a los pisos superiores, corrió hacia la dirección que Luffy había tomado, el menor cargó el cadáver de la chica y él abrazó con fuerza al pequeño.

Una explosión de vidrios les hizo apurar el paso, cubrió al pequeño con su gabardina y maldijo a cualquier ser divino que existiera por aquello, porque no creía en Dios, mucho menos en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Zoro recordó aquello en medio del beso que el rubio le estaba dando, en medio del vaivén de caderas en la que se vieron sumergidos después de llegar de un día particularmente duro. Sanji, que era el nombre de aquel chiquillo que había salvado diez años atrás, estaba sentado en su regazo, comiéndole los labios con desespero.

Un hombre de nombre Zeff había adoptado al chico y Zoro había perdido la pista del crio hasta habérselo encontrado parado frente la puerta de su departamento hace no menos de una semana, el chico había cambiado demasiado, ya no tenía el cuerpo pequeño y las mejillas tan redondas, ahora era un joven saludable, con el ojo azul océano en el cual podría verse sumergido, más fue la ironía de la vida que le hizo sonreírle, el muchacho tenía en sus labios un cigarro y este estaba vestido como un chef.

—Veo que no le tienes miedo al fuego— dijo en modo de saludo, con el corazón latiendo de emoción, su trabajo no le daba tiempo de tener una relación y culpaba eso como el detonante del palpitar incesante de su corazón.

—Quise pasar a saludar al maldito que salvó mi vida cuando era un crio— fue la respuesta del rubio.

Ahora, entre embestidas duras y besos suaves, no podía decirle que el día que lo salvó había titubeado, pero agradecía mentalmente a Luffy por su determinación, porque sin eso, él no estuviera saboreando a Sanji, que no era natural estar en una relación con alguien menor que él, pero solo eran diez años y él no era su hijo.

Quizás era el destino que los había vuelto a cruzar en sus caminos, o quizás era la soledad que había sentido por todos esos años, si en demás universos estaba con él como en ese instante, le deseaba la mayor de las felicidades a sus alters, pero si no, lamentaba la soledad que sentirían.

Esa podría ser su suerte.


	40. Mira nada más

**Resumen Trigésimo noveno drabble: **Ese día Zoro estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba tan cabreado que ningún niño y hasta adulto osaba acercársele.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro y Sanji son jóvenes de quince años disfrazados porque tienen que acompañar a sus amigos más jóvenes a pedir dulces.

**Número de palabras: **1855

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **016\. Encierro

**Categoría:** NC-17

**Notas Naghi Tan: **A petición de **Penumbra** de Amor Yaoi que dice _"si podrías hacer una historia donde los chicos vayan en grupo (todos disfrazados) a una casa embrujada o cementerio (el que tú prefieras) y que por diversas circunstancias, nuestra parejita quede rezagada del resto, y aprovechen la situación...3 xD bueno he ahí mi idea loca." _He de decir que veo que agrada mucho la clase de fics donde estos dos son muy dados a demostrar algo de afecto único, y que esos son los que más se me complican… No tenía planeado nada para este día (en México apenas es el 31 de Octubre) pero me lo pidieron y yo: Bueno. Espero que te agrade a ti lector, así como a ti **Penumbra**.

* * *

"_Pero debo decirte que _

_Te amo demasiado últimamente"_

—**To Binge—** Gorillaz

* * *

Ese día Zoro estaba molesto, más que molesto, estaba tan cabreado que ningún niño y hasta adulto osaba acercársele, ¿Por qué nuestro pequeño estaba en ese estado? No era porque tenía que acompañar a sus amigos a pedir dulces, no señor, que una cosa era que no le gustasen los dulces y otra muy distinta era dejar plantados a sus amigos —casi hermanos—, tampoco era que Nami le hubiese obligado a disfrazarse, no tenía nada que ver, porque admitía que el disfraz de soldado zombi de la segunda guerra Mundial era demasiado original, tanto que el maquillaje hacia parecer las heridas casi verdaderas —¡hasta tenía una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo hecho con maquillaje!—, no, aunque estaba enojado con Nami por ser una de las causantes de su molestia.

Frente a él se hallaba el detonante de su disgusto, eran las ocho de la noche del pleno día de brujas y tanto Sanji como Zoro fueron los encargados de cuidar de Chopper, Nami, Luffy y Usopp, a petición de Robin y Franky, quienes eran los mayores del grupo y cuidaban de tres de los cuatro niños, Luffy era la excepción, él vivía con Dadan y sus dos hermanos, y tanto Zoro como Sanji eran adoptados, Zoro vivía con Koshiro y Kuina y Sanji vivía con Zeff. Si bien Zoro tenía rivalidad con Sanji, a él no le gustaba que a este le coqueteasen descaradamente y no era ninguna niña ciega que se encontrase despistada, que una chica rara vez —para no decir que nunca— se fijaba en su rubio rival, no, en este caso era un chico conocido por todos y mayor que Zoro y Sanji por tres años, Trafalgar Law estaba sentado en una barda junto tres tipos más y un oso polar bebé —Zoro estaba que no se creía lo que veían sus ojos—, pero se sorprendió más al ver a Sanji sonreírle al tipo.

Nami había disfrazado —junto a Robin— a Sanji de cantante de Rock*, Zoro había tragado saliva al verle con camisa de vestir negra, corbata roja y jens negros, llevaba en la espalda una guitarra blanca y su ojo izquierdo seguía cubierto por el cabello del cocinero —le decía así porque ayudaba a Zeff en el restaurant de este—, toda esa ropa oscura hacía que su piel pálida resaltase aún más.

—¿Cómo es que te dejaron salir con Bepo?— Sanji dijo con una sonrisa, exhalando el humo del cigarro que fumaba, Zoro sabía que ya desde más chico el rubio había comenzado con ese vicio, pero era jodidamente perturbante verlo fumar, apenas eran unos niños.

Zoro conocía a Law porque Luffy se los había presentado, aquel chico era extraño, usaba delineador negro, llevaba dos persings en las orejas —que ahí Zoro se mordió la lengua, porque él mismo llevaba tres en su oreja izquierda— y en los nudillos ya tenía tatuajes, pero ya era mayor de edad.

—Cora-san me dio su permiso— otra sorpresa más, porque a Law no le gustaba que le cuestionasen, pero se veía de lejos que sentía cierta predilección por el rubio, tanto que Robin cuando estaba con ellos solía adentrarse en las pláticas de ese par, Law era ya mayor y según Robin, podría tratar de hacer algo con Sanji—, nosotros vamos a la casa del norte, la que antes era habitada por Moria. ¿Vienes, Blackleg-ya?

Y todos se pusieron en alerta, tanto Nami como Usopp fruncieron el ceño al igual que él, Nami, con su disfraz de bruja —buen disfraz, si se le preguntaba— y Usopp disfrazado de un villano de la película de terror más vieja que habían visto, con motosierra de juguete y todo, caminaron hacia Law y estaban dispuestos a decir un rotundo no cuando Luffy saltó de sorpresa.

—¡Aventura!— todos gimieron de disgusto, no podían decirle a Luffy que ese lugar era propicio para que Law se perdiese con Sanji e hiciera algo con él del cual no querían que el cocinero resultase lastimado.

Pero, si iban y no se separaban de Law, entonces no pasaría nada malo, Zoro supuso, aun emitiendo un aura de enojo. Law era descarado con sus coqueteos y Sanji parecía no darse cuenta.

Chopper, el menor de todos ellos, que iba disfrazado de venadito, había secundado a Luffy con total alegría, y tanto al futuro Rey de los piratas —hasta que a Luffy se le pasase la emoción por ir disfrazado de pirata— como a Chopper, no le podían negar nada.

.

.

.

La casa de Moria era por lo más excéntrica, pensó Zoro, entrecerrando los ojos para asegurarse que Law no bajase esas manos a una parte más íntima del cocinero, últimamente se molestaba con cualquier persona que se acercase al rubio, Kuina se burlaba de él, diciéndole que era amor que sentía por su rival.

No era amor ni nada de eso, era que él cuidaba a sus amigos, en este caso rivales-de-cejas-ridiculas-mujeriegos-y-que-eran-tan-estúpidos-por-no-darse-cuenta-que-atraían-a-más-hombres-que-mujeres. Habían logrado pasar por el jardín sin ser vistos, Law les había contado que esa casa en particular estaba maldita, Basil se lo había dicho y ese hombre era un vidente. Cosa que hizo reír a Zoro, porque era ridículo creer en eso.

—Aunque le parezca gracioso, Roronoa-ya—Law le miró molesto—, Basil, Drake, Sanji y yo pertenecemos al mismo orfanato, y sabemos que Basil jamás nos mentiría con eso.

Una sorpresa más, porque nadie, al parecer, sabía que Sanji ya conocía de antes a Law, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Zoro un poco más, ¿Sanji no confiaba en ellos? Sabía que era reservado en cosas de su pasado, pero no a tal punto de evitar nombrar cosas relevantes.

—Antes que Cora-san y Doflamingo me adoptasen—prosiguió Law—, se decía que Moria era un hombre temido, se dice que hacia desaparecer a varias personas y los mataba, uno de sus ayudantes volvía Zombis a los muertos y eso era verdad, Cora-san me contó que prohibían a los niños acercarse aquí, hasta que Moria fue asesinado por un grupo de personas a las que les había arrebatado a sus familiares.

Zoro no creía eso, ni de sobra, pero sus amigos si, más Nami, Usopp y Chopper, que ya temblaban de miedo, habían logrado pasar la primera planta y ahora todo se veía extraño, escaleras que estaban de cabeza, pasillos con espejos y muñecas que adornaban los pasillos, era lo que más se veía. Y esa noche, esa precisa noche, la luz de todo el pueblo se fue.

Gritos de miedo fue lo que escuchó, pero alcanzó a divisar que el cocinero —que estaba a su lado— era arrastrado a otra parte.

—¿Quién está?— preguntó en voz alta, para saber si todos se encontraban con bien, por dentro estaba hirviendo de coraje, todos dijeron que se encontraban ahí, todos menos Law y Sanji.

—¡Zoro!— Nami gritó, y no fue necesario decirle que era lo que tenía que hacer, porque sus propios pies ya estaban marchando.

Si de día las calles cambiaban a cada rato, de noche y en la oscuridad era más difícil hallar un camino. Pero un ruido de forcejeos y un gemido, fue lo que le guió.

Lo que vio fue una escena que no quería ver, que había deseado que no pasara por ningún motivo y que por un descuido había sucedido, frente a él se encontraba Sanji con la camisa abierta y las manos de Law recorriéndole el torso, la cara de susto de Sanji fue todo lo necesario para golpear a Law y llevarse al cocinero lejos. Gritó a Nami mientras pasaba a su lado, que era momento de irse.

Se llevaría a Sanji a su casa y no lo dejaría salir por nada del mundo.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Koshiro, la luz había regresado y tanto Kuina como Koshiro se mostraron preocupados por el estado en que se encontraba Sanji, Zoro rechinó los dientes al ver que el rubio no diría nada y guardaba silencio hacia las preguntas, cuestiones que Zoro respondía con enfado y que Koshiro llamase a Zeff para informarle de la situación.

—¿Por qué te callas?— le gritó, estando en su cuarto e incrédulo por el estado de calma que Sanji tenía, era difícil verlo así, porque el estado de animo de Sanji siempre había sido explosivo, apasionante y embriagador.

—No es que no supiese lo que hacía— el rubio respondió con calma—, es que tú eres tan idiota como para no darte cuenta que yo siempre he tratado de llamar tu atención.

.

.

.

Zoro parpadeó cuando Sanji le llamó, aún no habían ido a aquella casa, pero ya había creado un escenario tan agrio y sombrío que no dejaría que sucediera, aceptaron ir, pero ahora él se armaría de valor como para decirle a Sanji que sí, que efectivamente él le quería.

En la casa, Zoro se fue rezagando a propósito y Sanji le miró con curiosidad, cuando todos los demás iban adelante, Zoro sujetó al rubio por las muñecas y se lo llevó a un cuarto que estaba en penumbras.

—Pero ¿Qué demonios te…?— la queja de Sanji fue cortada por los labios de Zoro y este lo arrastró a una esquina de la habitación, no quería que nadie lo tocase como en su mente lo había hecho Law, no, solo sería él. —Cabeza de musgo idiota.

Zoro sonrió ante la respuesta entusiasmada de Sanji, besos hambrientos, manos de adolescentes hormonales que recorrían cuerpos ajenos y gemidos entrecortados que eran silenciados por las mordidas a labios contrarios, todo era un coctel de emociones y con gusto ellos aprenderían como hacer lo que daba a demostrar que querían ser uno.

—Cocinero ciego— le reprendió juguetonamente, no dejaría que nadie viese lo sexy que Sanji se veía montándolo y auto penetrándose, no dejaría que nadie escuchase esos gemidos que salían de sus labios hinchados por los besos y mucho menos dejaría que Sanji se apartara de él. Eran apenas unos jóvenes que salían de su niñez, aprendiendo cosas nuevas y que aún faltaban cambios que la pubertad traía consigo. Pero que bien se sentía experimentarlo con otra persona.

Porque un miedo tan atroz como ver a la persona que más quería siendo sometido por otra persona hacía que rápidamente se aceptasen los sentimientos de amor. Zoro corrió con la suerte de ser perceptivo y adelantarse a los hechos, porque si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, Law se hubiese quedado con Sanji y Zoro se hubiese quedado solo.

Era cierto que Sanji, Law, Basil y Drake venían del mismo orfanato, pero era más cierto que Law y Sanji se querían como hermanos, aunque Law había pasado esa fase y veía con otros ojos a Sanji. ¿Por qué Sanji se iría con Law si Zoro no se hubiese adelantado? Porque sabía lo solo que Law se sentía al perder ese día a Corazon, porque el rubio dejaría su felicidad por ayudar a otras personas y Zoro no se vería necesitándolo. Pero ahora Zoro lo necesitaba y Sanji le correspondía.

—He llegado a pensar, que te amo.


	41. No creo en las ilusiones

**Resumen Cuadragésimo drabble: **Sin embargo, Lucci sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no se dejaría provocar, al parecer no era del tipo de personas que perdían el control de su mente.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un luchador famoso y Sanji un actor de renombre.

**Número de palabras: **1137

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **021\. Respirar

**Categoría:** R

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Este drabble no sé si continuarle, soy de mente activa y no paro… para la próxima termino los drabbles inconclusos. **Advertencia: **¡MENCIÓN DE Lucci x Sanji! Repito: **Lucci x Sanji**

* * *

"_Lo resisto todo, soy increíble_

_Y uso las frases que quiero,_

_Llego tarde hasta en auto_

_Y no soy de cursilerías del amor."_

—**Do ya thing— **Gorillaz

* * *

Zoro suspiró, odiaba las ruedas de prensas, siempre eran lo mismo, preguntas de si había alguien en su vida, de cuando sería su próxima pelea, de cómo lograba mantener su cuerpo en forma, palabras que se aburría de escuchar y que desde luego se abstenía de responder, porque ¿Qué respondería? No había nadie en su vida, se la pasaba entrenando todo el día para mantener su título de campeón y no había momento para romances aburridos. Su próxima pelea sería con Rob Lucci, y era obvio, porque por eso estaba ahí, dando su reto a las cámaras, porque si no lo hacía Lucci nuevamente se negaría, había tratado de retarle en privado, pero siempre respondía que no, dándole como excusa que era todavía un novato y que no estaba a su altura. Eso le ponía furico, que tuviera diecinueve años y hubiera debutado recientemente en las luchas de box no era motivo suficiente para negarse.

Una serie de murmullos de sorpresa y del clickeo de las cámaras fotográficas hizo que se fijara en un par de personas que iban a su dirección, Lucci había aparecido en la rueda de prensa junto a él un rubio de piel pálida con gafas naranjas y vestido de traje le sostenía la mano. Zoro evitó reírse, Blackleg Sanji era la pareja de Lucci, había leído por alguna parte que ellos dos llevaban más de dos años de relación, que Sanji era un actor de películas de alto prestigio y qué quizás eso más la "belleza" que le caracterizaba había llamado la atención del violento luchador, Sanji apenas contaba con diecinueve años y ya tenía el mundo en sus manos.

—Creí haberme negado varias veces, señor Roronoa— Lucci habló calmadamente, soltando la mano del rubio lentamente y cruzando los brazos enfrente del pecho, el hombre era dueño de unas cejas particulares, no tan extravagantes como las de Sanji, pero si intimidantes, parecía un tigre acechando a su presa, pero en ese momento no parecía interesado en él.

—Y yo no acepto un no— Zoro ladeó la cabeza y vio como Sanji procedía a sentarse, buen chico, hacerse a un lado mientras los profesionales hablaban—, veo que lo tienes controlado— lo señaló con la cabeza, no pudo evitar burlarse, a él no le agradaban los actores, menos los de porte enclenque.

Sin embargo, Lucci sonrió y negó con la cabeza, no se dejaría provocar, al parecer no era del tipo de personas que perdían el control de su mente cuando alguien insultaba a una persona cercana a él.

—Puedo negarme ante tu reto— Lucci habló secamente, acomodándose el traje que llevaba puesto y sacudiéndose el polvo imaginario, Zoro pensó que era un maldito arrogante—, no soy el campeón de pesos pesados por nada, y no temo a que me llamen cobarde por negarme, pero, haré una excepción.

Vio como el actor mostraba una sonrisa y sacaba un cigarro para encenderlo y fumar de el —porque eso se hacía con los cigarros—, y se sacaba las gafas, mostrando solo un ojo de color azul intenso, el brillo de los focos del lugar junto con las luces de las cámaras fotográficas le hacían verse más intenso. Zoro sacudió la cabeza levemente, dándose cuenta de su leve distracción, el maldito rubio era una jodida distracción.

—Es sabio de ti —arqueó una de sus cejas y no pudo contener sus palabras—, tu novio no te reconocerá al terminar la pelea, es más, te haré un favor y te darás cuenta que solo está contigo por tu dinero y fama y no por lo que en verdad eres.

Una ráfaga de aire movió sus verdes y cortos cabellos, para sentir dolor en la boca del estómago, se sorprendió al ver al rubio justo enfrente de él, ¿En qué momento se había movido de su lugar? ¿Y con qué cojones le había golpeado? Antes de caer al suelo vio a Sanji bajando una de sus piernas, el actor tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, el bastardo no había usado sus manos.

—Lucci— la voz era fría y llena de furia contenida—, no vale la pena luchar contra él, es un miserable con aires de grandeza, se ve de lejos que cree que el mundo estará lamiendo las suelas de sus ridículas botas solo por el simple hecho de ser un novato y un posible "buen" luchador. Sus ojos muestran la bestia que lleva dentro.

Zoro se levantó rápidamente, él no tenía por qué decir aquellas palabras, el rubio no sabía el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para llegar a ese lugar y obtener rápidamente la atención de los patrocinadores, quería romperle el rostro y que el rubio no tuviera próximo trabajo por lo desfigurado que estaría.

—Por eso mismo— Lucci sonrió depredadoramente, colocando una mano en el hombro de su pareja—, debe de aprender cuál es su lugar —miró a las cámaras y ladeó la cabeza, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban ahí todo ese tiempo—, te doy un mes para prepararte, Roronoa, un mes y te destrozaré rápidamente, tanto que nadie sabrá de ti.

.

.

.

Sanji estaba maldiciendo en voz alta al otro luchador, Lucci simplemente cerró los ojos mientras la limusina se movía por las calles de New York, su pareja era temperamental y un gilipollas cuando se lo proponía, pero nadie lo insultaba, Sanji había estado con él desde que había iniciado su carrera de boxeo, cuando Sanji todavía era un crío y le apoyaba entre las sombras.

Contrario a lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, Lucci le quería por estar con él a pesar de sus arranques continuos de ira y sus golpes constantes al menor, si Sanji le había tolerado durante más de diez años, entonces se hacía merecedor de un lugar en la vida del luchador.

Y Zoro iba a pagar, porque el novato no sabía lo que Sanji tuvo que hacer para llegar a estar a la altura en la que estaba, porque no sabía el hambre que pasó solo para asegurarse que Lucci no pasara lo mismo, a pesar de que Lucci era notablemente mayor que el rubio.

Siguió escuchando los insultos de su pareja, pero supo leer entre líneas su molestia, Sanji se sentía tan mal, el maldito novato le había golpeado en una constante crítica que le hacía daño y muy profundamente, Lucci no creía en las ilusiones, pero Sanji era una en su constante vida y no quería que fuera borrado. Roronoa Zoro iba a sufrir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Porque su aire había sido herido y él lo necesitaba para respirar.

**¿Continuará?… **


	42. No creo en las ilusiones parte 2

**Resumen Cuadragésimo primer drabble: **Golpeó con rudeza de nuevo, lo que habían encontrado sobre el actor era desconcertante y con esa información sabía ahora el por qué Sanji se había mostrado sobreprotector.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un luchador famoso y Sanji un actor de renombre.

**Número de palabras: **1946

**Comunidades:** 69 Smut

**Número y Nombre del reto: **015\. Cuello

**Categoría:** R

**Notas de autor: **Continuación de **No creo en las ilusiones**. A petición de las chicas de **Amor Yaoi** y un tanto de **Fanfiction**.

* * *

"_Tengo mis sábados por la noche,_

_Y ya se ha dicho suficiente._

_Y si alguna vez tengo que hacerlo,_

_Pues, sabes que no me importará"_

—**Do ya thing—** Gorillaz

* * *

Debía de entrenar, Lucci por fin había aceptado la enfrenta y con eso Zoro estaría cerca de cumplir su sueño, necesitaba ganar, eso era de ley, porque el dinero que ganase se iría hacia el dojo de Koshiro, que peligraba por estar atrasado con el pago de la hipoteca, si Koshiro le hubiese dicho desde antes sobre su situación el que el dojo fuese embargado no sería ningún problema ni peligro alguno.

Pero su padre adoptivo era orgulloso y un tanto reacio a compartir sus problemas y ahora estaban en la peor de las situaciones, con un pie casi en la calle y con el sentimiento de pérdida en sus pechos.

Gruñó al golpear con suma potencia la pera*, la molestia que sentía hacia la pareja de Lucci no se iba y era frustrante, desconcertante e irritante. Nadie había calado tan hondo en su mente, pero Sanji lo había hecho. El imbécil rubio había dejado su marca.

Había hecho, desde luego, sus investigaciones, navegó por internet para encontrar la ficha del actor y efectivamente, lo encontró, pero estaba casi en blanco, solo con información de sus trabajos en cine, la estatura, peso, sus años de carrera y su edad. Nada fuera de lo común, pero había algo que hacía que Zoro se mostrara incrédulo ante la falta de información personal y claro que no se iba a quedar con la duda.

Usopp era un amigo que había estudiado ingeniería en informática, pero que usaba de vez en vez sus conocimientos para filtrar algo que le interesase, por miedo de ser encontrado se había vuelto un hacker experto en evadir la seguridad y eso a Zoro le venía bien en ese momento.

Golpeó con rudeza de nuevo, lo que habían encontrado sobre el actor era desconcertante y con esa información sabía ahora el por qué Sanji se había mostrado sobreprotector. Se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza, no podía creerlo, todo lo que su ficha decía tenía que ser mentira, porque nadie sobrevivía a todo eso.

Por eso la molestia no se iba, porque el rubio era un ser demasiado sufrible, una persona que sacrificaba todo —sus sueños incluidos— por los demás.

Y a él le molestaban ese tipo de personas.

.

.

.

Lucci frunció el ceño ante el arranque de ira que su pareja estaba teniendo, había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que el último apareció, la sala del departamento de ambos estaba hecho un desastre, los sillones de madera de roble se encontraban destrozados y aun así Sanji seguía furico, sin poder controlarse.

Suspiró y siguió su camino, a diferencia de Sanji, Lucci era más agresivo, más destructor y ver todo eso no era nada bueno, estaba irritándose, porque alguien había podido poner en ese estado a su amante, nadie —salvo él— había hecho eso: Entrar en la mente del actor y descontrolarlo totalmente.

Lucci disfrutaba de eso, sacarlo de sus casillas tenerlo en sus manos y atarlo sicológicamente, destrozarlo, humillarle y tenerlo en su total dominio, él era un tigre acechando a su presa, una que era fuerte mentalmente y de la cual era entretenido verle romperse una y otra vez. Lamió su labio inferior, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ambos tuvieron un encuentro tan fuerte? Negó, no era el momento, si los dos se descontrolaban las cosas terminarían sangrientamente.

El problema de ellos dos era mental, una relación de dominación y sumisión, el siquiatra de la pareja se los había explicado con paciencia, los dos al conocerse desde jóvenes y pasar situaciones traumantes habían creado un fuerte vínculo de dependencia emocional, que se exteriorizaba agresivamente, el volverse amantes a pesar de la diferencia enorme de edad era algo que ya estaba destinado a suceder, no era sorpresa alguna. Pero el doctor les había advertido que si la agresividad no se controlaba alguno de los dos podría terminar gravemente herido.

¿Qué sabía el doctor?

El sonido de cosas rompiéndose aún era claro y fuerte a pesar de que Lucci prácticamente se había encerrado en la recamara principal, estaba reconociendo que su mente iba a cambiar, no era que tratase de controlarse, cuando ocurría que necesitaba liberarse lo hacía, no veía problema alguno con hacerlo, pero ese día se sintió excesivamente frustrado, sus pensamientos habían estado en un constante remolino, donde le decían que Sanji había logrado encontrar alguien de su edad que lograba sacar su lado sumiso/agresivo.

Y un sonido estruendoso de vidrio chocando contra la pared le dijo que eso tenía que acabar, que solo él tenía que ponerlo de esa manera.

Salió de la habitación con aparente calma, cuando en el interior un animal rugía por salir y poseer aquella suculenta presa. No era su culpa, desde luego que no, si el rubio pedía a gritos que se le dominase ¿Quién era él para negarse?

La escena que tenía en frente era la gota que derramó el vaso, Sanji respiraba agitadamente, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, su ojo derecho mostraba la pupila dilatada y la ropa que llevaba puesta era un desastre. Lucci sonrió depredadoramente, tenía que poseerlo, marcarlo, dominarlo, no debía dejar que nadie más viese al rubio en ese estado.

Caminó con parsimonia, conocedor de que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Vio como el rubio se tensaba al sentir su cercanía y le volteaba a ver con enfado.

—Aléjate Lucci— gruñó. El nombrado negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, tanto tiempo había dejado pasar aquello, más de seis meses con la terapia en conjunto para poder reprimir sus impulsos y Sanji había sido el primero en romper aquello.

Para Sanji todo fue tan repentino, en un segundo estaba de pie y en el otro estaba en el suelo junto a las astillas de madera y pedazos de vidrio, sintió el aroma a sangre y eso le hizo removerse, joder, era demasiado tarde, Lucci lo tenía preso, su cuello estaba siendo abusado por las mordidas de su pareja y el dolor estaba haciendo que viese nublado.

Trató de incorporarse, pero Lucci no se movió ni un poco, sus piernas estaban apresadas y la sensación de ahogo comenzaba a notarse, Sanji negó, no, el tiempo en que ambos tenía sexo salvaje no debía de suceder, habían llegado en una etapa de su relación en la que el dolor no era suficiente, necesitaban de más, de estar cerca de la muerte, de sentir la adrenalina del miedo a estar tan solo a pasos de la muerte.

Pero su cerebro gritaba por más, que luchase y comenzara a mostrarse rebelde, a provocar a Lucci y poder sentir la adrenalina de la cual era adicto.

—¡Suéltame, idiota!— y su boca comenzó a hacer lo suyo, provocar, escupir insultos y sonreír burlonamente —¿Tan viejo te has puesto?

Siempre, en esas situaciones, la conciencia de Sanji se dividía, una era la racional y la otra la irracional, la primera siempre perdía, Sanji gritó de dolor al sentir las uñas de Lucci clavándose en su cadera, se removió tratando de luchar y hacer ganar por vez primera a la parte racional, pero su cuerpo no respondía, al contrario, se sumergía al placer que las heridas le proporcionaban.

—Tan patético—se burló.

—Cállate— gruñó Lucci— No me provoques más— Sanji pudo ver el pequeño atisbo de humanidad que los ojos de su amante le mostraba—, no me provoques.

Oh, pero su cerebro hizo lo contrario, se removía, luchaba por liberarse y era de esperar que Lucci arremetiera a golpes, el sabor de la sangre invadió la boca de Sanji, sintió como sus huesos crujían y su cerebro gritaba por más.

—¡Más!— lo disfrutaba, todo lo que Lucci estaba haciendo lo disfrutaba, sintió como desgarraba su ropa y seguía con su comportamiento agresivo, los gemidos que soltaba eran de dolor y placer, sintió que la hombría de Lucci se adentraba sin preparación alguna y el dolor fue tan genial.

Entrecerró los ojos y sintió que las manos de Lucci apretaban su cuello, lo estaba asfixiando, Lucci sabía que si Sanji no llegaba al borde de la muerte no podría disfrutar plenamente.

—Vete al infierno, Sanji—gruñó el mayor, apretándole el cuello sin remordimiento.

El actor no pudo responder, el orgasmo estaba cerca y la falta de aire le estaba desmayando, si tuviera la oportunidad de gritar, lo haría, gritaría por más, que eso era lo que quería. Las embestidas eran rudas, sin ritmo alguno y lo último que pudo ver fue la sonrisa de Lucci.

.

.

.

Lo que había descubierto Zoro sobre el pasado del actor era demasiado triste, no era simplemente que el rubio hubiera perdido a sus padres a temprana edad, eso era poco, Sanji había vivido en las calles hasta la edad de nueve años, donde un hombre de nombre Zeff lo había tomado bajo su protección, Usopp le mostró las fotos de un Sanji extremadamente delgado, casi hasta los huesos y le había explicado que por esa razón el actor no podía desarrollar más masa muscular.

—Para darte un ejemplo— su amigo le miró seriamente—, una persona con anorexia sufre de falta de calcio, caída de cabello, piel reseca, inclusive se le llegan a caer los dientes, por falta de alimentación adecuada el cuerpo llega a comerse a los músculos con tal de que el cerebro y el corazón sobrevivan, no importan los músculos, el cuerpo va buscando la manera de sobrevivir. Los niños africanos pueden ser otro ejemplo y creo que es el más cercano a este hombre, se ve que quedó con un trauma severo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— preguntó en su momento, curioso por toda la información que Usopp le estaba dando.

—El tipo de ropa que lleva— señaló el narigón—, es de manga larga, es como un signo de cuidado a su piel, que seguramente quedó sensible ante su desnutrición severa. Es de conocimiento común que los que salen de la anorexia no pueden engordar— prosiguió—, los huesos quedan débiles y los músculos ya han sido devorados. Me sorprende que Sanji esté como si nada.

Siguieron revisando el historial del actor, y descubrieron que efectivamente, el actor tenía secuelas de su infancia, el cerebro había quedado con un ligero daño, la agresividad y falta de control de los impulsos eran las más remarcadas. Zoro arqueó la ceja ante eso, las palabras del rubio comenzaban a tener sentido. Pero, si había sido rescatado por Zeff —un chef según leía—, ¿Por qué Lucci estaba en su vida?

La respuesta fue dada casi de inmediato, Lucci era un joven de 19 años, que había estado con Sanji en las calles, Zoro frunció el ceño, si el hombre era mayor que Sanji entonces debió de haberle cuidado, pero en la información no decía que había ocurrido con ellos, solo decía que eran amigos de la infancia y no más.

—Es sospechoso— la voz de Usopp lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, rectificándole lo que estaba en su mente—, si ese tipo estaba con él ¿Por qué Sanji se encontraba con desnutrición severa? No le haya sentido a todo.

"_¡Tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado!"_

Zoro resopló, tenían que investigar más a fondo, pero era seguro que algo había ocurrido, porque Lucci y Sanji seguían juntos y no había manera de verles separados, como si se necesitasen entre sí. Esa clase de dependencia era absurda, dudaba que ese par tuviera algo como eso y descartó de inmediato la teoría.

Mientras, seguiría entrenando, porque Lucci no era un rival nada fácil.


	43. No creo en las ilusiones parte 3

**Resumen Cuadragésimo segundo drabble: **La televisora comenzó a mostrar imágenes en vivo de la residencia de aquel par, el corredor estaba lleno de pedazos de vidrio rotos.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un luchador famoso y Sanji un actor de renombre.

**Número de palabras: **1070

**Comunidades:** Reto a la carta.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Pecados. 001. Ira

**Categoría:** R

**Notas de autor: **Continuación de **No creo en las ilusiones**. A petición de las chicas de **Amor Yaoi** y un tanto de **Fanfiction**. Por favor, durante un tiempo, no me pidan escenas violentas o depresivas, hasta que acabe esta pequeña serie, después pídanme todo lo que quieran de ese tipo de fics, mientras no.

**Advertencia: **Mención de Violencia. Creo que me pasé de gráfica, así que si no te gustan las escenas gore —o se trata de eso— favor de dar media vuelta. Antes que nada, había advertido que habría drabbles u One Shot con este tipo de contenido.

* * *

"_Hazme un favor y rómpeme _

_La nariz,_

_Hazme un favor y dime que_

_Esto acabará._

_Hazme un favor y deja de _

_Hacerme preguntas."_

—**Do me a favour— **Arctic Monkeys.

* * *

Zoro se hallaba perplejo mirando la televisión, Usopp le había llamado completamente alterado y le indicó que pusiera el canal de Noticias, aún no le había colgado a su amigo, por lo cual escuchaba leves hipidos.

"… _Regresamos a la escena, hace menos de quince minutos la policía de New York recibió una llamada de los vecinos de la residencia donde el Famoso Boxeador Rob Lucci y el actor Blackleg Sanji viven, la queja que daban era por el constante sonido de vidrio chocando contra las paredes. La policía llegó para poner orden…"_

—Y ellos estaban ahí de casualidad— reprochó molesto el boxeador, odiaba a los reporteros y paparazis que no les importaba nada con tal de dar una noticia fresca.

"… _Pero el escenario que se encontró es como si de una película de terror se tratase. Si tiene niños cerca, favor de retirarlos de la televisión, las imágenes que se mostraran a continuación son de verdad escalofriantes."_

La televisora comenzó a mostrar imágenes en vivo de la residencia de aquel par, el corredor estaba lleno de pedazos de vidrio rotos, manchas de sangre leve y astillas de madera, se siguió avanzando y la muestra era más impactante por cada paso que daba el camarógrafo, llegaron a la sala y ahí era donde parecía que había ocurrido un asesinato.

El piso estaba prácticamente teñido de carmesí, marcas de manos y dedos arrastrándose por el suelo, vidrio mezclado con aquel líquido y escuchó a Usopp tragar saliva.

—Zoro— la voz temblorosa del hombre le puso en alerta—, por favor dime que eso que está ahí no es un pedazo de…

El luchador miró con detalle y curiosidad, hasta que encontró lo que Usopp no pudo decir, en el suelo, si no le fallaba la vista, se encontraban trozos de piel blanca, cabello rubio casi rayando al naranja y sangre coagulada.

—Si es la piel— comenzó a decir pero fue cortado abruptamente por la voz de la reportera.

"_En el suelo, si no pueden apreciarlo con claridad, se haya un ojo o lo que queda de este…"_

El grito de Usopp le aturdió y Zoro palideció, se acercó más a la televisión y trató de localizar lo que la reportera había dado a conocer y lo halló, cerca de un pedazo de vidrio se encontraba el orbe, y fue fácil saber de quién era, la pupila azul era única a pesar de mostrar un color cenizoso. Nadie podía sobrevivir si el ojo se le es arrancado de tajo, nadie, así que un nudo en el estómago tomó posesión de él y no lo comprendía, no había conocido bien al actor y lo poco que hablaron fue palabras de odio mutuo.

—Lo más seguro es que alguien entró y les atacó— razonó Usopp, y Zoro casi dio la razón más una serie de gritos y movimientos frenéticos ocurrieron en la televisión, frente a la entrada de la sala Lucci cargaba al rubio, su rostro mostraba seriedad y cualquier teoría de que alguien les había atacado se evaporó rápidamente, la playera que debería ser de color blanco estaba manchada de rojo, los brazos mostraban rasguños tan profundos que habían roto la carne y vestigios de moretones que se iban formando era lo único que se veía, si hubieran sido atacados, Lucci estaría en las mismas condiciones que su pareja.

"_Baja al chico"_ En la pantalla el hombre parecía no responder ante la voz del policía, siguió caminando llevando el cuerpo del rubio, Zoro ya lo daba por muerto.

"_Escucha bien, Lucci," _En la escena apareció un oficial de cabellos plateados e inmediatamente el nombre del tipo apareció en pantalla, el Comadoro Smoker. _"Deja el chico en el suelo y pon los brazos en alto, ninguna ley me permite golpearte, bastardo con suerte y ustedes" _ señaló a las cámaras _"Apaguen esas cosas, esto no es un espectáculo y salgan de aquí."_

—¡Oh Zoro!— Usopp chilló— ¿¡Viste a ese tipo!? ¡No puede estar vivo después de que le arrancaran el ojo de esa manera! ¡Sería un milagro!

El boxeador colgó sin decir nada y estrelló su celular contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en el acto, ¿Qué tanto de mal karma tenía ese actor como para vivir todo eso? ¿Así de violento se volvería él? Porque vio en los ojos de Lucci un vacío, como si no hubiera alma en ese hombre.

Apretó los dientes y caminó hacia la sala de entrenamiento, estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza era: ¿Y la pelea?

Que mal estaba, porque debería de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la lucha.

.

.

.

—Hey, Chopper— un muchacho delgado y moreno estaba enfrente de la mansión de Lucci, en ningún momento apartó la mirada del lugar—, ¿Puedes curar a mi cocinero?

—Luffy— el nombrado Chopper no era más que un adolescente de quince años, castaño y lleno de pecas, con los ojos color avellana llenos de lágrimas—, necesitaré ayuda, si él está vivo, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.

—Cuenta con eso.

Era bueno ser un luchador reconocido de Vale todo.

.

.

.

Todo aquello tenía que ser mentira, lo que estaba viendo en televisión no podía ser verdad, nada de eso era lógico y su pequeña berenjena no podía estar en esas condiciones.

Los cocineros del Baratie uno a uno se fueron saliendo sigilosamente, rezando por lo bajo para que su jefe no explotase en ese momento. Fue hasta que el último de los cocineros y de los comensales saliese de aquel lugar que escucharon un estruendo aterrador, Redleg Zeff nunca dañaba algo de su valiosa cocina y esa noche no era la excepción.

Zeff estaba molesto, estaba preocupado, su berenjena estaba hecha una mierda y él no sabía cómo había ocurrido aquello, la última vez que se llamaron fue el día anterior, Sanji con su clásica lengua mal hablada y sus rabietas infantiles que no se habían ido al pasar de los años.

¿Cómo el pequeño niño que cuidó pasó a ser el saco de boxeo del maldito Lucci?

Tomó su abrigo y salió cojeando de su restaurante, iría al hospital y estaría con el idiota rubio. Para eso estaban los padres.

—**Fin No creo en las ilusiones parte 3—**

**Continuará…**


	44. No creo en las ilusiones parte 4

**Resumen Cuadragésimo tercer drabble: **Luffy se lo había dicho a Robin —la manager del rubio—, que habría que tener cuidado, el moreno notaba que Lucci en verdad quería a Sanji, pero su amor era demandante, hostigante y enfermo.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un luchador famoso y Sanji un actor de renombre.

**Número de palabras: **1650

**Comunidades:** Reto a la carta.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Virtudes. 003. Paciencia

**Categoría:** R

**Notas de autor: **Continuación de **No creo en las ilusiones**. A petición de las chicas de **Amor Yaoi** y un tanto de **Fanfiction**.

* * *

"_Lo que solías hacer, era_

_Siempre tan extraño,_

_Loco y retorcido."_

—**Crying Lightning— **Arctic Monkeys

* * *

Ya lo había dicho en su momento, cuando conoció a Sanji enseguida supo que era un hombre increíble con un corazón enorme que haría todo para ayudar a las personas que le necesitasen y eso, eso era un arma de doble filo que Lucci supo cómo manejar.

Luffy se lo había dicho a Robin —la manager del rubio—, que habría que tener cuidado, el moreno notaba que Lucci en verdad quería a Sanji, pero su amor era demandante, hostigante y enfermo.

Ahora Luffy estaba esperando nuevamente el resultado de la operación, esa era la quinta vez que Sanji entraba a urgencias, la anterior ocurrió hace no más de dos años y fue el único que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que su cocinero siguiera alado de ese hombre.

Miró su celular y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, Zeff estaría buscando a su berenjena por todos los hospitales, Luffy había dejado un caos total, había tomado la ambulancia que llevaría a su amigo al hospital más cercano y manejó de forma salvaje hasta dejar el vehículo cerca de un parque —del cual no sabía el nombre— y cargar al lesionado para llevarlo a casa de uno de sus amigos, donde se encontraban Chopper, Law y Kureha, buenos médicos que harían lo posible para que no muriera.

Zeff y él eran los únicos que sabían la historia de cómo es que Sanji conoció a Lucci y se quedó a su lado.

.

.

.

Cuando uno es un niño y lo ha perdido todo y solo queda vagar por las calles no se tiene esperanza para esa persona, es más, no se le considera persona sino solo un animal que prontamente sería devorado por las calles.

Sanji tenía cinco años cuando salió de su casa, huyendo porque su madre y padre se lo pidieron, no sabía por qué, pero tenía que huir, seguir con vida y no ser encontrado. Los primeros días casi muere atropellado por diversos vehículos, sobrevivió gracias a que era pequeño y los coches no llegaban a aplastarle. Día tras día buscaba alimento, revisaba los contenedores de basura solo para sacar pedazos podridos de alimento, que prontamente supo que no eran aptos para el consumo, una intoxicación le dio un escarmiento casi mortal, haciendo que la escasa grasa de bebé desapareciera.

Pronto, el niño de mejillas redondas y bien nutridas se fue volviendo un chiquillo enclenque, su cabello fue perdiendo color y su piel tenía infecciones, los vagabundos solo negaban al verle, no iba a sobrevivir el invierno.

Sanji pensaba —con la inocencia de sus años— que algo había hecho mal, porque estaba siendo castigado de la peor manera, recordó la comida que tiraba cuando no la quería, la deseó en ese momento, la deseaba cada que un señor lo corría del frente de su tienda por dar una mala imagen a su negocio. Por su boca pasaba pan rancio, sobras de café y a veces nada.

—Niño— un anciano vagabundo le llamó—, debes tener cuidado, en esta ciudad hay mucha gente que busca a personitas como tú, son un tesoro. Cuando un adulto te llame, no te acerques, ¡Huye!

El rubio tuvo en su pequeño viaje a personas que le daban consejos y contaban historias cerca de un tonel de fuego, pero que se reusaban a cuidarle porque los niños eran una carga. Tuvo que crecer, comprender por las malas que no todas las personas que iba encontrando eran buenas. Muchas veces se libró de personas que le arrinconaban en los callejones, otras, no.

A los siete años —demostrando que pudo sobrevivir—, el pequeño pesaba diez kilos menos de lo que debería, su mirada era la de una persona adulta, que no confiaba en los demás.

A esa edad conoció a la persona que cambiaría su vida, caminaba por las callejuelas cuando vio a un chico mucho mayor que él siendo arrinconado, el joven se veía demacrado pero serio, los adultos que le rodeaban tenían sonrisas asquerosas, que prometían una tortura que Sanji evitaba a toda costa, el menor se escondió antes de que le vieran, frotándose la mordida que tenía en el hombro, no podía ser de ayuda, él estaba completamente débil y recién salía de una situación similar.

—Vamos— un hombre habló—, hazlo por las buenas.

Sanji contuvo un bufido al escuchar esas palabras, no importaba nada que se estuviera quieto, a las personas les gustaba el dolor y deseaban ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de sus víctimas.

—Y una mierda— el chico, del cual Sanji pudo ver, tenía cejas de forma extrañas, casi extravagantes y el cabello le llegaba hasta el hombro—, ustedes márchense.

Los hombres se mostraron molestos, y no dejarían que ese chico se saliese con la suya, Sanji trató de marcharse, ese asunto no le incumbía, pero su mala suerte era tan grande y el destino un hijo de puta que al moverse golpeó un cesto de basura que hizo ruido al caer. Las lágrimas ya se dejaban ver, molestia e impotencia, porque lo que vendría seria doloroso.

—¡Ven!

Pero se sorprendió al ser cargado por el adolescente y ser apretujado en un abrazo fuerte, eso era lo más raro que había presenciado, lo normal era que se hubiera marchado y dejarlo ahí, solo, pero era lo contrario, el muchacho lo llevaba en sus brazos mientras corría y detrás de ellos los hombres casi les pisaban los talones.

—Me llamo Rob Lucci— el adolescente dijo fríamente— y estarás conmigo hasta que yo lo diga.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan agradecido, había pensado que ese año no lo sobreviviría y conoció a alguien que le acompañaría.

—Yo soy Sanji— dijo, porque no conocía su apellido.

—Me sirves.

Y fue feliz.

Durante dos años Sanji vivió en las calles junto con Lucci, quien tenía un temperamento agresivo, pero que supo cómo tratar, después de diversos golpes que había recibido de su parte. Pero era necesario, Lucci aun lo quería a su lado.

Cuando Zeff lo sacó de las calles Lucci estaba molesto, pero Sanji le decía que era para poder ayudarlo, darle todo para que su sueño de ser boxeador comenzara.

—¡Trabajaré en el Baratie y pagaré tus cursos de box!

—¡No tienes que hacerlo!—Lucci le regañó, él le llevaba diez años al rubio y era vergonzoso que una persona mucho menor que él hiciera todo eso— ¡Ese viejo sabe de mi existencia y me odia!

—No te odia— era mentira, Zeff no podía ver a Lucci porque había hecho de la berenjena un ser que buscaba aceptación y Sanji sabía que solo era utilizado pero no le importaba, ese chico había hecho lo que los demás no: Estar con él. —El viejo me inscribió a un colegio y debo de asistir, pero mientras, tú puedes quedarte en mi cuarto o entrenar.

Los años pasaron rápido y Sanji tenía quince años, su manera de ver las cosas se había ampliado, sabía que estar alado de Lucci no era bueno, más cuando vio como lastimaba a una dama por haberle coqueteado —aunque fue al revés—, ya era tarde, salir era imposible, más cuando Lucci lo tomó en su cuarto, tan salvaje y egoístamente, porque sintió la necesidad del mayor, sintió que aún no era el momento de dejarlo.

.

.

.

—La mente es compleja— Law sacó a Luffy de sus pensamientos—, Blackleg-ya sabía y estaba consciente de que estar alado de ese hombre no era bueno, que su deuda ya la había pagado, pero que era imposible dejarlo porque igual había creado un lazo de dependencia. Entiendo que es frustrante, pero si con esto Blackleg-ya quiere seguir a su lado, esta será la última vez que entre a un hospital, la próxima será la morgue y dudo mucho que reconozcamos su cadáver.

El menor suspiró, no hace menos de una hora habían dejado en libertad condicional a Lucci, el tener dinero le había liberado de supuestos cargos y los fans de Sanji exclamaban llenos de indignación por justicia, la pelea contra Roronoa Zoro no fue cancelada gracias a Robin, quien estaba molesta por los daños causados a su cliente, nadie salía indemne al lastimar a una de las personas más importantes de la vida de la morena.

Pero la condición de Sanji no era buena, le había logrado salvar con mucho esfuerzo, pero su corazón había quedado dañado, un sobre esfuerzo más y caería al mundo de los muertos, su ojo derecho, desde luego era inservible.

—Hay que anunciar que apuesto a favor de Zoro— Luffy sonrió, tenía que hablar con ese hombre.

.

.

.

—¡Es increíble que la pelea no haya sido cancelada!— Nami exclamó, con cerveza en mano, junto a Usopp y en la casa de Zoro, el último tampoco lo podía creer. —El maldito debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel.

Zoro apenas se había enterado de que la pelirroja conocía al actor y que el mismo Usopp tenía un amigo en común con él, el mundo era tan pequeño.

—Luffy ha dicho que no se quedará así— el narigón les miró nervioso—, con trabajo pudieron restablecer a Sanji.

Y eso era lo que más le sorprendía, que el actor tuviera la suficiente voluntad como para sobrevivir a tal violencia.

La pelea sería dentro de dos semanas y grandes personalidades apostaron a favor de Zoro. El dueño del famoso restaurante Baratie había anunciado que apostaría una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero a su favor, y Zoro no sabía qué hacer, eso era ya venganza personal y él no conocía al rubio como para sentirse motivado.

El timbre de su casa sonó y Zoro dejó a Nami y a Usopp hablando entre ellos, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió y casi dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Lucci?

—**Fin No creo en las ilusiones parte 4—**

**Continuará…**


	45. No creo en las ilusiones parte 5

**Resumen Cuadragésimo cuarto drabble: **¿Qué hacia ese hombre ahí? Porque no se veía para nada arrepentido, no tenía el rostro surcado por la preocupación y mucho menos se veía nervioso.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro es un luchador famoso y Sanji un actor de renombre.

**Número de palabras: **1262

**Comunidades:** Reto a la carta.

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Pecados 006. Envidia

**Categoría:** R

**Notas de autor: **Continuación de **No creo en las ilusiones**. A petición de las chicas de **Amor Yaoi** y un tanto de **Fanfiction**.

* * *

"_No quiero decepcionarte pero estoy en el límite del infierno,_

_Aunque todo esto es por ti, no quiero esconder la verdad,_

_No importa lo que hagamos, seguimos estando hechos de codicia,_

_Esta es la llegada de mi reino,_

_Esta es la llegada de mi reino."_

—**Demons—** Imagine Dragons

* * *

Zoro parpadeó incrédulo, ¿Qué hacia Lucci enfrente de su hogar? De pronto una serie de ideas se coló en su mente, quizás fue a pedirle que perdiera la lucha, pero si fuese eso entonces el poco respeto que tenía hacia él se esfumaría, no creía que fuese esa clase de persona, o tal vez fue a pedirle que le derrotase, invadido por el remordimiento o algo así, más una mirada directa hacia Lucci le hizo volver a preguntarse ¿Qué hacia ese hombre ahí? Porque no se veía para nada arrepentido, no tenía el rostro surcado por la preocupación y mucho menos se veía nervioso.

El porte de Lucci era de soberbia, de confianza —a pesar de los rasguños que tenía en el rostro—, vestido en un traje —Armani, supuso— y con la mirada tan sería.

—¿Qué quieres?— fue directo, no le gustaba andarse con rodeos y el mayor sonrió levemente, mirándose las uñas de las manos. —¿No tuviste suficiente con golpear hasta la muerte a ese actor de cuarta?

El empuje le sacó de balance, parecía como si se había enredado con sus propios pies y que la caída fuese de sorpresa, Lucci se miraba furioso, su aura era destructiva sin cabida a vacilaciones y todavía se daba el descaro de seguir en su lugar, como si esperase que alguien tratase de acusarlo de atacar a su rival y así fue, Nami y Usopp salieron rápidamente para ver a Zoro en el suelo, las acusaciones fueron increíblemente rápidas.

—¡Esto no es legal!— Nami se plantó frente al mayor, Zoro sabía que la mujer era fuerte y que confiaba en que si el hombre le llegase a tocar sería demandado por daños a su persona y descalificado inmediatamente.

—¿Qué no es legal?— voz calma, sin vacilación, llena de aparente sorpresa—¿Qué el señor Roronoa haya tropezado al verme no es legal?

Zoro gruñó, eso no era cierto, claramente Lucci le había empujado y seguramente le había dejado moretones por la fuerza que empleó, ¿Quién le creería sus mentiras?

—Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo— Nami entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo llena de molestia—, si muchas personas te creen las mentiras que dices, eso no significa que yo me las tragaré.

—Nami— Usopp advirtió en voz baja, casi en un susurro—, que ese hombre es cruel.

—Francamente estoy sorprendido ante el descaro con el que se me acusa— Lucci cruzó los brazos—, cuando vine a hablar muy seriamente con el señor Roronoa y este ha insultado a mi pareja.

Punto.

Eso era cierto, pero Zoro creyó que a Lucci no le importaría. Nami le miró sorprendida, preguntándole mudamente si era cierto y asintió, ese tipo tenía un poco de razón, pero no era para que le atacase físicamente.

—¿A qué has venido?— la pelirroja no bajó su tono de voz, entre molesta y con ganas de deshacerse de la escoria que tenía frente, a ella no le gustaban los hombres que se aprovechaban de su fuerza para atormentar a los demás, lo odiaba.

—Ya lo he dicho— Lucci gruñó—, a hablar con el señor Roronoa.

.

.

.

Zeff estaba en las afueras de la habitación donde su hijo adoptivo se encontraba, a su lado estaba Luffy y enfrente de ellos Law, Kureha y Chopper, la noticia que les estaban dando no parecía ser muy buena, dado que Luffy gruñó y dio un golpe hacia la pared del hospital y Zeff trastabilló, su corazón no iba a aguantar.

Siendo las tres de la madrugada con cuarenta minutos, Blackleg Sanji de diecinueve años de edad y con una carrera muy prometedora, falleció al sufrir un paro respiratorio, su cuerpo no resistió las heridas y el dolor hizo que tratase de dejar de sufrir.

Por la mente de Luffy cruzó el plan que Usopp y él estaban haciendo y que no se podría llevar a cabo: Hacer que Sanji y Zoro se encontrasen y llevasen una relación menos tóxica que con la de Lucci, porque claramente, si ambos se encontrasen, Sanji y Zoro serían toscos y uno de los lados cedería, más no con tanta fuerza.

Su cocinero estaba muerto y con ello la venganza en su mente. Lucci tenía que morir.

.

.

.

El boxeador menor miraba fijamente hacía la televisión, mientras la noticia de que Sanji había fallecido era dada.

"_Si él muere, yo seguiré con vida, puedo resistir no estar a su lado, pero si yo muero y él vive, él me seguirá"._

Zoro sacó una lata de cerveza, esperando que en la televisión dieran otra noticia tan desbastadora como la primera.

"_Pero, si quedo vivo, el amigo de Sanji me matará, no puedo decirte quién es, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir a mi pareja si llegase a morir, acortar mi vida por tanto sacrificio que él hacia no es algo que yo quisiese hacer."_

Entendía bien eso, Lucci apreciaba la existencia de Sanji, le apreciaba tanto como para seguir con vida.

"_Pero, si muero, estaré totalmente agradecido hacia él, porque seguiré a Sanji al infierno"._

Y no al cielo, Lucci sabía que ambos no se merecían el cielo. Lo que se enteró Zoro al hablar con el mayor fue un broche que hizo que cerrara todas sus dudas hacia aquel par tan estrambótico.

"_Íbamos bien, el tratamiento con el siquiatra estaba dando sus frutos, Sanji ya no tenía el complejo de ser necesitado y ambos estábamos listos para terminar nuestra relación, daríamos el paso el siguiente mes, pero apareciste y con ello la bestia que habitaba en él."_

Porque el enfermo no era Lucci, era Sanji y Lucci era el que lo cuidaba desde pequeños para que nadie se aprovechase de él, el mismo Zeff lo sabía y por eso le trató de dar una vida más digna.

"_Le amé y lo amo"_

Palabras impactantes de un hombre tan serio.

"_Y estaba de acuerdo con dejarlo libre y que cada uno siguiese su camino, pero tú apareciste con tu rostro de necesitar ayuda, con los ojos llenos de dolor y él necesitaba ser requerido. Te odio Roronoa, odio que por tú culpa le tuviese que matar, porque le salvé de querer estar contigo y él me lo pidió."_

Zoro comprendió que si ambos se hubieran conocido de buena forma, un futuro de engaños y oscuridad hubiera ocurrido, porque Zoro amaba con total sinceridad y pasión y el mismo actor lo hacía.

"_Nadie sabe lo que el futuro deparará, pero yo vi una relación donde dos personas morirían en menos de un año, es mejor que lo hagan dos personas que ya vivían juntos de antaño"._

La televisión parpadeó y en la pantalla se veía a Lucci en una gran mole de metal, Rob Lucci murió en el accidente.

Y Zoro pelearía contra Mihawk.

.

.

.

Pero, la pregunta es ¿Quién de los dos tenía la enfermedad? ¿Cuál de los dos decía la verdad? O ¿Enfermaban también a las personas que les rodeaban?

¿O son ilusiones de un hombre?

No creas en las ilusiones, más en las de un hombre que se sustituye por otro. Roronoa Zoro fue acusado de asesinar a su pareja, sumergido en la enfermedad y en las voces en su interior.

.

.

.

—**Fin: No creo en las Ilusiones—**

***Completo***


	46. Doscientas horas de vuelo parte 3

**Resumen Cuadragésimo quinto drabble: **El espadachín de los Mugiwara estaba realmente molesto, había hecho un desorden en ese pequeño lugar y no podía encontrar al tipo que se parecía a él pero más joven y sin cicatrices.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro ve a través de un espejo la vida de Sanji mugiwara.

**Número de palabras:** 1079

**Comunidades:** Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Tiempo. 003. Futuro

**Categoría:** PG-13

**Notas Naghi Tan: **Continuación de la petición de **Penumbra**. Una cosa, AMO con todo mi ser, hacer fics donde Zoros se encuentren con un Sanji, así que ya ven. Recomiendo un fic en especial de CattivaRagazza, que me hizo un fic de ese estilo en mi cumpleaños, se llama: **Espuma de mar**, hermoso fanfic, lo pueden encontrar tanto en **Amor Yaoi** como en **Fanfiction**, igual con ella comparto el amor hacia un OT4 muy especial y que algún día haré: **Basil/X Drake/Sanji/Law**, los cuatro del North Blue, sin más, los dejo con el drabble, que por lo que veo se va a llevar diez partes.

* * *

"_Arriba en la Colina de la Melancolía_

_Hay un árbol de plástico_

_¿Estás junto a mí?_

_Simplemente mirando en el día de otro sueño, _

_Donde no puedes tener todo lo que quieres,_

_Pero me puedes tener a mí._

_Así que vayamos al mar, amor,_

_Porque eres mi medicina cuando _

_Estás cerca de mí." _

—**On Melancholy Hill—** Gorillaz

* * *

Cuando Luffy vio desaparecer a Zoro y a Sanji se preocupó un poco, para después solo esperar, en su cuerpo no sentía el menor atisbo de peligro y confiaba en eso, hasta que en menos de cinco minutos una grieta apareció de la nada —en medio del barco— y dejó caer a sus dos nakama desaparecidos. La orden fue muda, todos sabían que hacer, Brook levantó a su cocinero y estaba a punto de llevárselo a la enfermería hasta que el espadachín despertó.

Luffy notó el cambió muy rápidamente pero se hizo el ignorante, su tripulación solita se daría cuenta y claro que lo hicieron, se dieron cuenta y de forma escandalosa ante un aturdido espadachín-que-no-era-su-espadachín.

—Mierda.

Era nuevo, porque Zoro casi no maldecía y si lo hacía eran dirigidos a su cocinero y no a ellos.

—Tú no eres nuestro Zoro— observó la arqueóloga, mirándolo de forma analítica, Luffy se rió ante eso, claro que era Zoro y claro que era de ellos, pero era de otro mundo. —¿Podrías ser de otro espacio o Universo alterno?

—Es mejor que me pregunten después— gruñó el Zoro-que-no-era —El rubio ha perdido mucha sangre y no creo que aguante.

El capitán no cabía de la dicha, porque ese Zoro se veía que amaba a Sanji y no lo ocultaba ¿Habría otro Sanji en su Universo? Había que dejarlo para después, su nakama necesitaba ser atendido y él tenía mucha hambre, no habría peligro hasta el momento.

.

.

.

El espadachín de los Mugiwara estaba realmente molesto, había hecho un desorden en ese pequeño lugar y no podía encontrar al tipo que se parecía a él pero más joven y sin cicatrices, fue hasta que pudo ver en un espejo a Sanji en la enfermería del Sunny, habían pasado casi cerca de tres horas y por lo poco que veía en el espejo y el ojo de buey que se asomaba, ahí todavía era de tarde, había una diferencia horaria muy notoria y eso no era bueno.

No sabía cómo es que el bastardo había cambiado de lugar con él, pero necesitaba buscar la manera de ir a su mundo, uno del cual estaba acostumbrado y que le agradaba más que en el que estaba en ese momento.

Viendo que su nakama estaba siendo atendido debidamente, la sensación pesada en su pecho se fue aligerando, una sensación que le desconcertaba y que recientemente era iniciada por culpa del cocinero.

No le dio importancia, seguramente era preocupación como el resto de sentimientos que tenía hacia sus demás nakama, solo que esta era más opresiva, más asfixiante. Comenzó a revisar el lugar, ahora notando que todo era un poco diferente a las cosas que tenía en su mundo, pero no muy interesantes y monótonas a simple vista.

Miró por la ventana del departamento y pudo ver cosas metálicas con luces que se movían con rapidez y dejaban un poco de humo, se veían peligrosas, serían animales con los que luego se enfrentaría, porque no desaprovecharía en explorar el lugar, confiaba lo suficiente en sus nakama como para saber que ellos buscarían la manera de traerlo de vuelta.

.

.

.

No lograba a acostumbrarse ante el movimiento del barco, se sentía mareado y fuera de lugar, pero tenía que estar ahí, sentado en medio de la cocina siendo analizado por varios ojos que conocía y a la vez no. La Robin de ese mundo pirata seguía siendo tan aterradora y lúgubre, esa mujer era la que estaba leyendo en voz alta lo que encontró en un libro del Nuevo Mundo, del cual no tenía ni jodida idea de lo que estaba hablando, porque hablaban de lugares que él no conocía y que seguramente ni lo haría.

—Dices que tiene unos meses que podías ver a Sanji en objetos que lograban dar un reflejo— la mujer no preguntó solo estaba repitiendo lo que le había dicho minutos antes de ser fuertemente atado por el Usopp y Nami de ese mundo, el renito era una versión rara de su Chopper, pero no le desconcertaba en lo absoluto. —, he escuchado sobre personas que desaparecen misteriosamente, pero esto es nuevo— admitió la morena— o seguramente no he oído hablar de esto.

Zoro solo quería que lo desataran y le dejaran ver al rubio, quería conocerlo y ver que estaba en perfectas condiciones, algo en su interior le decía que debía de estar cerca de él y así lo haría, por vez primera le haría caso.

—¿Hay algo que anhelabas como para que cruzaras a este lado?— Brook habló un poco serio, pero una risa extraña hizo que la tensión bajara un poco— A lo largo de mi vida he escuchado rumores acerca de cosas que se desean y que por eso la gente desaparece, solo quiero saber lo que tú quieres.

Lo miró seriamente, ese Brook era —literalmente— puro huesos, quizás seguía siendo un pervertido que pedía a las mujeres que le mostrasen las bragas, pero al igual que el otro, la edad le hacía ser más sabio, no tenía por qué callarse lo que deseaba, porque quizás fuese la respuesta.

—Lo que más anhelaba era estar alado del cocinero y ahora que estoy aquí— dijo de manera seria—, buscaré la forma en que se quede conmigo del otro lado del espejo.

Esas palabras salieron solas, del corazón y no se inmutó al decirlas, porque en efecto, en su mundo no existía ese rubio que quizás le hiciera dejar de sentirse tan aburrido y que lo había enamorado por su fuerza.

—Entonces buscaremos la forma en hacer que nuestro espadachín regrese— Nami sonrió con petulancia— y así no te llevaras a nuestro cocinero.

Un reto, le encantaban los retos y más si la otra persona se mostraba seguro de ganar, los años con la otra Nami le hizo mostrarse cauteloso y simplemente asintió, el rubio no merecía un lugar donde lo tenían noche y día trabajando sin parar y que no notasen lo valioso que era, necesitaba tiempo y hacer que el rubio se fuera con él.

Una voz en su mente le dijo:

"_Solo tienes doscientas horas._"


	47. The Lady parte 3

**Resumen cuadragésimo sexto drabble: **No podía quitárselo de su mente, nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia un hombre, pero parecía que él era la excepción.  
**Universo: **AU. Donde Sanji es un hombre de la vida galante (prostituto) y Zoro es uno de sus clientes.  
**Número de palabras: **1140  
**Comunidades: **Reto diario  
**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla de Primavera. 007. Arcoíris  
**Categoría: **R

* * *

_"Vende caro tú amor,_  
_Aventurera,_  
_Dale el precio del dolor,_  
_A tu pasado,_  
_Que, que_  
_De tus labios la_  
_Miel quiera,_  
_Que pague con diamantes_  
_Su pecado"._  
**-Aventurera- **Natalia LaFourcade.

* * *

**[...]**

La sonrisa del rubio era demasiado sensual, te hacía sentir que, sin necesidad de tocar, el te haría llegar al clímax con el solo sonreír. Zoro pudo ver como el rubio, al que segundos antes consideraba una mujer, se relamía el labio inferior y arqueaba la espalda mientras cerraba el ojo visible, la piel tan blanca como el mármol estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y quizás era la intensidad por lo que estaba sucediendo ahí dentro, pero podía ver como todos los vidrios del vehículo estaban casi empañados.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando vio como el rubio menor abría el ojo de repente y se lo quedaba viendo por un par de segundos para después guiñarle con picardia.

Con eso Zoro procedió a seguir su camino, no sabía si sentirse incómodo o excitado ante lo que había visto, tenía tantas emociones encontradas y estaba tan confuso que sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de Ace 'Genial' pensó con desgano, y tocó la puerta, por alguna razón se le coló en la mente que no era la primera vez que llegaba a casa de alguien sin darse cuenta, sacudió ese pensamiento cuando escuchó al pecoso gritar con molestia:

"¿¡Quién cojones toca a mi puerta a estas horas!? Espero sea importante, porque juro que mataré a la persona que esté ahí afuera sin importarme quien sea".

Zoro tragó saliva, pero sabía que Ace no sería capaz de matarle, no cuando era uno de sus mejores amigos. La puerta fue abierta de forma brusca, ante él se encontraba el pecoso, despeinado y solo en pantalones cortos, la mirada que le lanzó fue de total odio.

"Mierda" susurró Ace rascándose la cabeza "pasa" le indicó "¿Por qué vienes a esta hora?"

Pudo notar que el pecoso trataba de modular su tono de voz, pero aún se podía sentir la irritación. De reojo vio las latas de cerveza que estaban regadas en el pasillo, no comentó nada ante lo descuidado que se veía el departamento y se encaminó a la sala.

"Puede ser que haya venido porque vi algo que no sé como procesar". La sinceridad ante todo, no le gustaba dar rodeos, se le hacían algo sin sentido.

"Procesar" Ace repitió la última palabra mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás, "¿Qué viste?"

Zoro no sabía si decirle que aquella hermosa mujer que tanto admiraban y comían con la mirada no era lo que aparentaba, no le gustaba romper ilusiones, pero si no se los decía ellos descubrirían aquello y no quería que se quedaran desilusionados y traumados.

"A la chica del bar al que vamos todos los días teniendo relaciones en un auto con Doflamingo" iría por lo seguro, dejaría caer la sorpresa poco a poco.

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? No es como si vieras por primera vez a alguien en pleno momento" Ace movió las cejas de forma lasciva, si, una vez Zoro se lo había encontrado en el baño de un club montandosela de lo lindo.

"No solo eso" se sintió como una mujer de cuarenta años apunto de contar un chisme, se sacudió el escalofrío que le dio y prosiguió "Ella no es una ella". Ya estaba.

"¿¡No lo sabías!?" Ace le señaló con los ojos tan abiertos como platos, lo que confundió a Zoro y le hizo sentir como un idiota.

"¡No sabía nada de eso!" Ahora era él el que quería matar a Ace, no decirle nada como eso no era de amigos.

"¡Todos pensábamos que sabias!" Ace le señaló.

"¿Y desde cuando a ustedes les gustan los hombres?" Quería saber, en verdad, porque no se había dado cuenta que sus amigos iban por ambos lados. Si, era cierto que no podía quitárselo de su mente, nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia un hombre, pero parecía que él era la excepción y eso le confundía, no es que sintiera asco, pero era algo nuevo.

"A mi me da igual lo que sea" el pecoso sonrió "no voy a negarme a privarme de ambos placeres, a Marco le atrae pero es feliz con solo verlo, y el resto solo tiene curiosidad por saber como se sentirá tener relaciones con él".

"¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de que era un hombre?" Quería saber, porque para él no había sido evidente aquello.

"Al principio estábamos confundidos" su amigo admitió, "a simple vista es una mujer fina, pero el que no hablase mientras estaba en el bar de La Reina era sospechoso, también lo era que Doflamingo y Crocodile se volvieran sus clientes frecuentes. Anteriormente habíamos escuchado comentarios de algunas prostitutas diciendo que ellas no podían aguantar el ritmo de aquellos dos" Ace suspiró, "y fue así como atamos cabos, más porque Crocodile llamaba a nuestra chica Mr. Prince y ese no es un apodo para una chica, si me lo preguntas".

Ahora Zoro se sentía como un idiota, era verdad todo eso y fue ciego ante todo aquello.

"Saber que es hombre ¿Cambiará todo?" Esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido, pero ya tenía una respuesta.

**[...]**

Sanji rodeó el cuello de Doflamingo con los brazos, el mayor lo había empotrado contra la pared de la habitación del hotel, aquel hombre aún no se sentía satisfecho y había decidido que continuarian aquello en un lugar privado, las marcas de rasguños en la espalda de Doflamingo daban a notar que ambas partes estaban disfrutando, Sanji rodeaba la cintura del mayor con las piernas mientras este le penetraba con rudeza.

Con Doflamingo todo era mordidas, rasguños y pasión, y a pesar de eso, se tenía que recordar que había que cobrar, porque sus servicios no eran gratis.

"¿Mañana estarás disponible?" Sanji trató de no rodar los ojos ante la pregunta y asintió, no podía hablar porque su boca estaba ocupada en el cuello del mayor. "He hablado de ti con un amigo y este ha mostrado curiosidad por saber que tan bueno eres". Aquello sorprendió a Sanji.

"Yo escojo a mis clientes, nunca al revés" aclaró, tenía esa política por una razón.

"Lo sé y sé que no te negarás a recibirlo" Doflamingo dijo divertido.

Sanji suspiró, iría, pero él no aseguraba que haría algo. Si perdía el control de sus clientes ¿Qué lo mantendría aferrado ante la sensación de confort?


	48. Tengo un amor

**Resumen** **cuadragésimo septimo drabble: **Solo eran amigos, nada más.  
**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro ama a Sanji y este solo lo ve como un amigo.  
**Número de palabras: **500  
**Comunidades:** Minutitos  
**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Tiempo. 002. Presente  
**Categoría:** R

_"¡No puedo dejar de amarte!_  
_Así que me he decidido _  
_A vivir de los recuerdos en_  
_Tan solitarios, solitarios_  
_Momentos"._  
**-I can't stop loving you- **Elvis Presley.

**:::**

**[...]**

"¡Ah!"

Zoro abrió los ojos y rápidamente buscó en la mesita de noche sus audífonos, buscó en su celular la lista de reproducción adecuada para poder opacar los gemidos que atravesaban las paredes y la seleccionó en el mismo momento en el que una voz femenina dio un suspiro de placer.

Trató de concentrarse en volver a dormir, pero a pesar de que la música estaba en un volumen alto, era ya imposible, se reprendió duramente.

_"Vaya, Eso pudo ser, podría ser peor de lo que has conocido._  
_Oh, El tablero estaba desecho, pero aun conservábamos la radio"._**[1]**

La voz del vocalista no parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte, la batería y las guitarras no cubrían el chirrido de la cama y a Zoro le estaba desesperando. Se preguntó por milésima vez el por qué aún seguía en ese lugar, y por milésima se respondía de la misma manera: lo amaba.

_"Oh, Eso debió ser, podría ser peor de lo que has conocido. _  
_Bueno , Me hablaste de la "nada" y, bueno, suena como un lugar al que me gustaría ir"._**[1]**

Quizás sería menos doloroso si le decía la verdad a su 'amigo/rival', pero no quería, sentía que si se lo decía perdería lo poco que tenía y aún así se estaba torturando, porque ese comportamiento no era de él, asi no era.

Los chirridos de la cama aumentaron y decidió salir del departamento con todo y teléfono celular, las calles estaban vacías y los faroles parpadeaban sin cesar, suspiró ante la letra de la canción que seguía, maldijo a Nami y a Usopp por añadirle música pop a su lista de reproducción.

"_Quiero unirme a él,_  
_seremos una pareja sólida._  
_Una apuesta pequeña es divertida_  
_cuando estás conmigo (me encanta)._  
_La ruleta rusa no es lo mismo, sin una pistola._  
_Y baby, cuando se trata del amor,_  
_si no es brutal no es divertido (divertido)._

_Oh, ohoh oh oh, ooooh_

_Le voy a poner caliente_  
_le enseñaré lo que tengo,_  
_Oh, ohoh oh oh, ooooh_  
_Le voy a poner caliente_  
_le enseñaré lo que tengo._

_No puede leer mi... no puede leer mi..._  
_no, el no puede leer mi cara de póquer_  
_(ella parece no amar a nadie)_  
_no puede leer mi... no puede leer mi..._  
_no, el no puede leer mi cara de póquer_  
_(ella parece no amar a nadie)"._**[2]**

Se rió, no le quedaba de otra, a pesar de la letra retorcida, estúpida y sin sentido, él sentía que trataba de llamar la atención del rubio, de la manera menos sutil, porque no decía nada con sus expresiones, y Sanji parecía ser un bastardo insensible. La emoción de estar a su lado a pesar de salir herido era mejor que no tenerlo, mejor que nada.

La chica en turno se marcharía, siempre lo hacían y ellos dos volverían a estar como antes, hasta que otra bruja llegara y los separara. Como siempre.

**::::**

**[1] **_Dashboard _de _Modest Mouse._

**[2] **_Poker Face _de _Lady GaGa._


	49. Del otro lado Parte 1

**Resumen Cuadragésimo octavo drabble: **Decir que estaba acostumbrado a ver a aquellos seres sería una mentira, aún le dolía el corazón al saber la historia de cada uno de ellos.

**Universo: **AU. Donde Zoro ve fantasmas y Sanji es uno de ellos.

**Número de palabras: **596

**Comunidad: **Minutitos

**Número y Nombre del reto: **Tabla Básica 014. Primera vez.

**Categoría: **R

* * *

"_Y oh, mi amor, recuerdame_

_¿Qué es lo que hice?_

_¿Bebí demasiado? ¿Estoy _

_Perdiendo el contacto?_

_¿Construí este barco para hundirlo?_

—**Ship to Wreck— **Florence + The Machine.

* * *

**[…]**

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, restregándose —con las mangas de su sudadera— las lágrimas que estaba derramando al despedirse de aquel chico, el pobre había muerto entre llamas de un fuego que lo quemaban aún después de muerto, pobre Portgas, pobre del hermano que al fin había podido ver los restos de lo que fue su familiar más querido.

"Necesitas embriagarte".

Una voz le sugirió, trató de no mandarlo a la mierda y decirle que era un insensible, pero si se lo decía, el puto fantasma —que lo llevaba acompañando desde que era un crío de cinco años— se ofendería y desaparecería por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Ya no era el niño aquel que le tenía miedo a la soledad, pero sabía que el fantasma había hecho de todo para que él no se sintiese solo.

—¿Luffy estará bien? —preguntó al aire, sabiendo que la respuesta la obtendría en menos de un minuto.

"No lo está ahora", la voz se escuchaba agotada "pero lo estará, es un chico fuerte".

Zoro se había enterado, a lo largo de la semana, que Portgas D. Ace había muerto en un accidente, o eso se creía. Ace pertenecía a una pandilla y como tal, tenía rivales que querían acabarlo. Ace había pecado de confiado, y con un título de cual hacía alarde —el de nunca abandonar una pelea y defender a los suyos— había acabado con su vida. Le habían puesto una trampa, habían hecho detonar el auto de Ace mientras este se encontraba atado en el vehículo. Zoro nunca supo cómo es que lo habían amarrado o engañado, no era el momento y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de descubrirlo.

Decidió que era momento de dejar el lugar, su acompañante y él se encontraban en medio de un bosque frondoso, era cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y la sensación de piel de gallina no se iba.

—¿Cuántos hay? —miró fijamente al fantasma que le acompañaba, Sanji había muerto hace más de cincuenta años, no sabía de qué manera, el fantasma era traslucido y parecía que en vida tenía el cabello rubio cenizo y el ojo visible de un azul hermoso, que al estar muerto ya no eran lo que en vida. El fantasma metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sonrió con burla.

"Esta semana no hay nadie a quien llevar del otro lado, cabeza de musgo", el rubio se burló de la cabellera de Zoro, como siempre, Zoro iba a replicar pero Sanji siguió hablando "Ya han pasado veinte años desde que nos conocimos".

Zoro asintió, Sanji había estado con él durante todo ese tiempo, incluso en los momentos íntimos en las que el fantasma no debería de estar, pero no se quejaba de eso, si el rubio no hubiera estado, tampoco se hubiera animado en tener parejas ocasionales.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó, porque le era extraño que tocase ese tema.

"Nada, pensé en voz alta, hay que irnos" y Zoro habría jurado que el rubio se veía más traslucido de lo normal, pero quizás era el cansancio.

Eso debía de ser.

—**Fin "Del otro lado [Parte 1]"—**


	50. La mayor parte del tiempo parte 1

**Resumen** **Cuadragésimo noveno drabble:** Antes que él llegara su vida era más fácil.  
**Universo:**AU y One Piece. Donde Zoro es un Alfa y Sanji un Omega que entra en su primer calor.  
**Número de palabras:**  
**Comunidades:** Fandom Insano y 30_Vicios  
**Número y Nombre del reto:**Tabla Musical y Tabla 30 Vicios. 022. La mayor parte del tiempo y 009. Húmedo  
**Categoría:** R  
**Advertencias:**Intento de smut... lenguaje altisonante, mucha humedad. Sanji y Zoro tienen 19 años.  
**Notas de Autor:**No he leído nada sobre el AU de Alfas/Betas/Omegas en One Piece. Si hay, mándenme un link por favor ;)

* * *

_"Son las tres de la mañana_  
_Estoy llamando para decirte_  
_Que sin ti aquí_  
_Estoy perdiendo el sueño,_  
_Estoy perdiendo el sueño._

_Nervioso,_  
_Con estos ojos solitarios_  
_Que me dejan lleno de miedo,_  
_Estoy perdiendo el sueño,_  
_Estoy perdiendo el sueño"._  
**—Losing Sleep—**John Newman

* * *

**[...]**

Zoro había estado feliz por un tiempo, no había omega alguno en aquella pequeña tripulación, sí, que las cuestiones de dominio entre alfas debía de ser un problema, pero al no haber ningún omega todo era tranquilidad. Luffy podía ser un alfa pero no lo aparentaba, en su momento Zoro le había preguntado si había tenido sus calores y el capitán había respondido con una sonrisa, vaya uno a saber lo que significaba.

Le costó mucho trabajo aceptar a Nami en la tripulación, porque esta era mujer y era bien sabido que la mayoría eran Omegas, pero Nami había dicho —sin necesidad de que él preguntase— que ella era una beta y que no habría problema con lo referente a calores y esas cosas que eran problemáticas.

Bien, todo iba viento en popa, incluso cuando Usopp había llegado -un pobre beta temeroso de todo- se sintió relajado y sin ganas de marcar territorio, cosas de alfas.

No es que no se supiese controlar —se enorgullecía de su autocontrol—, era el hecho de no saber qué hacer si un omega vivía mucho tiempo a su alrededor.

El olor de los omega con los que se había topado era dulzón y eso le asqueaba, no soportaba ni el sabor ni el aroma dulce, así que se mantenía alejado de ellos y era lo mejor, lo malo era que cuando entraba a sus calores en alguna Isla, los omegas residentes le acosaban y hacía que con ello la tripulación se marchase rápidamente.

El siguiente miembro de la tripulación le confundió más luego lo pasó por alto, en primera impresión —y por el porte— había pensado que ese rubio delgado era un omega, para después admitir que tendría un problema porque con letras mayúsculas ese chico era desde luego un alfa. No le dio tiempo de analizarlo, tenían que ayudar a Nami y de todos modos, no había omega cerca por el cual pelear.

La pelea contra Arlog fue dura -luchar con otro tipo de especie era complicado- más no imposible, y le hizo ver que el nuevo era un buen luchador, de la boca de Luffy supo que sería -de obvia manera- el cocinero de la tripulación y añadiéndole de que ese tipo desde luego debía de ser un alfa, todo debería de estar bien.

—¡Huele bien!— Luffy señaló con júbilo, Zoro asintió, el ambiente olía a tabaco y un poco de hiervas, algo como té verde junto con especies picosas, le gustó y se maldijo porque ese aroma de seguro no lo volvería a oler.

Las cosas buenas de la vida no duraban para siempre. Ni modo.

—**Fin La mayor parte del tiempo [Parte Uno—**


End file.
